Truth Behind the Dare
by hokage
Summary: last chapter chapter 17 now up. A naughty dare bonds a bastard and a brat. what happens when the brat finds out! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, i know it's stupid to write a new fic without finishing my current work. Anyway, this has been swarming in my mind since yesterday, and I feel I need to write it down.. please review! I got the idea from one of the scans I'm reading..

**A/n: please advice me if this idea or plot has been used. I need to know so I could discontinue this immediately.**

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine.

Title: The Spoiled Brat

Shuichi Shindou is a new student at an all boys highschool. Every year or semester, he transfers from one school to another because most of the time he is being bullied. Well who wouldn't? He has a girly face, pink hair and round violet eyes, which a normal guy wouldn't have. He seldom talks to others, thinking that they were just making fun of him.

"Yo, Shindou, wanna eat some hotdogs? They're sizzling hot!" one of his classmates said. It was lunchtime, and as usual, those who are bored take it on Shuichi.

"Shut your loud and dirty mouth Aizawa, and mind your own fucking business." Shuichi snapped, sipping his milkshake.

"Aw, candy eyes is too cruel!" Tachi Aizawa pinched Shuichi's nose.

"Yeah, too bad you don't have any friends that will rescue you.. because you're too harsh." Ken said.

"So what if I am? That's because all you guys are useless. You're just good on playing pranks on people. Seriously, you should all get a life!" Shuichi shouted.

"Hey, watch it, there you go again you brat. If you're not gonna be good to us, then I'll cut your tongue." Aizawa said.

"Hmph.. prick." Shuichi murmured. The bell sounded, and they all went back to their places.

"I'm not yet through with you candy eyes." Tachi warned.

* * *

"Yo, Eiri, going home?" Ken asked.

"None of your business mutt." Eiri replied.

"Oi, you're starting to sound like that Shindou guy. Honestly, why are people so hot headed this day?" Ken said.

"Ei, Uesugi, it's too early, wanna play adult's truth or dare? Com'n just this once." Tachi offered, holding a coke bottle.

"Aren't you old enough to play truth or dare?" Eiri snapped.

"Eiri, are you listening or not? I added the word 'adult's' right? Try it, it'll be fun." Tachi said.

"No thanks, I wanna go home." Eiri passed.

"Hey you bastard, are you a chicken or what? It's just a game, maybe you're a coward huh?" Tachi said.

"Oh com'n Tachi, I didn't know this Uesugi guy is a coward.. let's go, I don't wanna have a conversation with chickens." Ma – kun said.

"Yeah, or hens.. hehe." Ken added imitating the flapping wings of chickens.

"Pfft, I always thought you were interesting, but I proved to myself that you are boring. See ya!" Tachi smirked and prepared to walk out.

"So you're saying that I'm a chicken huh? Why don't you spin that bottle now so we'll know who's the real hen." Eiri challenged.

"Yeah, I like your spirit. Well, if that's the case, let's sit and play here."

"Fine." Eiri said and sat down, putting his things at a nearby table.

Ken spinned the bottle, and it pointed to Ma – kun.

"Ma – kun! Hoho, truth or dare?" Ken asked.

"Dare of course." Ma – kun said.

"Oh let's see. I dare you to approach that bitch wearing only your boxers." Ken said, pointing to a student from a different school, passing by the street.

"Is that it?" Ma kun said and removed his clothes, leaving only his light yellow boxers.

They watched him following the girl who shrieked at the sight of him. But he somehow managed to talk with her, and the girl even gave her number.

"So, satisfied?" Ma – kun said when he got back.

"All thumbs up bro!" Ken said, giving Ma kun a high five.

"She's really a bitch though."

Ma – kun spinned the bottle and it pointed to Tachi.

"Dare." Tachi declared.

"I knew you'd say that. Hmm, don't kill me after this. With only your briefs on, I dare you to press your body on that professor.

"Sheesh, call!" Tachi began removing his clothes and did what he was told.

"This is disgusting." Eiri said, rubbing his temples.

"This is fun." Ma kun and Ken chan said.

Tachi returned.

"Yeah, I like that teacher anyway, did you see her reaction? Ho! She almost panicked." Tachi said.

Tachi spinned the bottle when he arrived and it pointed on –

"Eiri! It's your turn. I won't give you options. Just a dare will do." Tachi gave him his famous smirk and wandered his eyes on the campus.

Just then..

"Aniki! I was looking for you! Com'n let's go home together." Tatsuha appeared.

"Ah, so Eiri's a babysitter now huh?" they teased.

"Eh? Gomen, we really have to go home, I'm sorry to interrupt your play. Aniki let's go." Tatsuha pulled his brother.

"Wait, kiddo, I have something to tell that chicken." Tachi pulled Eiri away from his brother.

"Hurry up, we need to leave." Eiri hissed.

"I dare you, to make a move, and make that guy fall in love with you." Tachi whispered, pointing to a pink haired kid who was busy chatting with an auburn haired guy.

"What? Are you sick?" Eiri asked.

"So, I'm right. Your a chicken after all."

"Sheesh fine." Eiri glared and spotted a coin on the ground.

"I'll give you amonth to do your move, Uesugi." Tachi said.

"Wait. It's unfair. Here's a deal. If I did what you said, you'll give me 1000 dollars.

Tachi was silent for a while. But still..

"Deal. 1000 dollars." Tachi said and patted Eiri's back. "Good luck."

"Hmph." Eiri glanced and pulled his brother by the arm.

A/n: this chap ends here.. sorry.. please review!

Next chap: Eiri tries his first move. Shuichi is a bit hypnotized.


	2. The cold hearted bastard

a/n: as always.. i'm so very busy, so im really very sorry for the very late update.. nee, I hope you understand.. thanks to the few who reviewed.. waah! only a few reviews! i cant believe it!oh well here's the next chap!

Chapter 2: The Cold - Hearted Bastard

The next day...

"Remember our deal Uesugi. Make a move on that new student, and I'll give you a thousand dollars. I'll give you a month to do that.

"Fine." Eiri glared at him and stared at Shuichi. He immediately noticed the pink and shining strands, the wide and glistening violet orbs, and the moistand soft to kiss lips.

"Noticed him before? He's a spoiled and filthy rich kid. Good luck on making him fall for you, I doubt it. He's way too nasty." Tachi whispered.

"It's only now that I noticed that he's our classmate." Eiri said.

"That's because you always skip classes and gather girls around you." Ken joined in.

"Yeah, I saw you! You were with a hot chick! Brown and long flowing hair, with nice curves.. and big –

"Shut up, that's my sister you're talking about." Eiri said.

"Then.. go ahead.. make your move.. and don't tell him this is for a dare." Tachi said.

"I won't.. and say goodbye to your money.. I'm definitely gonna get it." Eiri said.

Shuichi stopped doodling on his notebook, and noticed Eiri staring at him.

"Sheesh.. what the - why is he staring at me? He's even with those bastards." Shuichi murmured.

"That one's Eiri Uesugi. He's a hearthrob, even guys fall for him. He has a bad attitude though." Hiro came from behind.

"Hey, don't startle me Hiro! And you don't need to tell me who that guy is!" Shuichi jumped.

"You sure? You've been looking at him for the past minute." Hiro grabbed Shuichi's pockey.

"No I'm not!" Shuichi said grabbing back his stick. "It's just that he's cool looking, and I caught him staring at me."

"Hehe, didn't you know? He's your classmate! It became his routine of skipping classes everyday.. I don't know how he managed to pass.. I bet he hypnotizd the teachers to fall for him?"

"That's too much Hiro.. and by the way, what are you doing here? You're suppose to have classes." Shuichi darted leaving the conversation hanging.

"Hmmmm, yeah, but I don't feel like going to school today. I'm here to explore something fun.

"By fun, you mean what?" Shuichi asked doubting his friend too well.

"Fun is.." Hiro wandered his eyes as if trying to find someone. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Fun is picking on someone like him! See ya!" Hiro jumped out of his seat and went to disturb a green haired first year.

Shuichi followed his gaze on who Hiro's going to disturb.

"Poor guy." Shuichi mumbled while stuffing a pockey stick on his mouth.

"You think so?" a voice said from behind.

"Wh –

Shuichi was surprised to see Eiri munching the other end of his pockey stick. He munched until their mouths were only a centimeter apart. (imagine munching on both ends of spaghetti)

Shuichi immediately stood up so that their mouths won't meet.

"Hey!" Eiri said, disappointed.

_Plan A to kiss him._

_Failed._

"You! What are you trying to do!" Shuichi said.

"I just want to make friends." Eiri snapped.

"Friends huh? Forget it." Shuichi said and turned around, but he was stopped when his hand was grabbed by the blonde.

"Wait! Don't be harsh! Tsk. My name is Eiri. You're Shindou Shuichi right?"

Shuichi didn't reply, stuck out his tongue and removed his hand from Eiri's grip, then he ran.

"What a psycho. Really a spoiled brat huh?" Eiri whistled, but then he smiled. "You have nice face though." He said to himself and then turned away.

Shuichi stopped by the gym to catch some breath.

_What's with that Uesugi? What he did was.. what he did was.._

_A. disgusting B. shocking C. fun_

_Aargh! What are you thinking Shuichi! There's no way what he did was fun! Yuck! We're both men! It's disgusting and shocking.._

_But why does my heart keep on beating like this? _

_Why? _He clutched his chest and sighed.

* * *

"So how was day 1 Uesugi?" Tachi greeted.

"Don't bother me. Just wait at the end of the month." Eiri said.

"Man, not cool! We will check the updates every week, whether you like it or not."

"Tsk. Idiots." Eiri grumbled.

"Say anything you want, a deal is a deal." Tachi hissed at the sight of Shuichi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Eiri hissed back, careful not to make Shuichi hear their conversation.

Shuichi entered the room a little dazed. His heart had returned to its normal speed, but as he saw Eiri, his heart began beating wildly again.

_Oh my, what a pity, he's here today. Wait... he's with Tachi? Maybe he's being bullied to. Tsk.. that lazy eye!_

"Shuichi! Why is your face red? Want to share something?" Tachi teased.

"Fuck off Aizawa." Shuichi glared and went to his seat. "Oh my.."

He noticed that the empty seat at his back is now occupied by none other than..

"So Eiri! What can you say about Shuichi? He just transferred here last last week." Tachi put his arm at Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi shrugged it off.

"Well, I think he's.. kinda cute.."

_What the - ! _Shuichi thought.

"Yeah, he's cute. I wanna kiss him you know?" Tachi placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead.

"Yuck." Shuichi said, wiping Tachi's kiss with his handkerchief.

The school bell rang, and they all went back to their seats. Shuichi sat nervously on his seat, and tried to erase the fact that Eiri was the one seating behind him.

He felt a cold hand pressed on his lower body, while hearing a smirk from behind.

"So.. let's be nice to one another from now on." Eiri whispered at Shuichi while touching the brat's butt.

A/n: hehe.. end of chapter. Please review. I've finished chapter 3, so i think I'll be able to update soon. ja ne! and please review.


	3. Week 1: Sweet Chocolate

Chapter 3

**a/n: gaaaaaahh! i can't believe I'm too stupid to update the worng chapter title! maybe you were thinking why I entitled chap2 as 'sweet chocolate' when actually there's nothing sweet in it.. gahh.. i'm really pathetic.. i'm so excited to update chap three. chapter2's original title is 'the cold hearted bastard'. gomen gomen!**

**and sorry for not updating immediately. it's only now that I have time.. so here it is.. the crappy chapter..**

Sweet Chocolate

Week 1

Shuichi slammed his things on his table as he went to his room. It was a hard day at school for him earlier, as Tachi's gang was bullying him more and more each day. He dived on his bed and hid behind his blankets. He thought of many things concerning school, and Eiri, who was constantly playing in his mind like a cd.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Shuichi shouted, startling their maids at home. He didn't care. After all, he was a spoiled brat right?

"Honey, what's bothering you?" Shuichi's mom asked as she hurriedly ran to his son's side. She sat on the bed and played with the brat's hair.

"It's nothing mom, just a headache." Shuichi lied.

"Hoho, my little Shu has a headache?" his mom teased.

"Mom! Don't you believe me?" Shuichi glared, angry that his mom was a good reader.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say hon. I bet, it's really a headache caused by a crush?" his mom said.

"Crush? Yeah right. I'm sleeping now, please close the door." Shuichi lay on his stomach and avoided his mom's teasing.

_Crush? Yeah right._

"Alright hon, goodnight!" she planted a kiss on Shuichi's forehead and turned off the lights and closed the door.

_Crush? What the - ... it can't be.. we are both... but.. but.._

"Aargh!" Shuichi grumbled.

He has no right to touch my butt or something.. it's too much! He even.. 

_-flashback of earlier-_

"Shu – chan! It's lunch time! Wanna eat wih me?" Hiro asked.

"Nee, gomen Hiro, I still have to go to the library. I need to finish my research. Sorry!"

"Hey, it's ok, besides, I'll just find one who can eat with me.. hey, there he goes!" Hiro ran immediately at the green haired kid he was always bothering. "See you Shu!"

Shuichi waved while his eyes were twitching with symphaty for the kid. He ran to the library as fast as he could. It was raining and he does not have an umbrella with him. And most of all, it was just ten minutes to go before classes start again, and it would take him three minutes just to get to the library.

"Sumimasen." Shuichi said as he entered the crowd who were exiting the library.

"Geez, too many people." Shuichi shook his head like a cat to get rid of the rain on his head.

"Ah.. here it is! Shit my stomach's rallying!" he said to himself as he got the book he was searching. He was inside the library which was now without students. He smiled as he likes the library without the student's crowd.

"Good, all I have to do is get some information and I'm ready to go." He glanced at his watch, and it was just five minutes before the bell rings. He grabbed a chocolate bar from his bag, which he was planning to eat secretly while researching inside the library.

"But.. hey.. where is it?" he whispered to himself. He was pretty sure that he brought a chocolate, and yet, it was not inside his bag.

"Looking for this?" a sexy male voice said.

Shuichi turned around and became pale as he saw his chocolate waving in front of his eyes like a hypnotizing coin. As it stopped waving, the face of Eiri came close to his.

"H – how did you.. why is that with you!" Shuichi said and tried to snatch it away from Eiri.

"Oops.. not too fast. I want this one, so it's mine now." Eiri began ripping the chocolate's wrapper.

"Stupid, it's unfair! That's mine you should not.. hey!" Shuichi scolded Eiri but he stopped as the blonde shoved the small chocolate bar in his mouth. The brat was now teary – eyed, as it was his favorite chocolate.

Shuichi felt strong arms around his waist, and in less than a second, he was pulled closer to Eiri, and their faces were just centimeters apart. Their bodies were pressed together, and he could feel himself blushing.

"Want your chocolate?" Eiri hissed.

Eiri kissed Shuichi, forcing the brat's mouth to open for him. He pushed the chocolate inside Shuichi's mouth by his tongue and licked the brat's lips then continued on kissing him. Shuichi's eyes were wide with shock, his heart was hammering loudly. Inside that peaceful library were only two male students, behind the shelves, kissing.

"Brat, we're late." Eiri said as the school bell rang two minutes ago while they were kissing.

-end flashback-

_Shit, that was disgusting.. and embarrasing! Good thing there was no one around. Good thing the librarian didn't saw us. Good thing there were no hidden cameras in the library. Good thing I brought a choclate. Good thing he kissed me. Good thing he.._

_What the f..k am I thinking! It's wrong! Wrong! All wrong! Yuck.. eeeew. That sucks. He's a bastard. A maniac. A cute and sexy.._

_Noooooo! No! Why am I thinking about him! He's a pervert! A pervert who likes men!_

Shuichi continued to sulk in his bedroom, his mind and inner selves arguing about Eiri.

* * *

"Hi Shuichi! Got anymore chocolate?" Eiri greeted the brat. They were inside the comfort room. 

Just the two of them.

"Shut up and stay away from me. And not a word to anyone about that incident." Shuichi fumed. "I should've known you're a pervert who likes men."

"I usually don't like men, girls like me, but I'm tired of them, and you've got such a sexy girly face.. which I want to kiss right now."

He advanced on Shuichi who lost his balance, but was caught by Eiri.

"Kid don't avoid me." Eiri sucked Shuichi's lower lip and inserted his hand on Shuichi's shirt, finding the nipple, and then pinching it.

"Ahhhh.. ouch.." Shuichi cried, nervous on what the beast in front of him will do. "Stop that!"

"Why would I? Admitt it, you're enjoying it." Eiri raised the brat's shirt and began licking Shuichi's nipple.

"Gaah! That's disgusting. Stay away from me!" Shuichi pushed Eiri, and tried to escape, but the blonde was just faster than him.

"I won't give up easily on you Shuichi. I'll never stop until you fall in love with me." He tightened his grip on the brat's arm.

"Who says I'll fall in love with you? I don't like bastards, sorry, and I told you to stay away from me, so leave me alone!" Shuichi said.

"I'm not one of your maids brat. I'll do anything I want. And what I wanna do now is satsisfy myself so..

"Aargh! Stop it! Stop it! You maniac!" Shuichi tried to move his body, but he was pinned to the wall and was being kissed by Yuki. He felt the blonde sucking his neck.

"Don't tell me you're not aroused? You're already hard here." Eiri inserted his hand on Shuichi's pants.

"What the – Uhmn.." Shuichi moaned.

"See, your moaning.. it means you like it.. could this be your first time?" Eiri began stroking Shuichi.

"Uhmn, bastard. Let me go..oh.." Shuichi moaned again. He wasn't sure if he was pleased.

"Yes, that's it Shuichi.." Eiri hissed.

Tachi and his friends were just outside, listening to the vocalizations Shuichi makes.

They were giggling like hyenas, not caring about the other guys looking at them.

"Eiri must be having a good time." Ma kun said.

"You mean he's having a hard time." Ken said.

"I think it's both." Tachi said, pressing his ears on the door. "Shit, I wish I brought my video camera."

"Shuichi, you smell like flowers. Are you really a man?" Eiri teased, inhaling Shuichi's neck.

"Gaah! Eiri! Stop it or I'll shout!" Shuichi warned, but Eiri kept on kissing him.

"Eiri!"

"Hmm? Yes, just like that, say my name." Eiri said.

"What the f-.. Eiri! Stop it or I'll really pull you down!" Shuichi was trying.

"Keep your mouth shut then, if someone finds out, we'll be losers."

"AAAACK! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The three hyenas outside covered their ears and didn't notice someone approaching them.

"What's happening here?" a cold voice said.

They turned around and became pale.

"I'M STUCK HERE IN THE BATHROOM WITH A PERV-

"What the – what were you thinking! If we're caught then we're dead!" Eiri covered Shuichi's mouth.

"Mn..ighk.." Shuichi mumbled.

"Move." they heard the cold voice said from behind the doors.

"That voice.." Eiri said and dressed Shuichi up immediately.

"Bastard! You won't do this to me ever again!" Shuichi whispered and heard the twisting sound of the doorknob.

"Shit.. if he finds out.. oh no.." Eiri panicked as he heard the sound of keys, followed by the loud click of the door. In less than a second, the barrier was widely opened.

"What's the meaning of this?" the cold voice said.

"U – uh.." Shuichi tried to invent an excuse. He couldn't say that they were doing 'something' out of his free will.

"So?"

_hoho, this is my chance to pull Eiri down.. what excuse will I make?_

Shuichi smirked at Eiri which caused the blonde to panick more.

"Uh, you see, we were stuck here in the bathroom – accidentaly." Shuichi started and Eiri breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then my classmate here, grabbed my butt and told me I have a nice curve, and well he said something about being horny and then he grabbed my you know what and started –

"Wh – Wait! That's not true! He just invented those things!" Eiri protested. True, he didn't say those, what he did was** more **horny.

"Is that true Mr. Uesugi?" the voice asked.

"Well.." Eiri began.

"I would like you to visit my office. Now."

"Yes. Principal." Eiri murmured and glared at everyone, and followed the principal to his office. When he walked past Shuichi, he smirked as if nothing happened.

"I'm not yet through with you brat." He whispered and entered the office of doom.

**A/n: -laughs- and laugh some more. Then laughs hysterically. Mwuahaha!**

**Who is the principal? Can you guess?**

**Next chap: will Shuichi fall for Eiri immediately? Or will Yuki fall first?**


	4. Tutorials

Chapter 4: Tutorials

Disclaimer: gravitation is not mine.

**A/N: wahaha.. thanks to those who reviewed! **

**To dark metal of destruction, cutelittlepuppyeyez and subo – chan.. haha.. yes you're right.. the principal is..**

"I thought you have more discipline than I expected. I'm disappointed."

"Hey, it wasn't intentional, he seduced me!" Eiri defended himself.

"Yeah right, and I guess you fall for it easily, and make that innocent kid scream. Admitt it Eiri, you weren't just stuck inside the bathroom **accidentaly**. I heard him scream, is that what you call **seducing**?" the principal sighed.

"Geez Seguchi, why is it always me?" Eiri breathed.

"Because it's always you. You always get yourself involved in fights, in cases like this – but with a kid?" Tohma shook his head. "And call me principal, we're still inside the school."

"Yeah principal, damn school." Eiri rested his head on the table.

"Your father should know about this. Mr. Shindou is an important student in this school. He is the son of the most powerful businessmen in Japan. You should ask for an apology."

"Wh - ! No way! There's no way I'm saying sor –

"Eiri! Do you want to be kicked out of this school? You have nowhere else to go, your father might send you to some other school in some other country, do you like that? He may leave you there like an exile." Tohma scolded.

"Fuck right.. whatever.." Eiri said and the school bell rang.

"You should be at least thankful that I'm the principal. If it were somebody else, what will happen to you?" Tohma shrugged. "I'll inform your dad later. Go back to your class." Tohma said.

* * *

Eiri sighed. It was already dismissal time, and he was waiting for Tatsuha to come to their meeting place. Tachi dropped by and said his word of praise.

"Eiri! Nice job being 'accidentaly' locked inside the bathroom!" Tachi said. "Poor boy, you were seduced huh?"

"Fuck Aizawa, this is all your fault. This deal is going nowhere. Let's drop it." Eiri snapped.

"**It is** going somewhere." He replied. "Don't think of backing away Uesugi, or I'll tell the whole campus you're a chicken, or I may invent stories of you and your pink haired 'lover'."

"Why are you always picking up on him? Why don't you just leave him alone?" Eiri asked.

"Because it's fun to tease him, and he's a trasher brat. No questions, no buts. Just carry on with our deal, damnit!"

Eiri rolled his eyes and afterwards spotted Tatsuha.

"Tat, over here. Let's go home." Eiri called.

"Bye seducer!" Tachi winked and walked away.

"Aniki! I heard about earlier.. I mean.. what happened to you at the comfort room."

"From Seguchi I guess." Eiri said dryly.

"No doubt about it." The youngest Uesugi said. "What are you gonna do when we get home?"

"Dunno, get a good spanking I believe?"

* * *

Eiri grunted for the thirtieth time this morning. He was on his own on his way to school. He still remembered his dad's constant reprimanding, telling him what a big bastard he is.

_What have I been telling you Eiri? You should keep yourself clean in order to be a monk! For goodness sake! You want to do it with a boy? It's good that your sister's husband is the principal, or else..!_

"Hm?" Eiri's thoughts were disturbed when he heard a girl crying. He followed where the sobbing sound was coming from and he ended at the park.

"But, I'm lost! I'm with my mother and I just told her I'm going to see the butterfly, but when I looked back, there was no one around." A girl said.

"Don't worry! I'll help you find her." Eiri heard a familiar voice.

"Really mister?"

"Yeah, hai. Now take my hand and we'll look for her. How does she look like?"

"She's pretty and is wearing a pink dress.. oh! It's just like your hair!" The kid said.

"Heehee.. guess she's easy to find."

Eiri looked at the pink haired guy who were a few feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes to make sure it was ..

"Shuichi?"

_Is it really him? I thought he was a spoiled brat. A brat hates a brat so why is he helping this kid instead of just leaving her alone and going to school?_

"Oh there she is!" Shuichi pointed to a woman who was just a couple of years older than him. "You didn't tell me she's young!"

"But I told you she's pretty!" the girl said and let go of Shuichi's hand. "Mommy!"

"Oh sweetie! I was worried!" the woman hugged her child. "Did you help her? Thank you very much!" The woman shook Shuichi's hand.

"Ehehe, it's nothing miss, I was lost when I was little and I didn't like the feeling so I don't want this kid to experience it." He patted the girl. "Ok, I'm going to school!"

"Bye mister!" the kid said.

Shuichi stared at the kid for a minute and hugged her tight.

_Eh? What is he doing? _Eiri thought.

"Take care."Shuichi whispered and left the two.

_Did I make a wrong impression of Shuichi? _Eiri pondered.

He followed Shuichi secretly as the brat took the longer cut. They passed by a bakery, a drugstore and finally a narrow corridor filled with street children, begars, and other poor people.

_Why is he walking here? I thought they have a car? _Eiri spyed. He saw Shuichi approach an old lady.

"Oh! It's you! Thank you for last time! My grandson is better now!" the old lady said.

"It's nothing oba – san. I'm really glad I could help." Shuichi said and smiled then handed a plastic filled with pastries he bought earlier.

"This is too much! Thanks! This will be our food for the day!" the old lady smiled back.

"It's alright! Tell your grandson to get well soon ok? I gotta go!"

_Eh? Giving alms to the poor? _Eiri was now confused. He never thought Shuichi will do some charity work secretly.

Next, Shuichi knocked on a small and almost breaking door. It squeaked open, and a boy appeared.

"Hey! Everybody! It's Shu!" the boy shouted to his colleagues. Then several other kids emerged from the room.

"Hey Shu! You're late today!" a girl tugged his pants.

"Sorry, there was some problem on the way. How is he?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh. He's still coughing every night and he complains that his knees hurt." The eldest of the seven kids said.

"Really?" Shuichi's tone became serious. "Here give this to him." He handed a plastic filled with medicine and pastry. "Make sure you don't give him a headache!"

"Yes Shu!" they saluted.

"Alright! I'll be going! See you next time!"

Eiri's eyebrows knit. He was **really **getting confused.

_Is this really Shuichi Shindou I'm following? Or is it just a clone? And in the first place, why am I following him?_

Shuichi exited the narrow walk and rested his back on a wall. They were now facing the busy street.

_Now what is he up to? He's just standing there!_

Eiri heard a fast rumbling of a car. In less than a second, it flashed beside him and stopped in front of Shuichi.

"Hey that's dangerous!" Eiri muttered loudly.

"Master, sorry, were you wai--.." the driver began.

"No, it's ok. Com'n.. I'll be late." Shuichi said softly and rode the car, and it sped to the direction of the school, not noticing or not even having a hint that the blonde was following him.

"Wierd." Was all that Eiri said.

* * *

The school bell rang exactly after Eiri entered the classroom. He scratched his head and yawned. He became easily tired of following Shuichi that morning and the next class wasn't helping him to be energetic either.

He really hated English classes.

"Alright!" their sensei arrived. "Stand up class and let's start the day by greeting one another. Good morning class!" he said lively.

"G'morning."

"Hmm, morning.."

" 'hayou.."

"Grunt." The students said randomly. They were all sleepy due to some assignment they made last night. Eiri stiffled another yawn and almost lost his balance because of tireness.

"What kind of greeting is that, you lazy students!" the teacher slammed his fist on the table and pulled out a magnum from his back. "Greet properly and start the day right or I'll blow a hole on your heads!"

"Eeek!"

"Oh my – he has a gun!"

"Wh – what? Where's the gun?" Eiri said, eyelids closed.

BANG!

"Hic.." Eiri stumbled. The bullet missed his head and directed to the wall.

"Uesugi! You lazy bum! Stand up properly!"

"Hai.. hai!" Eiri cursed.

"Now, all of you take your seats. We will have an important activity for today." The tall blonde said.

"Hai. K sensei!" The students chorused all together, afraid of getting shot by his gun.

"That's better. Now, seriously, many of you failed in the last quiz we had. Only a few passed. So now, we will have one on one tutorials in grammar. I'll assign your partners!"

The students growled. They really hated this class, the major reason was, they hate english, and they feared the teacher.

(a/n: waah! Sorry to the japanese! Many said that they're not that good at english! Yeah.. look who's talking.)

"The highest pointer is non other than.. oh what a miracle.. it's you Eiri." K handed the paper. "Because of that, you will be paired to the lowest scorer.. which is non other than.. hey.. what happened to your grade.. Shuichi?"

"What! I'm the lowest?" Shuichi stood up.

"Uhh, according to my records, yes you are. You have three failing quizzes, so you really need to catch up. Don't worry, Mr. Uesugi will help you." K said cooly.

"No way! I'm not gonna pair up with him! Let me be paired with others! Or you sensei, you can teach me!" Shuichi said panickly.

"Why? What's the matter? I'm the **best** in english classes, I've been to America once you know." Eiri said as a matter of fact.

"I said no! I don't wanna be paired with some perv-

"Ok, that's enough Mr. Shindou!" K said pressing his gun on Shuichi's head. "Mr. Uesugi is a good student, and you will be paired with him to improve your english." He tightened his grip on the gun which made an uncomfrotable noise. "Is that understood?"

Tachi and his friends smirked together with Eiri.

"Hai." Shuichi lowered his head in defeat.

Sometimes, when you're a brat, there are just some things that you can't get.

* * *

"So where exactly do you want me to start?" Eiri smiled staring at Shuichi's body.

Shuichi mumbled something about being a pervert, and breathed hard. He can't seem to open his eyes properly, probably because he didn't want their eyes to meet.

(a/n: imagine Shuichi's eyes are like moshi maro's right now..)

"What's the matter? Still afraid of me?" Eiri hissed.

"Who said I was afraid of you?" Shuichi said still not opening his eyes. They were inside the library again, their table farthest from the students. He rested his head on the table and prayed that tutorials are over.

"Then why are your eyes closed?" Eiri stood up from his seat and sat beside Shuichi, raising the brat's chin. "Let me guess, you don't want to have eye contact, right?"

Shuichi opened his eyes and found the same sharp, seducing hazel eyes staring at him. He blushed a little and moved his head so that the blonde will let go of his face.

"Don't touch me. Just tell K sensei that you already taught me. I don't need you as my tutor, I can get others who are professionals and.. not perverts." Shuichi glared and expected the blonde to turn away from him. But instead, Eiri just laughed and placed his arm on the brat's shoulder.

"Hey, I said don't touch me!"

"I told you before, I'm not one of your servants who'll follow your orders. I have my own thoughts, and I'll do what I want." Eiri pulled him close. "Why won't you admit it? You like being nuzzled up like this." Eiri sniffed Shuichi's neck which caused the younger one to tremble.

"Stop that! We're inside the library pervert!" Shuichi pushed Eiri's face with his hand. Other students looked at their direction, but dismissed the fact. It was near closing time, and the library were filled with less than 10 students.

"Ouch. My nose!" Eiri shouted.

"Shhhh!" other guys hushed.

"Mind your own business geeks." Eiri said in a loud tone which caused the librarian to join them.

"See, what you have done, now the librarian is angry!" Shuichi glared.

"Who says?" Eiri rubbed his nose and glanced at the librarian who was now standing beside him. "What do you want?" Eiri asked stubbornly.

"Eiri! Show some respect!" Shuichi poked him on the ribs.

"Ah – ano.." the librarian stuttered. "P – please keep your voices down, this is the l – library. Please don't make any noise."

"Yeah yeah, I know, now go." Eiri waved his hand. He liked the fact that he has some authority on a number of things because he was related to the principal. Just like this case, he has more power than this librarian wimp.

"A – arigato. I'll go now." Sakano (if you haven't guessed) said and returned to his place.

"You bastard." Shuichi stuck out his tongue, which was a bad idea, because Eiri started placing small kisses on his lips.

"Stop – ighk – stop it!" Shuichi shook his head.

Eiri stopped, but continued on teasing him. "I know, why not visit my house some other time so we can study peacefully. There will be no one bothering us there. Plus I'll teach you some techniques."

"Study by yourself!" Shuichi gathered his things and walked away.

_Grrrr, he's really pissing me off! He's more complicated than a woman! What will I do to get him?_

_Plan b of making love inside the bathroom.._

_Failed_

_Plan c of making love inside the library _

_Failed_

_Argh! My mind's empty! What other plans should I make?_

He saw a group of first year students crowding a shelf. He noticed one of them tearing a page of a thick book while his other friends were making sure that Sakano won't notice.

"Those dimwits.." he cursed and suddenly an idea flashed in his mind.

Yes, that's it.. that's what I'm gonna do.. he thought.

**A/n: alright end of crappy chapter.what will Eiri do next?**

**Next chap: introduction of a new character that will be the love interest of Shuichi? What will Eiri do?**

**To those who've read Accept Me, should I make a sequel? hehe, even if you say no, I'm going to make one.. so why am I bothering to type this down? **

**it's because I just want you to waste your time on useless things like thisf ic..**

**oh I'm just talking to myself..**

**please hit the review button..**

**thanks to those who reviewed.**


	5. Shuichi's in big Eiri trouble

Chapter 5

A/n: by any chance, does anybody here know how to submit an artwork on deviant art? Sorry, I kinda don't like to read manuals and instructions.. hehe. I want to send a gravi drawing.. pls help to those who know.. thanks!

disclaimer: not mine

Shuichi's in Big Eiri Trouble

"Hey Shu, I'm not going to school today.. I'm not feeling well." Hiro said on the phone.

"Aww, take care of yourself.. I won't have a companion today.."

"Eh? Isn't that Eiri guy always with you? I thought he was your boylet?"

"Boylet! That's gross Hiro!" Shuichi shouted.

"Oh, sorry, I thought he was your type!" Hiro teased.

"Damn Hiro, Are you really sick! You're putting up pranks early this morning!"

"What? Of course I'm sick.." he gave a fake cough. "Ok, I'm gonna hung up now.. I wanna go back to sleep..

"Wait Hir-

beep beep beep beep

"Shit." Shuichi stared at the phone with disgust. He had a feeling that Hiro was just making excuses not to go to school. Who wouldn't? It was cold and raining outside, a time where people just want to cuddle and stay on bed.

_Cuddle.._

_Stay on bed.._

_Eiri.._

_Wait! What am I thinking!_

"Master Shu, aren't you going to school? You'll be late if you don't hurry." One of the maids said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." He shouted andshook his head hoping to dissolve Eiri in his mind.

_Oh grunt.. I hate to go to school at times like this. _He stared at the gloomy and roaring sky, ready to pour down rain.

* * *

_Rain rain go away come again another day, Mr. Eiri Mr. Eiri Mr. Eiri wants to play.._

Eiri sighed and waited for his victim to arrive. He stood by the door, waiting for Shuichi, for he was to play a little prank on him.

He heard faint footsteps approaching and he made sure that nobody's around, especially Tachi's gang.

Shuichi yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. Remembering that English is their first subject every morning, and with K – san as the teacher, he couldn't help but be bored and tired.

_Plus, I'm going to see Eiri.. and he'll teach me.._

He walked with sleepy eyes and bumped into 'someone'.

"Oh.. sor – uhn..

"Good morning Shu." Eiri whispered and greeted him with a kiss.

"Uhn.." Shuichi closed his eyes and gave in a little to that kiss.

Yet, he still opened his eyes in shock, and pulled away from the..

"Bastard!" Shuichi shouted and prepared to hit Eiri, but the blonde caught his arm. Eiri pinned it to the wall over Shu's head.

"You still want to go to the principal's office huh?" Shuichi snickered.

"What if I say yes?" Eiri whispered and licked his lips.

Shuichi trembled and fainted inside. Seeing this gorgeous and sexy man in front of him, makes him wanna drool.

"Why is it me? Why don't you choose other guys? Why do you have to play this pra –

"Shh.. I don't like other guys.. I want you.. and I'll get anything I want."

"You are such a pervert you now that? You can play with other guys, but not me!" Shuichi shouted.

"Don't you like me?" Came Eiri's question.

_Like you?_

"Do you like me?" Eiri rephrased his question, this time to Shuichi's ear.

_You look sexy, maybe I do?_

"You're making such a cute face, am I that attractive?

_Yes you are. Attractive._

"Are you fantasizing about me? About what am I going to do with you?" Eiri's voice became lower, his lips slowly touching Shuichi's.

_Yeah, I'm fantasizing you every night.. even in my dreams. You're all that I see._

"Shuichi..." Eiri breathed and planted a kiss on the brat's blushing cheeks.

They heard a shifting sound as if someone was arriving, then a loud clanging of metal came to their senses.

"It's K – san.. I'll continue this later.." Eiri winked and smiled sexily.

"You better not." Shuichi said. But the inner Shuichi contradicted: _Sure why not?_

"Mr. Uesugi, are you teaching Shuichi or you're flirting with him?" K asked upon seeing the two.

"Actually sir, it's both. Right Shuichi.. love?" Eiri tapped Shuichi's shoulder.

"Fuck off." Shuichi gloomed. But what he really wanted to say is _Could you please repeat that word again.. love? _

"Ah kids nowadays.." K sighed and ordered them to enter the room.

* * *

"Remember, don't hurt him ok? Just a little scaring will do."

"Hai. We're settled then, outside the school, 5 pm. Deal."

"Right, is 400 dollars ok with you?"

"Hmm, yeah, it's enough. What's his name again?"

"Shuichi Shindou."

* * *

"Ah finally, 10 minutes more before dismissal!" Eiri stretched and a chalk bulleted his way.

"Be quiet Uesugi, lessons are not yet over." The teacher said.

The whole class laughed, even Shuichi who was in a dazed mood since earlier. He could still taste Eiri's lips as he licked his own. Well, a few perverted thoughts enter our beloved singers mind.

"Alright as I was saying, the much awaited grand ball is coming. You may invite girls from other school if you want, but of course you have to pay for their expenses…

The teacher kept on talking while Shuichi returned to his dream mode.

_A ball huh? Will I bring Maiko or some models Hiro and I have met? Anyway why am I thinking this much, I can drag any woman I like.._

_Like?_

"Whoa! Cool! I can bring my girlfriend to the ball! How about you Eiri!" one of their classmates said.

Shuichi turned around and notice that everybody was busy taking about the ball. He glanced at Eiri who yawned as if not caring of what others are saying.

_Like?_

_What if it's him?_

Eiri scratched his head and looked at the clock. _Good, three minutes and I'm off.._

"Alright, since we don't have anything else to discuss today, I guess I'll have to reward you with an early dismissal?" their teacher glanced at his own watch.

"Yessss!" They all hissed.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." The teacher said and exited the room. Eiri ran outside to meet somebody while Shuichi thought of passing at the music room.

"Earlier, it's rain, now it's wind.. what am I – whah!" Shuichi was walking when his papers were blown by the wind.

"Goodness…" he muttered while picking up the papers. He heard someone approaching, and before he could turn around, he was engulfed by a dark shadow.

"Hi, Shuichi."

* * *

"Where are those guys? It's already 5pm." Eiri glared at every way. Some of the students were looking at him like he was weird.

Eiri gave them his 'stop looking at me or I'll fucking kick your head' stare at every student.

"Yo, Uesugi, sorry for being late, this is Jin and Ian, they will help me in our 'little mission' with that guy." he smirked.

"Uh – huh. Remember the deal ok! You have to be careful in doing it, Itsuki. Nobody has to see you."

"Hai, Uesugi, leave it to us." The guy named Itsuki said and went in front of the school gate.

* * *

"Hi Shuichi. You're as cute as always."

"K – Ken?" Shuichi said, still not standing up.

"Hehe, so you didn't forget me huh?" Ken said.

"Of course! Why would I! How are you?" He took Ken's hand who was offering to help him stand.

"Hmmm, fine I guess, I felt a lot better when I saw you. So you study here?" It's only now that I saw you here." Ken said.

"Uh – huh. I transferred last month. You went here after 8th grade right?" Shuichi carried on with the conversation while walking with Ken.

"You still look cute Shuichi." Ken said and whispered on Shu's ear. He held the brat's face and stared at him.

_What? Ken is one of the perverts?_

"K – Ken.. what are you..

"Ah, sorry." Ken said. Withdrawing his hand. "I just missed you." He said with sad eyes.

"Ken, is there any problem? I want to help. You seem a little down." Shuichi leaned forward.

YxS YxS YxSYxS

"There. Just as he said. Pink hair, and round eyes. But, he's with someone, what will we do?" Jin said, hiding behind the trees.

"Let's wait until the guy disappears, then we'll carry on with the mission."

yxs yxs yxs yxs

"P – prob.. no there's no problem.. Sorry.. I gotta go, it's nice meeting you again." Ken said, and jogged in place to indicate that he is in a hurry.

"Oh, you're still into soccer? You're really cool." Shuichi said and blushed.

"You really think I'm cool?" Ken said excitedly, and then blushed himself. "I know, I want to hang out with you. Will you go out with me next time?" he offered, smiling shyly.

_Does he mean.. like a date. _

"Yeah, why not." Shuichi answered immediately.

Ken breathed a sigh of relief and run towards the field.

"Bye Shu. I'll just find you inside the campus!" he waved and disappeared in the student crowd.

- Silence -

"Ken.. Hidaka. Iadmiredyou when we were in elementary." He whispered to himself and turned around to be cornered by three men, a little older than him.

"Shuichi Shindou aren't you?" Ian said, licking his lips. He was tall and has spiky hair, and even looks like a model.

"What do you want?" Shuichi said nervously turning back on his bratty self.

"Be nice to us, do you think I'm handsome?" Jin, a maniac looking yet sexy guysaid, taking a step forward.

_What's with this talk? Who are these guys?_

"How did you know my name? Stay away from me!" Shuichi stepped backward, eyeing Jin, who was the tallest of them all.

"Relax Shu – chan. We'll take you to a very good place." Itsuki smirked. He grabbed the brat's arm and pulled him close.

_No. it can't be! Is this kidnapping?_

"Ok, my time to arrive." Eiri whispered. He was hiding behind the trees.

"What! Let me go! Somebody help!" Shuichi shouted.

"Damn fool, nobody will come to rescue you. Just come with us so that we'll have a good time together." Jin said. Ian covered Shuichi's mouth and they dragged him.

"Hey.. What's all the fuss?" Eiri appeared.

"Who are you? Do you wanna go with us as well?" Itsuki glared.

"Let go of him, or I'll ruin your face." Eiri exchanged dangerous glares and spat on the ground.

"Heh.. watch your mouth blonde," Itsuki let go of a trembling Shuichi's arm and went to punch Eiri, but as you've guessed it, it was scripted and Eiri was able to counterattack the punch.

"Slow." Eiri said and kicked Itsuki on the butt.

"Ah.. Itsuki!" Ian shouted passing Shuichi to Jin. He grabbed Eiri's collar and gave him a head bat.

"Eiri – uhn…" Shuichi shouted, but his mouth was covered by Jin.

"Shut the fuck up." He said and dragged Shuichi to escape.

'Shu – hey! Don't take him!" Eiri tried to stand up and twisted Ian's arm.

"Ow – ow – ow – ow…" Ian pretended to be hurt.

"Serves you right," Eiri mumbled and ran to follow Jin, but a new figure that was not part of the plan appeared.

"Leave him alone." A cold voice said.

"Who the fu – ITE!" Jin shouted. His arm was being twisted for real, by this guy about 10 years younger than him. "Ack. Help me idiots!" he called for rescue.

"Shu – chan, are you alright?" the man asked, not letting go of poor Jin's arm.

"Hai.. I think that's too much Ken, you're breaking his arm." Shuichi winced just by seeing violence.

Ken's cold stare became soft and he threw Jin to one side. He gave a warning shot to the other two, as if telling them to fuck off or he'll kill them.

Eiri gave them a warning shot too, indicating that the play was over, and the three run away.

The blonde stared at this new guy, he looks young with dark brown hair and nice body. One thing that caught Eiri's attention was Ken's eyes, it was so much like his own, though Ken's was sharper and ready to kill. Ken noticed Eiri looking at him and he glared at his direction.

"You." Ken said, walking towards Eiri.

"Ah, Ken – chan, don't hurt him, he tried to help me earlier." Shuichi saved.

_Ken chan! What the – _

"I heard you screaming for help earlier, I was worried so I ran back here." He gave Shuichi a hug.

"Eh .. Ken.." Shuichi couldn't move, he could only let Ken embrace him, as a flaming Eiri watched them.

"Shuichi." Eiri snapped, as if disgusted with the whole scene.

Shuichi pulled away. "Ah, Ken, this is Eiri, my.. my classmate, and Eiri, this is Ken my..

"Thank you for helping him." Ken said with an 'ungrateful' tone. "You helped my Shu – chan."

_My Shu – chan!_ Eiri and Shuichi thought.

"Shu, thank goodness nothing happened to you." Ken said and embraced him again, this time possessively, with an addition of a swift kiss.

"Gah!" Eiri said aloud, not noticing that his mouth was still open even after the kiss. He had ticks everywhere on his head.

_Who is this guy! I'm gonna kill you! _

"Ken!" Shuichi pouted.

"Alright, see you again, I'm really late for my soccer practice." Ken waved for the second time, as if he and Shuichi are involved in a relationship.

_Why did you do that.. and in front of.. oh no.. I almost forgot Eiri's watching.. eep!_

Shuichi turned around and saw Eiri giving him disgusted looks. His left cheek has a little bruise, and his fists were tightly closed.

"Shuichi, what was that all about?" Eiri stood up, walking beside Shuichi.

"Well..

_Well, Ken is a friend of mine, but I didn't know why he suddenly kissed me.. and oh geez, you're face, it's bruised.. but wait a minute.. why is he asking.. is he curious? Or maybe jealous? _The inner personalities of Shuichi dueled.

"Well, I don't need to explain everything to you. What are you scheming? You don't need to interfere with my life." Shuichi said coldly.

Eiri felt an unexplainable pang of jealousy in his heart..

_Yeah, in the first place why did I bother doing this? Why am I feeling this.. That bullshit Ken, he ruined all my plans._

"But, anyway, I still want to thank you for… for saving me earlier, I didn't know what to do that time." Shuichi said, bowing his head humbly.

_Oh well, at least half of the plan went well. Eiri thought. I was able to make him talk nicely to me. It's time for the second plan._

"Hmph, even if it's not you, I'll still help." He walked slowly and pretended to fall. Shuichi caught him and they fell on the ground.

"Ah, sorry." Eiri said.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling dizzy?" Shuichi worriedly asked, fanning his hand on Eiri's face.

"Yeah, I'm alright, let me go." Eiri slapped Shuichi's hand and tried to get up, but he was 'weak' so fell again.

"Oh my, you need to go home." Shu said, helping Eiri stand up, but Eiri was a great actor and so, he pretended to collapse on Shuichi's lap.

"Waah! Eiri!"

A/n: Naughty Eiri, what is his second plan?

Notes:

Ite means ouch

Ken Hidaka is not my own character, I borrowed him from weiz kruz.

Jin and Ian are not mine either. They're from love mode. (I like Reiji by the way.)

Sigh.. and of course, Itsuki kun is not mine. He's from flash boys.

Review please!

**i need help again! who knows where i could download denkou sekka boys issues 2 and 3! waah! im really desperate!I really love that manga!**

**next chap: the continuations of Eiri's plans.. inside Shuichi's room! and the growing triangle between shu, eiri and ken.. and why is ken interested in shuichi?**

**review!**


	6. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: not mine

Sorry for updating late! I was so terribly busy with the finals week. anyway, I think I'm still alive so I have to update right? right?

anyway. I confess, the previous chapter was a whole crap.. that's the result of haste and wirter's block. thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter 6

Week 2: Sweet Dreams

"Master Shu! Is he ok?" one of the maids greeted. Shuichi was at the front gate of their mansion, with their driver carrying Eiri.

"How should I know? He just fainted on my lap.." Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"He's good looking don't you think? Another maid said, not paying attention to Shu. Her eyes wandered over Eiri.

"Yeah, I think that way too. He's gorgeous!" another maid replied.

"What are you talking about? Instead of chatting there, why don't you bring him to the guest room.!"

"Oh, hai master Shu" the maid said, and directed them to the guest room at the top floor.

They stopped by a large blue painted door and the maid twisted the knob.

"Huh?" the maid said twisting the knob repeatedly. "Strange."

"What's taking you so long? Just open it!" Shuichi whined.

"Master, the door is locked." She said simply.

"Then proceed to the other guest rooms." Shuichi said.

"Oh.. I forgot Master Shu, all the rooms are locked except ours and yours. Madame took all the keys. She said she wanted to have it engraved or designed or something. So she went to –

"The keys are. .oh no, you gotta be kidding." Shuichi mumbled.

"No sir, we're not kidding. So.. if that's the case, we'll just have to bring him to your room right?" the maid said.

"What! Why don't you bring him to your rooms?" Shuichi panicked.

"But sir! Ours is for helpers only. Your room is presentable. And he's your friend and guest right?"

_My friend and guest? Oh my… _

"What did I do to deserve this?" Shuichi sighed loudly as he scratched his head multiple times. The driver already carried Eiri to Shuichi's bed, and they left the two teens together.

"Ngrr.. those maids.." He glared at the closed door like a dog waiting for his victim. He was sitting at his favorite chair inside his room. He adjusted it near the bed to watch the rise and low movement of Eiri's chest.

"I didn't imagine he looks peaceful when he sleeps." He wandered his eyes on Eiri's blond and messy hair, and was tempted to touch it.

_Hey, it's soft.. just like a woman's._

"Wha!" he removed his hand immediately after realizing what he just done. "Whew."

But then, there's just this bittersweet voice on his ear whispering..

_He's cute isn't he?_

And of course there's the sweet voice counteracting...

_Shuichi.. you're a man!_

"Aargh!" he muttered and scratched his head some more.

"Uhn.. Shuichi.." he heard a faint voice.

His wide violet orbs widened some more.

"What? Did he say my name?" Shuichi said and his eyes 'accidentally' spotted Eiri's half – buttoned shirt.

_Wow.. he's really well built._

"Shu.." Eiri mumbled in his 'sleep'. He knew too well that Shuichi was watching him, so he made movements and sounds to tempt Shuichi.

_Damn it.. he's too slow.. I'm here for a reason.. Geez Shuichi.. one more touch and you're mine.. _

"What? A sleep talker? What a pervert.. Even in his dreams?" Shuichi pouted.

_Good thing you're handsome.. Or else I'll kick your butt. _Shuichi thought and he placed a blanket over Eiri.

Wrong move.

_Gotcha! _Eiri thought, and rolled over grabbing Shuichi's hand. He gave a fake snore and positioned himself on top of the brat.

"Gaah! Ow.. help!" Shuichi landed below Eiri. He noticed that the blonde was still 'sleeping' and he gave a sigh of relief. "Now, how in the world will I be able to get out of his grip?" he muttered.

_Good. Now don't think of anything else._ Eiri thought, gave another snore and nuzzled on Shuichi's neck.

Eiri was lying on top of Shuichi, his head beside the brat's. He opened his eyes a little to get a glimpse of Shuichi.

_Cute!_

"Sheesh." Shuichi whispered. Eiri's hair was tickling his ears. _What will I do? What will I do? What if he wakes up and he sees us in this position? What if the maids suddenly enter my room? What if mom suddenly arrived? What if…._

_Alright. I'll end your suffering. _Eiri thought as if reading Shuichi's mind and rolled away.

"Ah finally." Shuichi breathed.

"Finally what?" Eiri asked upon sitting up.

"Geez.. you almost had me suffocated!" Shuichi whined.

"Oh, sorry.. and by the way.. why are you lying here with me?" Eiri's eyes twinkled.

"What do you mean lying here with you? Don't you realize where you are? And for your information, you were the one who pulled me here while you were sleeping." Shuichi said.

"What? How would I pull you if you said I'm sleeping?" Eiri played innocent. "Admit it, you just want to sleep with me." Eiri insisted as if he was the victim.

"Huh.. in the first place, you shouldn't be here. Is it my fault if you're still a pervert even while you're sleeping?" Shuichi fought.

"Don't worry baby, I'm perverted only to you." Eiri caressed Shuichi's cheek.

"Waah! Get out of my house!" Shuichi panicked and threw a pillow on Eiri's face.

"What's with throwing a pillow on your lover? That's not lovable!" Eiri growled.

"Lover! What are you talking about! Perverts are not allowed on my house! Get out!"

"Awww, but you live in a mansion. And your bedroom is the same size of our whole house and you sleep here alone. Aren't you lonely?" Eiri nuzzled again on Shuichi's neck.

Once again a bittersweet voice whispered: _Yeah, isn't he right? He has a point don't you agree? You sleep in this bedroom all alone and lonely. Why not ask him to sleep here just for one night?_

_Oh no, you won't do that Shuichi. He's just seducing you. And how many times should I tell you, you're a man!_

_Yeah, but that's acceptable nowadays._

_But it's still not proper! You're an elite and he's just an ordinary guy._

_He's not just an ordinary guy, he's a hunk._

_Hunk or not, he's still not appropriate for Shuichi._

_Aww, you're just saying that. Look at you. You're blushing every time he's around._

_Am not!_

_You are! Look! You're angelic face looks like a tomato!_

_Well, yours look like a squashed potato._

_Baka, maybe you mean mashed._

_Whatever. _

Shuichi felt a peck on his cheeks.

"You seemed a little spaced out, so I kissed you."

Shuichi just sighed. He was too tired to argue, or rather, he didn't want to argue because he liked the feeling.

Eiri smiled at this. This means a ray of hope for him.

"Com'n, are you tired?" Eiri wrapped an arm on Shu's shoulder. "It must really be taxing to take care of me right? Let me massage you." Eiri moved his arm and massaged Shuichi's back.

_Ahhhh, that feels great_. Shuichi thought. _There, a little to the right.. yes_

Eiri smiled at Shuichi's silence. He leaned a little closer and tried to kiss Shuichi's neck but then….

"Shu –chan!" a female voice called.

Shuichi gasped. "It's mom!"

"Shuichi!" his mom called again, this time knocking softly on the door.

"M-mom? W – wait for a while."

"Why are you panicking Shu? What's the big deal if he sees me in your room? You can say that I'm your friend!" Eiri slouched on the bed.

"Don't be all comfy Eiri. Mom doesn't know about you." He stood up and opened the door.

"My Shu – chan, what took you so long to open the door? And.. who's this?" Shuichi's mom beamed at the new guy in front of her.

"Sorry mom. By the way, this is my classmate Eiri."

"Hi Eiri. How nice, Shuichi doesn't usually bring friends in our place except for Hiro."

"No that's not it mom… I didn't bring him with m-

"Ah yes, Shuichi's really nice. I'm here because we need to study for our upcoming exam."

"Is that so? Then, I think it's better if you sleep over here Eiri – kun. It's getting late." Shuichi's mom said.

"WHAT!" Shuichi shouted.

"Oh, I know you'll be excited honey." Shuichi's mom smiled. "Then I guess, you can sleep here at Shu – chan's room. I didn't bring the keys to the guess room."

"What an honor to sleep here in your house mom." Eiri grinned.

"What's that again?" Shu's mom asked.

"Wh – I mean ma'am." Eiri cleared his throat. "Now, Shuichi, before going to bed we need to continue our lessons." He smiled wider.

"Well then, I'll have to leave you, I still need to call my friends." Mrs. Shindou said and waved, then closed the door.

"I can't believe this." Shuichi slammed his hand on his face.

"Believe it or not. I'm staying here tonight." Eiri hissed on Shuichi's ear.

"I need to call Hiro." Shuichi stood up.

"No you won't. I'm serious. We need to continue our lessons." Eiri smiled wickedly.

Shuichi felt cold air rushing down his spine. He refused to turn around and face the blonde.

"Hey by the way where's my bag? We can't study if we don't have the book right?" Eiri wandered his eyes on Shuichi's large room. It contained a (1)double sized bed with many pillows and warm blankets, a living room set complete with stereo and wide screen television, the newest computer with surround speakers, a grand piano, a brand new keyboard, 4 electric guitars, a drum set, a mic, a tall and wide shelf of cds, a large walk - in cabinet, a refrigerator, 5 cell phone cameras, 7 cd and mp3 players, painting materials, a family picture, a picture of him and Hiro, a picture of him and his pets which include a Siberian husky and Golden retriever, animè posters, manga and collectibles, and lots of pockey.

Eiri rubbed his eyes. He can't believe Shuichi was that rich. The truth was, anyone can survive in Shuichi's room for long.

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. He thought Eiri was referring to studying as 'something related to.. well you know, something perverted'.

"Your bag is over there." Shuichi pointed near the shelf of cds.

"Ok." Eiri said and carried his bag. He eyed the shelf and shook his head in jealousy. "You know, aside from cds, you should also have a shelf of books, Shuichi."

"I'm not a bookbird, Eiri. I prefer reading mangas." He grabbed a bag of snacks from his refrigerator.

"Maybe you mean, bookworm?" Eiri smirked. "You really need to improve your English." He waved their English book on the brat's face and snatched the pack of chips from Shuichi's hands. "Hmmm, imported chips? I've tasted this before when I went to America."

"Bird or worm, I still don't like books. Just get on with the lessons so I could sleep."

"Oh fine. Now you're the one who want to begin the lessons huh?' Eiri licked his lips.

They stopped reviewing at 11 pm due to Shuichi's whining and Eiri's pervert hormones.

(Oh, I get it ok, you don't have to teach it multiple times, you're beginning to sound like K sensei. And remove your hand on my leg)

(If you have a wrong answer, I'll give you a kissing punishment)

"So, Shuichi, I'll sleep on this side of the bed" he slumped on the right side away from the window. "You know, the morning sun ruins my perfect skin."

"Who says you'll sleep on my bed?"

"Awwww, but I already slept on your bed earlier right?"

"Right. So now, I'm the one who's going to sleep on it."

"Eh? But where will I sleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe the floor or the couch? Your pick." Shuichi grimaced. He liked teasing Eiri.

But Eiri doesn't want to be teased.

"No way! I'm a visitor!" he tangled himself on the blankets. "I'm sleeping here or else I'll tell your mom that you're the lowest in English class."

"No! you won't tell her that!"

"I will if you let me sleep on the floor or couch." Eiri stuck out his tongue.

"Geez.. what's wrong in sleeping on the couch? For your information, that couch is the very best in China!" Shuichi bragged.

"If it's the very best, I want to see you sleep on it." Eiri replied sleepily.

"Aaaargh! You're inside my room dammit! You have to follow my instructions!"

"I am Eiri Uesugi. And I don't follow instructions from brats. Good night!"

"Waah!" Shuichi threw a pillow on Eiri.

"Tsk!" Eiri returned the fight. He threw a pillow and it hit Shuichi's face.

"Ow! That hurts!" Shuichi slapped Eiri with a stuffed toy.

"Just let me sleep! I'm too tired!" Eiri threw the toy on the floor and hid himself on the blankets.

Shuichi pulled the blankets before Eiri could hide from it.

Eiri growled.

Shuichi smirked.

A pillow met Shuichi's face.

Shuichi glared and pushed Eiri on the floor.

Bad move.

Eiri pulled the brat close to him, caressed his cheek and pinched it.

So hard that Shuichi scowled.

Shuichi pinched Eiri's nose that the blonde couldn't breathe.

Eiri stretched Shuichi's face.

"Ouch.. shtoph eet." Shuichi said (ouch stop it)

"Snop pinjing ny nosh. I cand bwead! (Stop pinching my nose. I can't breathe!)

Ok, so sleeping on a bed is a very far story for the two of them. Let's hit the fast forward button.

At school….

"Yo, Shuichi, looks like you didn't get some sleep." Hiro greeted. Eiri yawned beside him and walked past them.

"Hey, don't tell me something happened between you and that guy!" Hiro shouted

"What are you talking about Hiro! Come here and I'll tell you what happened." Shuichi rubbed his eyes.

Inside the classroom…..

"Yo Uesugi! Looks like you had some fun last night!" Tachi whistled.

"Yeah yeah. Buzz off. I wanna get some sleep." Eiri carelessly waved and rested his head on his arm.

Shuichi related the story to Hiro and went to his classroom afterwards. He slid the door open and stifled a yawn.

"Oh, Shuichi, looks like Eiri didn't make you sleep last night! You two looked like you shared one bed.!" Tachi teased.

Shuichi froze.

Eiri's eye twitched.

Tachi's lazy eyes widened.

"Oh no! judging by your faces… does that mean I'm right? You slept on Shuichi's bed Eiri?"

"I didn't even have a blink." Eiri replied.

"But…. You are at Shuichi's room!" Tachi asked. This time, Ma – kun and Ken joined their conversation.

"Oh shut up. He went to my house for English tutorials ok? That's why we didn't sleep." Shuichi rolled his eyes and went to his seat.

"Yeah, that's true." Eiri said and yawned again.

Tachi and his group shook their heads.

"Two more weeks Uesugi. Two more weeks. Don't forget the deal." Tachi whispered.

"Can't I at least get some down payment?" Eiri growled.

"What for? Nothing that interests me happened." He replied.

"What about sleeping in his room? Doesn't that count?" Eiri scratched his head.

"No. I want something fun." Tachi smirked and went to his own chair.

"Bastards." Eiri whispered.

yeah. seriously, the end of this chap.

a/n: ( 1): ummmm.. everybody's dream room?

Is it true that Murakami sensei is currently continuing Gravitation?please help me! i need to download the latest issues of the manga! could you tell me some sites?

to those who are asking: I'm going to make a sequel of Accept me. ' and of course, Shu and Eiri have a new baby! whopee!


	7. Swimming Pool Trouble

Gomen minna san, I won't be updating for the meanwhile. Guess what the Christmas elves have for me? A computer crash! Damnit. I can't continue with my other fics because I'm not comfortable using other computers. Guess what's the reason? My greediness for downloading yaoi!

Anyway, I think I'll rewrite the whole new chapter of Truth behind the dare.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own gravitation 1 and 2.** Why does Maki Murakami get all the gravitation fun?

**A/N: Ken Hidaka and Ken the friend of Tachi is not the same person.**

Chapter 7: Swimming pool trouble

Shuichi Shindou stretched his arms and breathed the fresh morning air. He stretched his legs and ran towards their classroom one Thursday morning. He took the shortcut which was on the school garden when he heard familiar voices behind the bushes.

"Look! He's with that woman again! That bastard!"

"Wow, she's really sexy and pretty!"

"Yeah, really big –

"Shut up Ma kun, you have blood all over your face."

"Look who's talking Tachi, you're nose bleeding as well!"

Ken began whistling to the tune of pretty woman (don't own that) andblood emerged from his nose.

"Shhhh!" Tachi and Ma kun hissed.

_What the – their spying on a woman? They're really perverts!"_

Shuichi began to walk away when he heard something that changed his mind.

"Aw, man, look at Eiri! He's making that maniac smirk!" Tachi growled.

"What did that woman see on that blonde?" Ma kun wondered.

"Beats me. He's a woman magnet." Ken said.

"Shhh!" the other two chorused.

_Eiri? They mean - Eiri's with a woman? A chick? Damn him._

Shuichi crawled behind the bushes curiously without alarming the three and peaked curiously. Indeed, there was the blonde with a woman with long brown hair. She had cherry red lips which no man will turn down, her sexy curves dancing seductively in Shuichi's purple orbs.

"She's – she's beautiful." Shuichi whispered to himself.

"Eiri, I was really lonely when you didn't come home last night. Where have you been."

"Err, none of your business."

"Eiri! Don't be too harsh on me!" the woman said. "Be sure to come home tonight ok?"

"I'll think about it." Eiri said while scratching his head.

"What? He turned down an offer of a woman?" Tachi crumpled the leaves in front of him.

"Didn't come home last night huh? Where did he go?" Ma kun asked.

"How can you be so stupid. He slept on Shindou's house right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sleeping on a man's house instead of a gorgeous looking gal. That's much more stupid." Ma kun protested.

"You two shut up. He might hear us!" Tachi said as Eiri's eyebrows knotted.

"I'll be going now." Eiri said while shrugging.

"Alright Eiri kun, be a good boy and come home ok?" the woman kissed Eiri's forehead while the blonde protested.

"c – com'n!" Tachi waved at the others and crawled out not noticing Shuichi.

"Oh, it isn't over yet." Ken said.

"Baka! Eiri will see us!" Tachi said and brushed the leaves that were on his shoulders.

Shuichi glared jealously at the woman. Eiri was now yawning while the woman was putting on his shades. She opened her car and pinched Eiri's cheek before getting in.

_What's this? He only liked me temporarily? _Shuichi thought and crawled unnoticed.

* * *

A kid with pink locks dragged his way to the swimming pool. After lunch that day, they were required to attend their P.E classes which was swimming. He wanted to avoid Eiri the whole day, luckily, the blonde skipped classes.

"Maybe he's with that woman." Shuichi muttered.

He heard his classmates' voices as he approached the pool. They were definitely excited over something.

"Hey, have you heard? Our new sensei is so cool!" a guy said.

"Yeah, and good looking." Another said. One group was forming a circle and they were chatting nonstop about the new swimming teacher.

"So the rumors are true? I heard it from Nakano Hiroshi of the other section."

_Hiro? Since when did he become a gossiper?_ Shuichi thought.

"Then maybe he's young."

"No, Nakano said he was on his thirties.

"Oh my! There he is!" one student squealed.

Their eyes were greeted by a handsome guy with emerald green hair and deep blue eyes. He was a little taller than Shuichi and he had a cheerful smile on his lips.

"Konnichiwa minna san!" he greeted.

And the students greeted back.

"I'm Sakuma Ryuichi, your new teacher in swimming. I'll teach you first the basics. I'm not expecting a lot, but I wish you'd all try your best. Now, please change into your swimming outfits please." He said and sat on a nearby chair.

The whole class almost ran just to quickly change. Tachi and the rest of his friends gathered around the shower room, eyeing Shuichi's body. They smirked and went beside the brat.

Tachi rubbed his palms together and without another word, he grabbed Shuichi butt.

"What! You prick!" he said alarmed.

"How was it?" Ma kun asked.

Tachi grinned. "You know, soft and handful." He said while cupping Shuichi's ass again.

"What's so great about a guy's ass?" Shuichi growled. "I wonder how many pervert guys are in this class?"

"About, the whole crowd?" Tachi said and laughed.

"Tsk." Shuichi was pissed and turned away only to be cornered by Eiri. He didn't notice the blonde earlier and was surprised (and happy) to see him now.

"What?" he snapped. "You wanna grab my ass too?" Shuichi was getting angry.

"Actually yes, but I can do that anytime I want." Eiri replied calmly.

"Bastards." Shuichi muttered.

Eiri grinned. Then something caught his eye. Tachi and his friends were fanning dollars on themselves. The blonde glared and walked out before Shuichi.

_What's with him? First he'll make fun of me, then in an instant he'll glare?_

Shuichi was pissed even more. He thought that Eiri's glare was addressed to him.

All of the students hurried to the pool to see their sensei.

"Now class, I'll teach you basic freestyle." Ryuichi said. He went to the diving board, balanced for a moment while everyone glued their eyes on him. He breathed, and within seconds he dived perfectly on the pool. Next, he swam towards the other end with grace and poise.

Shuichi felt his heart leap. Was it just him or this Ryuichi is sparkling? The said sensei swam to the rhythm like an angel flapping his wings.

The others remained silent. All of them had their mouths open, their hearts and eyes full of Sakuma san.

Ryuichi got out of the pool and picked up a towel and wiped his face. For Shuichi, he looked like he was kissing the towel seductively as his deep blue eyes were gleaming admiringly at them. All of them drooled.

Well, except for one.

"I – I think I'm drowning at those eyes." Ma kun said dreamily.

Tachi and Ken sighed, speechless of Ryuichi's beauty.

"Sakuma san." Shuichi whispered to himself.

Eiri gave Shuichi his death glare but the brat didn't seem to notice. In fact, nobody's seeing anything except the shining sensei in front of him.

* * *

"Shuichi and Hiro sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon. They were at the school canteen, with their hands on their chins while their eyes were staring dreamily at space. The other students were like them. Instead of eating, they were all looking at the ceiling like it was some kind of wonder.

"Ryuichi sama. So kakkoi!" a guy said.

"Stop drooling Tatsuha!" Eiri scolded. He and his brother were also at the canteen. Tatsuha, like the others were hypnotized by Ryuichi like he was some kind of love spell.

"Aniki. Aniki, I think I'm –

"Don't even say the word Tat, or I'll stick this knife on your butt." Eiri gritted his teeth.

"I knew it Aniki. For the first time I saw him –

Eiri wasn't paying attention to what his brother was saying. He murdered his food – whatever it was and mumbled curses by himself.

"- he's so great! How I love his eyes -

Eiri stabbed his food violently with his fork that the plate made screeching noises.

"Shhhh!" the students glared at him and continued day dreaming.

- I knew it. Aniki, I'm in love!"

And at that very moment, a knife dived it's way to Tatsuha's plate, breaking it into several pieces.

* * *

Shuichi hurriedly made his way to the swimming pool area. He can't wait to see Sakuma san again. He ran furiously, miraculously avoiding all students that are on his way.

His eyes were blinded with his speed that he still bumped towards a certain soccer player.

"Ouch." Shuichi rubbed his nose. "Oh. Gomen. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking on where I was going and –

"Shuichi?" he heard a familiar voice said. He looked up for he was bowing multiple times.

"K – ken?" he was surprised to have bumped into his friend.

"H – hi Shuichi. I see you're in a hurry." Ken said. "But, will you talk to me for a minute?" he asked hopefully.

"S – Sure." Shuichi grinned nervously. He was stuck between wanting to get in class and with talking.

"Well, I was just wondering if -

Eiri stifled a yawn and walked slowly towards the pool. But before he could reach his destination, he hid behind a post as he saw Shuichi talking with the guy he encountered the other day.

" – if you could go out with me on Saturday." Ken blushed a little.

"S – Saturday?" Shuichi asked.

_That guy again? _Eiri narrowed his eyes to memorize Ken's features.

"Yes. Soccer practices were cancelled that day so we could go to the mall, go to the park, or do whatever you want. I'll treat you somewhere nice and we could also –

"Altight Ken. I'll go. I'll go with you." Shuichi didn't realize that the words came out of his mouth faster than he wanted to shut it up.

"Ken! Soccer's about to start!" one of his team mates called.

"Really?" Ken's face was delighted. "I'm really glad! Saturday afternoon then, around 1pm, at the dolphin park." Ken waved.

"Yeah, see you." Shuichi waved and ran to his class without bearing into mind what Ken said. All he wanted to do is to be at Ryuichi's class in time. Luckily, the teacher was not there yet.

"Oh good." Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's good?" Eiri asked sarcastically.

"He's here!" one of their classmates shouted.

"Ah, konnichiwa!" Ryuichi greeted. He removed his shades and waved to the whole class. He removed his shirt and went to the diving board.

"Well, no time to waste. Today, I'll be teaching you basic diving." He said and breathed again before executing it.

The dive was almost perfect. The splash that he made was soothing to the ears, the timing was great, and as he showed up, they saw that he was sparkling again.

"Oooooh." They chorused.

Eiri 'hmphed.'

Ryuichi climbed out of the pool and got his towel. The water droplets flowed freely on his well built upper body.

"Now, I want all of you to try that." Ryuichi said breaking the silence.

The students made their way to the diving board since all of them wanted to try. They were literally pushing one another so Ryuichi, being the good sensei that he was, ordered them to do it alphabetically.

"Alright Aizawa, you're first." Ryuichi smiled.

"Sakuma san smiled at me. I'll die happy!" he whispered to his classmates.

"I hope you rot." Eiri cursed.

Tachi dived properly, with a little grace. It was not perfect but it was acceptable. Same goes for Ma kun and Ken's dive. The others students tried their luck until….

"Shindou Shuichi, you're next." Ryuichi announced and looked for the brat. "Shuichi?"

Shuichi stepped forward and shivered a bit.

"I – I don't think I can do it sensei." Shuichi said. The last thing that he wanted his classmates to know is that, he's a terrible swimmer.

"You can Shindou kun. Try your best! I'm not aiming for perfection; just give it your best shot!" Ryuichi patted him on the back.

"O – Ok." Shuichi whispered and closed his eyes. Before he could stand on the diving board, he heard Ryuichi whisper.

"I like your hair by the way, and – (he sniffed shu's hair) it smells like my favorite fruit. Strawberry! I use the same shampoo too!"

Shuichi giggled and his classmates sent him dagger looks. They wondered what Ryuichi was whispering to the brat and they gasped as their sensei's hand ruffled Shuichi's hair. (They were all jealous)

He managed to do a dive. It was not perfect, just like his classmates'. But, judging from other's performance, his was the worst, however, Ryuichi was still pleased.

"See! You can do it Shindou kun!" Ryuichi patted Shuichi. "Uesugi, you're next." Shuichi smiled.

Eiri scratched his head and walked past Shuichi without looking at him. Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Watch me." Eiri said, still not looking at the brat's eyes.

Shuichi's mouth opened more while his already wide eyes widened some more. In front of him, no, in front of everybody else, Eiri went to the diving board and balanced silently, and after a deep breathing, he dived on the pool with exact beauty and grace as Ryuichi. For Shuichi's eyes, it was better than what Ryuichi did. Eiri emerged form the pool, shaking his head to release the water that was on his hairas Ryuichi clapped his hands.

"That was superb Uesugi!" the students clapped with him. "Very very good. Excellent!" Ryuichi was giving him all praises. "I think you're a pro!"

Shuichi wanted to congratulate him for a nice dive, but the blonde was eagerly avoiding him, so instead he crumpled his towel and walked away.

"Guys! Settle down! It's almost time! So we'll meet again next week. Please fall in line; I need to sign your score cards."

The whole class did what they were told. Tachi's group was in the front line so they finished passing their card for Ryuichi to sign.

"Hey." Tachi said while nodding at the others. They spotted Shuichi approaching the end of the line.

Shuichi sighed, somewhat confused and depressed. He was somewhat rooted on his spot and he find it very hard to move. The next thing he knew, a strong wind came and blew his score card to the other side of the pool. Luckily, it didn't fell on the water.

"Geez." Shuichi muttered and ran towards the other end.

Tachi smirked at his friends as if they were thinking the same thing. Ma kun and Ken looked carefully, watching if anybody can see them, and after they were safe, they gave a thumbs – up sign at Tachi.

Shuichi bent down to pick up the piece of paper, and afterwards, he felt a hand on his back. But before he could turn around, he fell on the pool.

"What –

Shuichi's feet couldn't reach the bottom so panicked. He tried to jump, but the water was pulling him down.

_I'm not going to make it! Whoever pushed me, curse him!_

He tried harder to swim on the other end where it was safe, but the obvious thing hit him.

He didn't know how to swim.

And that where he saw it.

The red, large and bold letters glaring at him.

**WARNING: 7 FEET**

He panicked some more and cried. He couldn't let out his voice since he was trembling from cold and half of his head was already drowning. He shut his eyes and let himself drown.

And slowly, he went down.

And down.

_Wait! What am I doing! I can't just die here! It's too embarrassing!_

He tried to raise a hand, but the water was just too heavy that it was pulling him down. Fortunately, Ryuichi saw at the corner of his eye that someone was struggling for dear life.

"Oh my!" he shrieked and the others looked at his direction. He got up from his chair and prepared to save the brat when a shadow stopped him and dived on the pool.

"Is that the Shindou kid?" Tachi asked as if he didn't know.

"Yeah! There's no mistake about it! Poor him! Why did he drown!" Ma kun acted.

"Wait, who's that!" Ken pointed out at the second person who was joining Shuichi.

"No – it can't be –

Tachi gritted his teeth.

Eiri carried Shuichi out of danger and shook him to wake up.

"It – it's ok, he just swallowed water. Move aside Uesugi kun, I'll give him mouth to mouth re –

But Eiri wasn't listening. He applied pressure on Shuichi's chest, and in front of their teacher and his classmates, he gave Shuichi mouth to mouth resuscitation that all of them were shocked. Before Ryuichi came, Eiri was everyone's favorite.

Shuichi coughed out the water and managed to open his eyes a little, and the last thing he saw before his eyes finally gave up was a blonde man who was looking worriedly over him.

* * *

"Shu? Where'e my Shu?" a voice asked.

"Madame, your shoe is at your room." A maid said.

"Baka, I'm not talking about shoes! I'm looking for Shuichi!" Shuichi's mom said.

"Ah, he's sleeping in his room." The maid replied.

Shuichi winced as he heard voices. He had difficulty opening his eyes. He found that he was in his room but he could tell that something was wrong.

"I'm going to change his clothes." His mom said, her voice becoming deeper.

"Oh no you won't!" he heard the maid said.

_What! She doesn't have the right to talk to mom like that!_ Shuichi thought.

"Step aside! You're blocking my way!" his mom said and opened the door.

Shuichi looked at the door. Strange. It didn't open, and no sound came, but he could still hear their voices.

"Get your hands of him – you stupid blabber mouth!" the maid said.

_Damn maid! I'll make sure she'll get fired!_

"You watch your mouth! You don't want to wake him don't you?" his mom said and he felt a cold hand making its way to his chest.

"Move aside! Do you want me to kill you? I said don't touch him!" the maid shouted.

"Don't talk to mom like that!" Shuichi shouted and slapped the maid.

But it was different when he opened his eyes. His hand was raised in mid air as a black haired Eiri fell on the floor.

"Serves you right." Eiri's voice filled the room.

"Who – what? Eiri? Oh my – Eiri wake up!" he shook the black haired guy.

"You! Why did you that!" the guy said.

"S – sorry. I guess I was dreaming." He said.

"Of course you were." The real Eiri said.

"Wh – what? Eiri? If you're there then who's –

"Tat, get out of here before dad sees you." Eiri said as Shuichi dropped Tatsuha on the floor.

"Damnit. It was nice meeting you." Tatsuha said slowly and sarcastically while throwing a towel and neat clothes at Shuichi.

"What's this and where am I?" Shuichi asked.

"My clothes. Our house. You were all soaked up for your information. So go and take a bath before dinner starts. You don't want to smell like shit in front of our –

"Dinner! Dinner? Just exactly what time is it!" Shuichi asked.

"8:30 pm." Eiri raised an eyebrow.

"Ei – eight thirty! Why didn't you wake me up! What – my mom will be wo –

"She called earlier and I answered your phone. I told her she need not be worried because you're here to study with me and I told her you were sleeping because you were exhausted."

"She believed that?" Shuichi asked.

"Believe me, it's the charms." Eiri smirked and pointed at the bathroom door. "Go now, dinner will be served in a few minutes."

"Hai." Shuichi said lamely and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After dinner, the three guys went back to the room. They fooled their father that Shuichi was one of the new members of the temple and after that, the monk said nothing much.

"So, Shuichi, right? You look like Sakuma sensei." Tatsuha said while unwrapping a candy which he stole from their cabinet of sweets.

Eiri rolled his eyes and muttered something about stupidity and obsession then walked away.

"Where you saying something aniki?" Tat asked while chewing the strawberry flavored sweet.

"I said I'll take a bath now. Go to your room Tat, the old man might see us." He said then closed the bathroom door.

"Don't mind aniki. Anyway, as I was saying you look like him – my honey Ryuichi." Tat said dreamily and hugged himself.

Shuichi sweat dropped but tried to be friendly. "You think so? (Tat nodded) I admire him too. Well, you look exactly like your –

"Like my brother? Yeah. All that saw us said. But the hair and voice is different." Tat said annoyingly.

"Well yeah but you see –

"Aw, Ryu chan must feel this way." He hugged Shuichi from behind. "And (he sniffed the brat's hair) he must smell this way too. Hmmmm. Ah." Tat said while resting his head on Shu's shoulder. His arms were snaking on Shuichi's chest.

"H – hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, don't play innocent. You told me I look like my brother right?"

"Yeah."

"And I told you – you look like Ryu chan."

"What's the point?" Shuichi asked with a perfect imitation of Eiri's coldness.

"Aargh! You're so stupid!" he said then silence filled the room. "Hey, that's it! Since you don't understand, I'll just show you what it means!" he pushed Shuichi on the floor and grinned triumphantly.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're also a pervert like your brother!" Shuichi shrieked.

"Exactly." Tat licked his lips and removed his own shirt.

"You better not!" Shuichi crawled away but his legs were caught by the younger Uesugi.

"One more thing I haven't told you about our differences –

Shuichi gulped and sweat drops appeared on his whole blue face.

- we both have so many woman but I'm much more aggressive, and I always get what I want." He said.

"But I'm not a woman!" Shuichi shouted but his mouth was covered with Tatsuha's hand.

"I'm warning you, don't make any sound or the old man will hear us. The one who'll be humiliated when we're seen is you!" Tatsuha said and once again smiled victoriously.

"I don't care – gah – get off me – no" Shuichi cried and struggled to get free but Tat was strong and he snuggled next to the brat.

"Ah, you really smell nice!"

"Go and sniff your brother! I used his soap!" _Arghh! I'm stuck with two perverts! Help me Eiri!_

And of course, the younger wasn't listening. It was to the point that he was about to kiss Shuichi when his eyes widened.

"Stop it Tatsuha! Help!" Shuichi screamed.

"Ah – you see – aniki –

Shuichi turned his head to see Eiri standing behind them.

"Why won't you continue?" Eiri stood on the doorway, his arms crossed and his lower body wrapped with a towel.

"We – were just playing, yeah, just playing." Tatsuha reasoned out.

"Just playing a perverted game." Eiri finished for him.

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief and crawled away fast putting on his shirt.

"Aniki, you always come in a very bad timing."

"Get out of here before I wipe your ass out."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Here, wipe my ass." Tat said while patting his butt.

Eiri moved forward, but before he could reach Tatsuha, the younger was running to his own room.

"Always a pain in the ass." Eiri rubbed his forehead and removed his towel.

It took minutes before Shuichi reacted.

"WAAAAh! At least tell me that you're changing so I'll have time to turn around!" Shuichi blushed furiously while his hands were

plastered safe on his eyes.

"It's not a big deal. You have like this one hanging on you right?" Eiri smirked while putting on his clothes.

"But - but –

"It's alright to look now." Eiri said while buttoning his shirt. "Man, I'm really sleepy."

Shuichi slowly removed his hands from his eyes and sighed. This was gonna be a long night. Eiri threw a pillow and a blanket at him

and he caught it on time. He climbed on the bed and rested.

"Ah, I feel my back sore." Shuichi said.

"That's because it's your first time to dive. Your muscles aren't practiced." Eiri said while climbing on the same bed.

"Wait! Why are you sleeping here?" Shuichi demanded, moving away.

"Because this is my room. Got a problem with that?" Eiri asked while burying his face on the pillow.

"We can't sleep on the same bed!"

"Says who? Here we go again Shuichi. I'm not going to do anything to you, so shut up and sleep! If you don't want to sleep beside me then go to the living room and get some futon! Or you could sleep with my dad, or Tatsu –

"No thanks, I'll just sleep here." He said and realized that he really don't have a choice.

"Hey, are you asleep?" he asked Eiri.

"Mphf." Eiri mumbled.

"It's just 10pm, why don't we play?"

"Downwana." He mumbled and buried his face more. He was not good in playing games – remembering truth or dare.

"Awwww but Eiri, it'll be fun. I have some cards on my backpack." Shuichi pleaded.

"No. I'm tired." Eiri said turning to face the brat.

"Alright then." He pouted. "Let's just talk. How many siblings do you have?"

The answer came simply as "Three." Then, not being his usual self he asked "How about you?"

"Two. The other is a girl. Her name is Maiko. How does it feel to live in a temple?"

"There's nothing much to do, that is if you agree cleaning the whole place, washing your own clothes, cooking –

"You cook?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"Yeah, I started when I was four. Amazing you think?" Eiri beamed.

"Uh huh. So aside from English, what's your favorite subject?" Shuichi asked, becoming comfortable.

"I don't like English, it's just I lived in America for a year." Eiri said.

"I've been to America too, but only for three days. We have a food and clothes company there."

"So, you're really rich. Must be happy with maids huh?" Eiri smirked.

"What do you mean by that? They're annoying, just like any other woman." Then he remembered Eiri with the woman the other day.

"Women are interesting, but I agree they get on my nerves sometimes. So how many women have you been dating?"

"None." Shuichi said.

"None? Are you serious! Oh yeah, you must be very busy with your darling Ken." Eiri said sheepishly, remembering the incident last time.

"What are you talking about!" Shuichi snapped.

Oh com'n you know what I'm talking about! If you don't like women, you must like men, and you have a date with Ken on Saturday -

"How did you know that?" Shuichi questioned him.

"Oh forget it. I'm going to sleep!" Eiri turned to face the wall and shut his eyes.

_Damn, I looked like a gossiper! Stupid Eiri._

"I'm talking to you! Answer me! You were eaves dropping aren't you?" Shuichi asked and shook the sleeping blonde.

"I told you forget it! I was just guessing and you fell for it! So it's true, you really were dating him huh?" Eiri replied furiously.

"I'm not! He just asked me to come with him, is that bad? We're friends! And I still believe you heard our conversation!"

"So what if I heard? Just wait till this news get on the whole class." Eiri bluffed.

"Why the heck will you do that!" Shuichi was surprised. What will the whole class say when they knew he was to date a soccer genius?

"Oh, it's because you're just new at school and you're flirting with some superstar." Eiri said dramatically. "I can see the headline now. Pinky flirts with soccer balls." Eiri laughed.

"Damn you. It's just a friendly gathering!"

"Whatever." Eiri said and prepared to sleep.

"Hey – hey wait, can't we talk this over? You're not gonna tell them are you?" Shuichi pleaded. "Com'n I'll just treat you wherever you want for a day! Just don't tell them!"

_Bingo! _Eiri smiled. He admired his own self for thinking fast in situations like this. In other words, he planned this whole stuff after his mouth slipped about Shuichi's date.

"Eiri?" Shuichi pleaded. "Eiri answer me."

"Alight. I will not tell it to anybody. But in return, you'll also date me. Twice. It's settled. And you'll be the one to treat me. Good night." Eiri said quickly before Shuichi could comment and he closed his eyes and snored.

"Geez. Falling asleep when having a normal conversation." Shuichi said aloud and crumpled his hair in dismay. "Good night to you to bastard." He said and lay down.

The wall clock kept on ticking slowly, followed by Eiri's soft snores, while a certain pink haired brat kept on moving since he can't sleep. He turned in every position possible, but the sleep fairy still won't visit him. Sighing, he sat up and looked at the open round window.

The full moon was shining proudly at him illuminating Eiri's dark room. Trees surrounded the temple and birds were sleeping peacefully on them. The wind blew gently, causing the trees to sway and some leaves to fall. Shuichi remembered earlier. The time when his score card flew, when he fell, when he struggled for life, and when he was rescued.

He looked at Eiri whose back was facing him. He smiled as a thought entered his mind. Who would have thought that a playful and cold bastard like Eiri would save some nobody like him?

_Maybe I was wrong with my first impression of you._

"I know now why I can't sleep. I forgot to thank you." He whispered, and without thinking of what he was doing, he planted a kiss on Eiri's cheek.

And after that, he felt that he could sleep peacefully for the first time in years.

But the next thing he knew his PJs were being pulled down by Eiri.

"Stop that!" Shuichi said while pulling his PJs.

"Don't blame me. I was waking you for the past hour. I thought you were dead so I –

"So you pulled my pants? What a great way to wake someone up." Shuichi grumbled and realized that it was indeed morning.

"Good morning to you." Eiri beamed and pushed him out of the bed. "Go and take a bath! We don't have time to eat breakfast. We'll be late." He folded the blankets and arranged the pillows. Shuichi went to the bathroom and took a bath.

"I'm hungry Eiri. Let's stop to buy something to eat." Shuichi's stomach pleaded. "Just bread!"

"Fine." Eiri said and glanced at his watch. Shuichi went inside a bread shop which was beside a flower shop. Eiri waited outside and looked at the colorful flowers beside him. He bent to smell one when he felt that someone was to come. He looked at the person in front of him. He was wearing the same uniform and has the same height as Shuichi. He narrowed his eyes. Not only that. He had the same eyes, face shape, hair style, lips – everything. Except for the hair and eye color. If Shuichi would dye his hair brown, no doubt, everyone will think that they are twins.

"Are you listening to me?" the guy said to Eiri.

"Ah, sorry, were you talking to me? I was just thinking about something." _Someone actually._ "Could you repeat what you said?" he asked politely.

"Ah, I was asking you, when would be our next meeting?" the guy said.

"Meeting? Do I know you?" Eiri asked confusedly.

"Geez, so you weren't listening from the very start." He sighed. "Ohayou Uesugi sempai. I am Omi Tsukiyono from the computer club. Would our next club meeting be rescheduled?"

"Oh, that, no. The schedule would remain. And the teacher told me to bring cds and diskettes. Also bring your computer books." Eiri said absent mindedly, still checking on Omi's appearance.

"Ah, if that's the case, then I'll be going to school now. Do you want to come with me?" Omi offered although a bit uncomfortable with Eiri's looks.

"No, I have a companion. Ja." Eiri said.

"Ja." Omi said and his earrings gleamed like his smile. He ran towards school and disappeared out of Eiri's sight while Shuichi exited the bread shop.

"Eiri, you want some? Eiri. Hey Eiri!" Shuichi called out.

"H – yeah. Give me that." He grabbed the bread from the plastic and shoved it on his mouth. "c'mon, lech hurry we'll be leyforclash."

Shuichi understood and ran with Eiri, when a familiar voice called.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" Ken called.

"Oh, Ken, ohayou." Shuichi bowed and both of them stopped running.

"Ohayou to you too." He bowed and looked at Eiri curiously.

"Shuichi, about tomorrow, do you still want to come?" he eyed Shuichi possessively which caused Eiri to stick out his tongue."

The brat glanced at Eiri first then to Ken before saying. "Yeah, see you."

"That's great!" Ken said and he stretched. "I hope that doesn't bother you." He turned to Eiri.

"Not at all." Eiri smiled. Who would be bothered? He will date Shuichi twice.

And the three of them went to school.

**Next chap: Shuichi dates Ken, Shuichi dates Eiri, and Eiri dates Shuichi! plus the truth about Ken Hidaka and Shuichi's look alike – Omi!**

suggestions and comments are welcome!

**Question: have you read gravitation2? hehe i think Eiri's jealous!**


	8. Excuses

Ah, I'm depressed; I'm having fewer and fewer reviews. But anyway, I love this story so here's the next chap for my loyal and new reviewers.

Chapter 8: Excuses

"Master Shu! Didn't you ask me to wake you up at 11 am? Master it's already 12:30! Wake up!" a maid called behind Shuichi's door.

"Hm, save me Eiri." Shuichi mumbled and hugged his pillow.

"Master Shu! It's 12:30!"

"So what? Shuichi asked, disoriented. He tiredly opens his eyes and focused on the wall clock. "Good, it's still 12:30. There're no classes today." He shifted his gaze on the calendar and a bright pink circle woke him up. "Shit! I overslept! I – it's Saturday!" Shuichi jumped out of bed and prepared to run to his bathroom when he heard his cell phone ringing. "10 missed calls." The receiver read. Then it was ringing again. It was Ken.

"Ah hello? Hello Ken?"

"Shuichi. I'm sorry were you doing something? I was calling you a couple of times but you won't answer your phone."

"Yes, sorry Ken, it was on a vibrating mode. Why did you call?" he lied.

"Uhmm, sorry about this but I have to move our date later at 2:00, is that alright with you? There was a sudden soccer meeting that I have to attend. But I'll still meet you at the dolphin park." Ken said apologetically.

"Alright! No problem Ken." He breathed a sigh of relief. So he need not be in a hurry. "Yeah, see you too." Then he hung up.

"Alright. What will I wear?" he asked himself as he threw his cell phone on his bed. He scanned his wardrobe and found his new jeans and white shirt. "Nah, too plain." He said and threw it on the floor. Next he pulled out his favorite khaki shorts and he paired it with his black shirt and favorite orange jacket. "I hope I don't look weird."

He walked towards the bathroom when he tripped over a cloth and he cursed himself for not looking properly. He looked at the cause of his fall. It was a sleeping outfit that definitely didn't belong to him. It was –

"Eiri's PJs? Oh yeah, I insisted that I should have it washed before returning it to – (he stopped in the middle of his sentence then shouted)

"HIM!"

"Oh no, oh no, him, him him! No! I forgot about him!" Shuichi panicked and ran around his room. Why? Let's find out:

_Flashback_

_Shuichi stretched his arms as he and Eiri walked back towards the Uesugi temple. Shuichi will be leaving at the afternoon and will be fetched by one of their drivers. He went back to pick up his things and clothes. _

"_Where are the PJs you borrowed from me?" Eiri asked, while removing his school shirt and putting on a new one._

"_Ah, here they are."_

"_Give it to me then." Eiri said._

"_No, I'll just return it to you, I'll have it washed."_

"_Whatever, just remember to return it to me. That's my favorite pair." _

"_No problem!" Shuichi flashed an approving sign and placed them inside his bag."_

"_I prefer dry cleaning." Eiri joked._

"_Geez." Shuichi replied and combed his hair. "I had a good stay. Thank you. I'll be leaving now." He bowed and smiled at Eiri._

"_Ah not too fast." Eiri halted and stepped forward. "We have a deal right? About dating twice, remember?"_

"_Yeah, don't tell me you want it to do now?" Shuichi asked._

"_Do what?" Eiri became confused._

"_The date baka! What are you thinking, pervert?"_

"_Ah, oh. Yeah. I want to have a date with you on Saturday, 2:00pm at the new restaurant beside the dolphin park. No buts, if you're not there within 15 minutes, I'll tell the whole class about Ken."_

"_How demanding." Shuichi commented. "But, as you said, I can't refuse, so damn." Shuichi grunted and picked up his bag._

"_Remember, you'll be treating me. 2:00pm, restaurant beside the dolphin park. 2:00pm, restaurant beside the dolphin park. 2pm beside the dol – _

"_YEAH I GOT IT SO SHUT UP!" Shuichi shouted because up till now Eiri was still repeating to him the time and place of their date._

"_2:00pm at the restaurant beside the dolphin park. Beside the dolphin park, 2 – _

"_Goodbye to you." Shuichi muttered, pissed and ran outside the temple while hearing Eiri's nonstop reminder._

_End flashback_

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Shuichi ran like a tornado and bumped on the wall. "What will I do? My date with Ken and my date with Eiri are the same time!" he bumped on a wall again and melted in place.

His cellphone rang and he received a message.

He opened his inbox. It was from Eiri. And it read in bold letters –

**2:00 PM AT THE RESTAURANT BESIDE THE DOLPHIN PARK.**

His cellphone rang again and he answered it. He gulped and sweat ran all over his face.

He pushed a button and the next lines were like a threat.

"Be there at 2:00. If you're not there after 15 minutes I'll tell the whole class."

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shuichi screamed and threw his cellphone on the wall like it was a curse. "Calm down cute Shuichi. 2 gorgeous boys are willing to date you, aren't you lucky? Oh how fast you grow up!" he was having a monologue and imitating his mother. "Calm down. This is just a bad dream. A nightmare. Calm down. Calm down." He ordered himself and breathed in.

And breathed in.

And breathed in.

And never breathed out.

"Waah!" he burst like a balloon and he hit the ceiling.

The next thing he knew, he was rubbing his head as he glanced at the pink hands of his wall clock. It read:

1:30pm.

"Iie!" (Iie means no)Shuichi shouted more and ran hysterically to his bathroom to take a quick bath. Within seconds, he flashed in front of his cabinet and changed his clothes quickly. The next instant he was combing his hair while jumping around to find his other sock. He searched for his wallet and slipped it to his bag.

"DRIVER!" he called out and jumped on the car while putting his wristwatch. It read: 1:57pm

He pointed his finger towards the direction, like he was a captain of a ship. "Driver! To the dolphin park!" Shuichi shouted and gripped tightly on the seat as the driver was doing his best to become a jet plane.

"Almost there. Almost there!" Shuichi slammed his seat and his eyeballs were red from staring too much at his watch.

"Ah, master Shu, here we are!" the driver said while panting furiously. The car tires were firing. It was supposed to be a thirty minute journey, but they were there in less than a minute.

"Yes, thank you. I'll tell mom to give you a raise." Shuichi said while jumping out of the car. "I'll call you later." Shuichi waved and wandered his eyes for any sign of Ken and Eiri. "Let's see." He looked at his watch. It was 2:05pm and the first guy that he saw was Ken.

Ken was wearing a casual and simple suit but he still looked elegant. He waved at the brat and he pointed at the different booths at the dolphin park.

_Good. May you not see the restaurant beside the park. _Shuichi thought like he was ordering Ken's mind.

"Hi Ken!" he waved too. "Sorry, I'm late! Traffic."

"It's alright. I arrived a few seconds ago. So, are you hungry? There are a lot of new booths today right?" Ken smiled. "There, it's a booth by one of my friends, let's try their kani sushi and sakura shake."

"Yeah, sure." Shuichi smiled and walked with Ken. They ordered sushi and maki.

"Let's find somewhere to sit Shu chan." Ken said and he wandered his eyes on the park. "That bench!" he said and they went to sit down. Once they placed their food on the table, Shuichi stood up and bowed.

"Huh?" Ken was confused. "What's the matter? Don't you like the food? I'll order a new one if you like."

"No! It's not like that! I like the food! Uh, but – (he glanced at the windows of the restaurant which was a street away.) Uh, I have to buy drinks. Yeah, I'll buy drinks."

"Ah, haha, sorry I forgot about it. Just sit here and I'll be the one to buy –

"No!" he covered his mouth. "I mean, I'm choosy when it comes to drinks, so I'll be the one to buy! Don't worry! My treat!" Shuichi could feel Eiri's negative energy running to his spine. "Gotta go!" he ran before Ken could speak.

If he was a ninja, he would have the best speed award for his incredibly fast running. He was there in less than a second that he almost broke the restaurant door with his impact. the moment he arrived, he felt a strong and negative aura.

"Shu – I – chi!" he heard the blonde curse. He looked around and found the blonde sitting darkly on one corner. He walked up nervously and wiped his sweat.

"Hi!" he greeted to release his tension.

"Hi yourself!" Eiri growled and pointed at the wall clock. "2:20pm. You're late, I'll be telling the class-

"No wait!" Shuichi raised his arm for Eiri to see his wrist watch. "It's - _oh no._

"It's 2:17 on your watch. You are late!" Eiri grumbled and prepared to walk away.

"N – no! wait! I'm just a few seconds – ok minutes late. Hah, I ran here don't you know?" he pulled a chair and sat down. Eiri mumbled something about dimwits and brats while sitting on his own chair.

"Ah, this is my first time in this restaurant. So this is Zenny's? It's an elite restaurant, why do you want it here?" Shuichi asked as he looked around. There were only a few people dining. Most of them are lovers.

"Because you're elite." Eiri sighed and looked at the menu.

"What do you want to eat? Hmmmm, everything sounds nice, I hope it tastes good too." The menu consisted of Japanese, French and Italian foods. The price was gold.

"I'll have Kani sushi, ebi tempura and kani maki." Eiri said while handing back the menu to the waiter.

"Are you sure?" Shuichi almost screamed. They were in an elite restaurant, who offers foreign foods, and here he was, treating Eiri to local Japanese delights, just like what he and Ken ordered earlier. "Are you sure? Don't be shy! I'll treat you! I mean you could order lasagna and wine, or French bed and soup why are you –

"That's what I like. Ah, please add spaghetti." Eiri stared at the window without further explanations while Shuichi was left deciding whether to order cold chicken pasta or beef lasagna. In the end –

"I'll have a slice of chicken salsa pizza." Shuichi said dryly and slumped on his seat but he stood up immediately.

"Huh?" Eiri looked at Shuichi.

"Uh, when the food arrives, give me a call, I'll just talk to the driver downstairs. I forgot to tell him that he doesn't need to wait. Bye!" Shuichi waved and ran outside before Eiri could scold him.

_Oh goodness, I'm running out of energy._ He thought and ran to the park to buy sakura shakes. He was almost crawling when he reached Ken.

"Shuichi, you took long than I expected." He took the cup of shake. "Com'n let's eat."

"Sorry, the line was long!" he said and took a sip. "Ah, this tastes good!" he said while randomly picking sushi.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said and began eating.

"How was you soccer practice Ken?" Shuichi asked so as not to bore his date. He chomped a California maki.

"It was hard. They made me play as a defender but I'm much better as a forward." He said while drifting to space. It was like he was thinking of something else.

"Ken, do you have a job? You lost weight right?" Shuichi was concerned.

"Ah, you noticed?" Ken smiled. "I'm still working on that flower shop together with – together with 4 of my f – friends." He suddenly stuttered. "Here," he snapped his fingers beside Shuichi's ear and a purple flower appeared.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Shuichi asked as he took the flower. "I've never seen this flower before. What's this?"

"That's called Freesia. It seldom blooms here on Japan." He winked.

"Thank you." Shuichi said and smelled the flower when his phone rang.

"Ah, excuse me." Shuichi stood up and talked to Eiri.

"Where the heck are you brat? The food's getting cold!" Eiri shouted on the other line.

"Ah, s-sorry! I'll go there immediately." Shuichi hung up and once again panicked and excused himself from Ken. "Sorry Ken, there was an emergency, our driver was asking for directions." He bowed and when Ken approved, he ran.

He turned his chakra to the highest level and sped towards Zenny's. Eiri was waiting for him with the freshly served food.

"Ah, sorry, I was giving the driver orders so I took long. Mmmm, the food smells nice! Let's eat!" Shuichi beamed. He loved eating but he was lucky not to get fat. "Itadakimasu!"

They ate in silence, with Shuichi finishing his French bread first. He looked up at the blonde as he was slicing his pizza. "Eiri, don't you like the food? I'll order another one if you –

"No, it's good. I like it here." Eiri said and shoved a California maki on his mouth.

"Have you tried eating Italian foods then? What's that wormy food called again? Stap – spateg – sgapethi?" he tried to recall.

"Spaghetti." Eiri smirked. "Made from tomato sauce fine herbs and topped with melted cheese – (he stopped to look at a drooling Shuichi) – with meatballs and firm pasta." He finished and twirled his fork on his food. He tasted it and smiled.

Shuichi was wondering how in the world that food taste likes, so he just secretly sniffed the hot steam and licked his lips to control his craving. He stared at his pizza and thought it was spaghetti.

"You don't have to control yourself. Here." Eiri said and pointed the fork rolled with spaghetti on Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi opened his mouth and Eiri gently fed him. He chewed in silence and admired the unfamiliar taste that tickled his taste buds.

"Mm! it's delicious!" Shuichi smiled while a little sauce was painted on his lower lip.

"Brat." Eiri sighed, got a napkin and damped it lightly on Shuichi's chin. Shuichi blushed and averted his eyes.

"Ah, sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." Shuichi excused himself and faked his exit. He went to the bathroom like planned and looked for an escape which he found through the windows.

"Ah, must find a way." Shuichi murmured and tiptoed to see what was beneath the windows. He breathed a sigh of relief; it was a shortcut towards Ken's table – a few walks and he's already there.

"Now, to find a way to get out." He said and crawled to find something to step on like a stool or wood, but instead he bumped on a wall.

Well, not exactly a wall.

"Itai." He rubbed his head and lifted his head.

Golden tiger eyes glared at him

"Uh. Hi Eiri." Shuichi almost fainted.

Meanwhile….. (ah, I know you won't be reading this but please try)

Ken was silently sipping his sakura shake when a tall man with red hair approached him. He sat at Shuichi's seat and looked at Ken intently.

"What do you want?" Ken asked while picking a sushi. "Shouldn't you be on the shop?"

"Yoji's there, besides, I wanted to talk to you." The man said.

Ken looked up and glared at the seemingly Eiri – like eyes of the man. He gritted his teeth so as not to say something bad.

"You shouldn't be angry Ken." He said and picked up the Freesia that was lying on the table. "You still love him right?"

"None of your business Ran." He replied sarcastically.

"Shuichi Shindou. I've researched about him. They are almost the same don't you agree? Same eyes, same hairstyle, same height, same –

"Stop it Ran! What do you want!" Ken slammed his palm on the table that Shuichi's sakura shake almost tumbled.

"You shouldn't date other people to forget another person Ken." Ran said calmly and dropped the Freesia on the floor. "It was your jealousy that ruined your relationship. Shouldn't you be responsible and be mature enough not to think of things about me and him?"

Ken sat down and closed his eyes. "Go away Ran, Shuichi might see you."

"He knows you're here dating someone, but he still likes you. Don't be stupid Ken. You know to whom this Freesia really belongs to." Ran said and left.

* * *

"What do you think are you doing?" Eiri snapped, cornering Shuichi on a nearby wall. 

"Um, Eiri, it's not what you think. I'm just –

"Just escaping. I heard you." Eiri said in a 'don't – lie – to – me – or – I'll - slice – your – tongue' tone.

"Um, sorry. To tell you the truth, I'm not really escaping. I'll be back. I promise."

"And where will you go?" he asked decreasing their distance.

Shuichi felt cold sweats on his back. "I'm going to tell you the truth but promise me you won't get mad."

"Fine." Eiri said. "Let's hear it. No lies."

"Alright. It's like this. Remember my date with Ken? He moved it to a similar time because of his soccer practice, so I was –

"So you're dating him and me right now. Great, you learned some idioms from me. Hitting two birds with one stone. I'm impressed." Eiri said sarcastically and turned around.

"Please Eiri. I promised to date you, so I'll continue this." Then not being his spoiled image, he kneeled and begged Eiri. "I'm sorry Eiri. I need to go to Ken now. I promise I'll be back after my date with him. You could look through the window of this restaurant. We are at the dolphin park, it can be viewed from our seat. Eiri, please?" Shuichi pleaded and pouted. And who couldn't say no to those puppy eyes?

"Fine." Eiri said darkly. "After your date with him, you must go back here and eat with me." Eiri said and proceeded back to his seat.

"Thanks Eiri." Shuichi said and ran to Ken.

Shuichi was right. From their seat, Eiri could see the brat talking to the brown haired man. They were eating what looked like Japanese food and sweets.

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed Ken. I'm sorry for going to some places during our date. But the driver –

"Don't worry about it Shuichi." Ken smiled. "Let's eat?" he said.

"Alright." The younger person said and sipped his shake.

They ate in silence; the only sound his ears were hearing is the fast and loud beating of his heart. He gazed at Ken who was once again lost in thoughts, staring at the precious flower he gave Shuichi earlier.

"Ken." Shuichi whispered but Ken was not hearing anything. He was focused on the Freesia while memorizing the words that Ran told him earlier.

_He knows you're here dating someone, but he still likes you. Don't be stupid Ken. You know to whom this Freesia really belongs to._

Shuichi sighed. He knew that something was wrong with Ken so he tried his best to cheer the guy up, but Ken was not paying attention. Finally, he got pissed but he still tried to be friendly.

Touching Ken's hand he smiled as the brown haired man finally recognized him.

"Ken, something's wrong right?"

Ken returned to his normal self and calmed down. "Sorry Shuichi. I was just bothered about something." He said apologetically.

"Something or someone?" Shuichi asked while playing with his chopsticks.

Ken was silenced as Shuichi removed his hands from him. "I know you Ken, we haven't talked for the past year but you're still my friend. Why exactly did you want to date me?" Shuichi asked bravely.

"Shuichi." Ken fidgeted on his clothes. A battle formed in his mind whether to tell Shuichi the truth or not.

_I can't lie to him. He needs to know. _Ken thought and decided that it would be best to tell Shuichi.

"Do you remember Omi?"

"Of course, that kid who almost looked like me." Shuichi scratched his head. "So, did the two of you fought?"

"Yes."

"What was the reason?" Shuichi asked while drinking the last drops of his shake.

"I was jealous." Ken said that Shuichi almost spat his drink.

"Jealous? Don't tell me you're one of the guys who had relationship with other men?"

"Yes, I'm that kind of guy Shuichi. I'm sorry. I thought that by dating you, I could forget about him and start a new relationship. But I was wrong. The more I want to forget him, the more I remember him. And while looking at you, I'm missing him more and more." Ken rested his head on his hand and stared on the ground like a depressed man.

Shuichi bit his lip. So Tachi and Eiri were right. Since they were in an all boys school, a relationship with the same sex could be possible. But it still bothered Shuichi. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, angry or disappointed. He was actually feeling all.

"Ah, I know you'll be shocked. I'm really sorry for wasting your time Shuichi." Ken stood up and bowed in apology.

"Ken, please sit down." Shuichi politely said. Yes, he was shocked and disappointed, but being the good guy that he is, he still treated Ken like a friend. "So that was it? Because I looked like Omi kun, you thought I would be the greatest replacement?"

"I got jealous of Ran. They were always together since I became a star player, and that Eiri guy also pisses me. He looks like Ran."

Shuichi scratched his head while from afar, the blonde sneezed. "What has Eiri got to do with this? Anyway, why don't you make it up with him?"

"He's angry. He said I'm selfish and self centered."

"Well, I must admit you are." Shuichi said. _Shit what's happening to me? Since when did I become a love adviser?_

"Yeah, I think so too. Do you think we'll still be together?"

"Of course Ken. How about asking him to this place? Or that place?" Shuichi pointed at Zenny's. from his place, Eiri arched an eyebrow and sighed.

_What is that brat up to? Ah, it's getting cold. _He twirled his fork on his plate of spaghetti.

"About that Eiri guy, what is your relationship with him, Shuichi kun?" Ken changed the topic and returned to eating their food.

"He's just my classmate." Shuichi said sheepishly. "And I think he's a bastard."

"Oh really?" Ken smirked. "Then why are you dating him today?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. So he'd been caught.

Again.

But how?

"What are you talking about Ken?" Shuichi played innocent. "Who would date that –

"I followed you Shuichi. Have you forgotten my dream? I want to become a spy right?" Ken smiled.

"Damn you Ken. Why did you do that?" Shuichi pouted. "So you know I'm dating the two of you at the same time?"

"Of course." Ken forced a grin. "Let's call it a day Shu kun. Why don't you continue your date with him and I'll think about what you said about Omi." Ken said.

"Alright. But really, I had a great time with you." Shuichi smiled and leaned closer to whisper on Ken's ear. "And, I was just forced to meet up with Eiri."

"O – ok." Ken sweat dropped. "Well, I guess you should go back to him now." Ken said while standing up.

"Bye Ken. Good luck." He offered his hand for Ken to shake.

Then being the playful side of him, Ken shook hands with Shuichi but pulled him close to him to plant a kiss on his forehead.

_Nani! That Ken! What is he trying to do with Shuichi? _Eiri rose from his seat and pressed his face on the window to have a closer look. _Ah good, he's leaving. _He sat and ordered the waiter to clean their table, leaving only drinks and spaghetti.

Within a minute, Shuichi was back scratching his head as he approached the table.

"Hey, I'm back – wait, where's my pizza?"

"Sit down. Um, your pizza, well, I was kinda clumsy and I hit the glass and the content fell on your food. So, it's just spaghetti that we're going to eat." Eiri said.

"I can order again, waiter –

"Ah, there's no need for that." Eiri said and pushed the platter of spaghetti in the middle of the table. " You don't have to order much, it's just a waste of money, I'll just share my food with you."

"Huh?" Shuichi wore a completely shocked and confused look.

"Didn't you hear me baka? I said I'll share my food with you, besides, you've already eaten, and I'm not that hungry." Eiri avoided Shuichi's eyes.

"A – ah o – ok." Shuichi tried to smile while his veins were popping. _What the heck? We'll share the same food? _Then he sniffed the food. _Well, who am I to complain, this tastes good. _"Well then, let's eat." He said, while poking the spaghetti with his fork. "Damnit, I can't get it."

"Of course you can't. You have to twirl it – like this." He demonstrated the proper way and directed it to Shuichi's mouth. "Here."

Shuichi opened his mouth and chewed the pasta. "Mm, really tastes good, what's making it yummy?"

"Italian tomato sauce and melted cheese. It's just like lasagna, but the pasta used is different." Eiri said while eating on his own, using the fork that he used on Shuichi.

Shuichi blushed and drank wine. _What the – since when did I ordered wine? _He stared at Eiri who glared at him in a just – drink – it way. "Damn Eiri, I'm not good with alcohol."

"So what? Just drink it, you'll love it." He looked at the brat seductively that Shuichi almost choked. Eiri drank his own wine which he ordered when Shuichi was talking with Ken. He smiled, the wine tastes supreme.

They ate together, using their own forks. Every now and then, they would insert new dialogues, stories or small fights, all of which, Shuichi began. Shuichi was becoming a flush of pink because of wine. He twirled his fork slowly, since the pasta was too long and he felt tired to cut it. He shoved it on his mouth while sipping one strand slowly. It took him minutes to register on his mind that Eiri was chewing the other end.

Like their pocky incident.

Shuichi stopped and just stared at the blonde as he was nipping the other end of the pasta, decreasing their distance. And it was a decade when Shuichi realized that Eiri's lips were immediately sealed with his. Shuichi's eyes were just staring in shock as he felt soft lips pressed on his own. He felt that he was paralyzed on that spot with a struck of voltage running tickling his heart.

* * *

Eiri was smirking madly in his thoughts as he occasionally glances at a deeply blushing Shuichi. It was already 6pm and they were walking silently at the park. Shuichi's heart continued beating loud and fast like it was to jump out of his body. 

_Geez, it's just spaghetti, Shuichi._

_That's not the point! Eiri grabbed the chance to kiss you!_

_No he didn't! it's just they were eating both ends of that pasta. _

_You bastard! You liked the kiss didn't you?_

_What are you talking about? If you didn't like it then you should have at least avoided it._

_I was shocked, I wasn't able to – _

_Whatever._

Shuichi shook his head so as not to hear his inner selves arguing. He glanced at Eiri and was shocked again when he realized that the blonde was also looking at him. He automatically averted his eyes.

"Any problem?" Eiri asked while getting a lighter on his pocket and revealing a cigarette stick on his hand.

"You smoke?" Shuichi asked, dumbfounded. "We're just in highschool you're not suppose to smoke –

"And you're not supposed to bring your phone at school, Shuichi, that's against the rules." Eiri said while breathing out smoke.

"That's a different situation Eiri!"

"It's the same. We are both disobeying rules. You're lucky I didn't confiscate your phone brat."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because **I** am the president of our classroom, and the president of the student council, baka." Eiri said emphasiszing on the word 'I'.

"You are! That's not fair! Why didn't you tell me?" Shuichi pouted and began to cough just by inhaling the second hand smoke.

"I shouldn't tell you, you must know who your officers are." Eiri said. "Why are you coughing?"

"I don't like smoke. I have asthma."

"Is that so?" Eiri said and threw his cigarette. "Well, about our next date –

Shuichi looked at up him, remembering again what happened earlier. He gulped. Their next date, he would never order spaghetti.

_Awwww, but spaghetti tastes good._

_You only like it to kiss Eiri._

_Nah – ah. Starting today, my favorite food is spaghetti._

_Bakeru._

"Oi brat, are you listening?" Eiri glared.

"Huh? What? Sorry, could you repeat what you said?"

"Tsk. I said, that for our next date, we'll go to the Odaiba park!" Eiri said aloud.

"Odaiba! With those great rides? Alright!" Shuichi was as excited as a child. "So when would it be?"

"Tomorrow of course!" Eiri scratched his head.

"T – tomorrow?" Shuichi was both surprised and excited. "Ok, what time?"

_Geez, he's like a child. _Eiri thought. "How about 1:30 pm. Let's just meet at the school. Then we'll travel by train. Are you ok without cars?"

"Yes." Shuichi nodded his head and sang happily in his heart.

By 7pm, Shuichi was fetched by their driver while Eiri took a shortcut near their school. He yawned and stretched as three dark figures cornered him.

"What's up?" Eiri asked.

"How's your date?" one asked.

"Just fine. We kissed, so could you give me your payment?" Eiri scratched his head.

"Not yet Eiri. He should at least sleep with you." The leader of the group moved forward. "Then that's the time that I'll give your money."

"Tachi, it's already clear that I've won. Why does it have to lead to bed?"

"Because that's the real deal." Tachi replied.

"Only one week to go Uesugi." Ma kun said.

"Then after that, if Shuichi Shindou still hasn't fall in love with you, we'll invent stories of your great coward ness. (?)" Ken said.

Eiri walked away and ignored them, gritting his teeth. As he was walking towards home, a woman a few years younger than him waved. He focused his eyes on the girl and sighed. It was the one their father was blabbing about.

"Eiri san, nice to meet you." The girl greeted in her soft voice.

"What are you doing in front of our house at this time of the night, Ayaka san?"

"Ah, well, your father asked me to be your partner on the school ball."

"We have a ball?" Eiri asked.

"Yes, haven't you heard?" Ayaka was surprised that the president of the student council didn't know. "Well, it's a few weeks from now."

Eiri was silent for a while. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the ball or not. Then he remembered Tachi's dare, and the consequences. Then his mind was clouded full of Shuichi.

"Sorry, Ayaka san, I'm thinking of not going to the ball." He said and went inside the temple, ignoring Ayaka.

* * *

Shuichi dived on his bed and buried his face on the pillow. He didn't want to look at the mirror because he was very sure that his face was glowing red. He rolled like a dog and squealed while hugging a large pillow. 

"Eiri." He mumbled. "Why am I feeling this?" he asked himself and picked the PJs that was still on the floor and sighed. "I had a great time, Eiri." He said while hugging the clothes close to his heart. "Kyaa!"

He went to the bathroom to take a bath and afterwards he checked the phone for calls. There was only one message which was from his best friend.

_Hi Shuichi! It's me, Hiro. I've been calling your phone, why aren't you answering? Don't tell me you're thinking about that Eiri bastard? Well anyway, I'm here to remind you that the ball is just a few weeks from today. What do you think? What will I wear and who'll be my partner? I was thinking of getting Maiko san, but I know she's busy. How about you? Who'll be your partner? Just give me a call ok?_

Shuichi sighed and dropped dead on the floor. "What will I do now? i don't want to go with a girl!" he said and rolled again. then he heard his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked, not really paying attention.

"Hey. it's me." the voice said.

"Ei - Eiri! hi! uh, are you home now, why did you call?"

"I was just wondering if you could be my partner on the upcoming ball."

a, that's it, sorry guys, i don't know what to type next.

**anyway, could someone please help me on where i could find the complete chapter of the second gravitation?**

**please! i'm really depressed.**

Please review! please!

**Next chap: Eiri and Shuichi's date at the Odaiba park. Eiri brings Shuichi to his room. will something happen? just a few more chapters to go and Shuichi will find out about the dare.**


	9. Under the Falling Snow

disclaimer: not mine

a/n: oooooh. I'm really shy with this chapter. Gomen for my – well uh, my:

a. Pervertedness (is there such a word?)

b. idiocy

c. weirdness

d. all of the above

**Warning: crappy lemon**

**Pls. read: English is not my mother tongue so please forgive me for my mistakes -' though I would humbly accept someone who wants to be my beta!**

Chapter 9: Under the Falling Snow

Shuichi glanced at his wrist watch and sighed for the four hundredth time. He paced back and forth on the school grounds as he realized that he was an hour early for his 'appointment'.

"An hour to go." He slouched on the floor and rested his back on the wall. He was at the back of the basketball gym, whispering to himself that Eiri would come early.

_Could you be my partner on the school ball? _He remembered Eiri say.

"Argh! What the heck is he thinking? He's asking me to be his partner to dance? Is he insane? We're both guys damnit." He studied himself in the mirror earlier and made faces. "Sure I look like a girl but we're studying in an all boys school – oh I don't know what to do."

That night, which was yesterday, Eiri asked him to be his partner on their upcoming school ball. He was paralyzed on the spot and sweat ran all over his whole body. When he was about to answer the line was cut off because he ran out of battery supply.

As he was whispering by himself, he heard a rumbling of a fast car. He peeked behind the bushes and saw a familiar woman which he saw just a week ago. She was the source of his headaches and insanity besides Eiri.

"She again?" he mumbled and adjusted himself to a better position for him not to be caught. The woman exited her car and tossed his hair in a flirty way while pouting her lips in a seductive way. "Flirt." Shuichi said.

The other door of the car opened and a black haired guy younger than Shuichi exited. He had an 'Eiri' smirk on his lips and as he removed his sunglasses, he grinned widely.

"So where is he?" the woman asked.

"He's just here somewhere, I heard him asking that guy on a date." The black haired guy said as he leaned on the sports car.

"That bastard, is he trying to avoid me by dating brats?" the woman said irritably and lighted a cigarette.

Shuichi's eyes widened, had this woman discovered what was going on between him and Eiri? _So what if she discovered? _Shuichi thought airily. _Wait a minute, there's nothing to discover about us! And hey…. That guy…. Isn't that Eiri's….?_

"Tatsuha, don't waste my time. If he's not here, just bring me somewhere else." The woman said.

"Don't be so impatient." Tatsuha said and nuzzled on the woman.

"Geez Tat, you're becoming like your brother." She said.

"Aw, is he always doing like this to you?" he rubbed his head on the woman's shoulder like he was a cat.

"Of course!" the woman said.

Shuichi crumpled his fist tightly that he thought it was to bleed. So all this time, Eiri was really interested in woman and he only found him as a pastime. _Daikirai Eiri. _He cursed and as if by accident, Eiri arrived at the gym.

"There he is!" Tatsuha pointed and Shuichi ducked again under the bushes to observe what will happen.

"Damn you Tat, why did you tell her I'm here? We've talked about this right?" Eiri snatched the cigarette from the woman's lips and puffed.

"Don't be angry with him, Eiri." The woman said, snatching back her cigarette. "Don't smoke, you're still young."

"So you finally admitted that you're old." Eiri smirked and glanced at his watch.

"Waiting for someone Eiri?" the woman asked.

"None of your business bitch." Eiri said sarcastically while giving her his death glare. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Tat told me you're about to date a guy Eiri. For goodness sake, since when did you become a gay? Hello? World to Eiri!"

"Tatsuha – you blabbermouth!" he was about to punchTatsuha when a speed of pink lightning prevented him.

Shuichi stood in front of Tatsuha, his arms spread like an eagle in order to protect the younger Uesugi. He wore a disgruntled and angry look on his face which was addressed both to Eiri and the woman.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Shuichi?" Tat and Eiri said in unison.

"Ah, so you're the one that's taking Eiri away from me." She blew her smoke on Shuichi's face.

"Eiri." Shuichi began his speech. "So all this time, you were just using me as a cover to avoid this woman!" he slapped Eiri's cheek and the other two gasped.

"You shitty brat! Why did you do that to Eiri!" the woman stepped forward and rubbed Eiri's cheek.

"Serves you right, bastard." Shuichi was really angry and walked away.

"Chotto, gakki!" the woman pulled Shuichi's arm and slapped his cheek with double force. Shuichi almost fell on the floor, but Tatsuha grabbed him just in time.

"Nee san! Why did you do that!" Tatsuha exclaimed while patting Shuichi's hair for comfort.

"Thanks Tatsu – wait, did you say nee san?" Shuichi's eyes widened more. Eiri scratched his head and sighed.

"Yeah, you heard it right." Tat said.

"So, you are- (Shuichi pointed from Eiri to the woman to Tatsuha and back to the woman again.) you are.. but you don't look like..

"Nice meeting you Shindou." The woman said sarcastically like any other Uesugi.

"Shu chan, this is Mika, our older sister. Nee san, this is Shuichi Shindou, a classmate of brother's." Tat said.

Shuichi screamed inwardly, but it was predicted on his face that he made a very grave mistake.

_Ooooh, he's turning blue. _Tatsuha smirked inwardly and looked at his brother.

"G – gomen! Gomen nasai! I made a mistake! Please forgive me! Sorry sorry!" Shuichi bowed multiple times and Eiri had to pick him because he was bent low and small.

"What the heck were you trying to imply Shindou?" Mika snapped. "You don't have any right to slap my brother!"

Shuichi fell silent and his face reddened in shame. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was in front of a very important politician that he couldn't open his mouth to protest.

"You don't have the right to slap him either." Eiri said, grabbed Shuichi and pushed him inside his sister's car while Tatsuha tossed him the keys, winking. Eiri grinned and caught the car keys then ran to the driver's seat.

"Eiri what are you – Tatsuha!" Mika screamed as he realized that her car keys were not on her belt. "You planned this didn't you?"

Eiri winked and waved while driving away the car and poor Shuichi was pushed back on his seat because Eiri was driving recklessly.

"Eiri you prick! Don't scratch my car! Go back here!" she shouted and Tatsuha tried to escape. "Where are you going mister?" Mika flamed.

"Uh, nee san, ummmm, see ya! You know, c – call of nature!" Tatsuha said sheepishly and ran away.

"You two are really the same!" Mika cursed and pulled her hair.

* * *

"That was dangerous Eiri!" Shuichi scolded as he was now clinging for dear life on his seat. "At least let me wear my seatbelt!"

"Shut up baka. You made my sister angry."

"S – sorry, I thought she was your girlfriend so I got –

"You got jealous? Really?" Eiri grinned.

"No it's not that!" Shuichi protested. _Actually, you're right. _"Wouldn't she be angry? She seems so over protective. You don't have sibling rivalry do you? Tat might be jealous with all the attention you get from her."

"No, we don't have sibling rivalry. Tat is not jealous of me either, since he is my favorite sibling." Eiri said while driving and fixing the rearview mirror.

"I have a sister too, but she's in another country, don't know when she'll be back." Shuichi said sadly and looked at the view outside. They were already at the highway bridge, the air breezing its way to their faces. Eiri glanced at Shuichi then stopped the car in front of a large gate.

"Is this the place?" Shuichi wandered his wide and gleaming eyes. "Odaiba park huh?"

"Hm." Eiri said and parked the car to a safer place. They went inside and pointed out which rides they would go first. There was a long line of lovers at the 'Love boat' which Eiri pointed out. Shuichi shook his head and pointed at the 'Horror house' at the far side of the amusement park.

"Please Eiri? I've never been inside in a booth like that." He pouted and pulled on Eiri's sleeve. Eiri sighed and walked towards the said booth while Shuichi followed happily.

"Wow!" Shuichi exclaimed and admired the creepy faces at the front door of the booth. There were slimy creatures with goo all over the door.

"Let's get going?" Eiri asked, not quite sure if he wanted to enter.

"Oh, you're just scared." Shuichi boasted and got his wallet. Eiri grabbed Shuichi's arm, and directed it back to the brat's pocket.

"Hey, how are we going to get inside if I won't pay for the tickets?" Shuichi asked.

"Baka, this time, it's my treat." Eiri said, not looking at the brat. He got his own wallet and paid for the tickets.

"I don't understand, you said I was the one to pay for all the expenses right?" Shuichi asked as he and Eiri walked near the horror door. Then he stopped on his tracks. "You're not going to tell the whole class, will you?" he had a horror stricken face, like the one image on the front door of the booth.

"Urusai. Aren't you glad? I won't tell the whole class, and I'm going to treat you on this whole date? Just shut up, you are ruining my mood." Eiri said coldly while Shuichi fell silent.

The moment they entered the booth, there was a sound of screaming and crying. They walked silently, with only a feet apart. It was so dark inside, that the only light guiding you were the ones that was coming form the horror props.

Shuichi stepped tentatively beside Eiri and the blonde just continued his way. As they were approaching a bloody sign that read: Beware, a head rocketed it's way on the ground, in front of Shuichi. the blonde just looked at it while Shuichi tightened his grip on Eiri.

"It's just a head." Eiri said calmly while Shuichi was nearly crying to hide his fear. He nodded his head as Eiri kicked the head on one side.

"Ah, so it's not scary here inside – aaaaaaah!" Shuichi let out a soprano scream. "B – b – bo – body!" he pointed out as Eiri sighed. In front of them was a headless ghastly body hanging by its feet.

They walked towards the end of the booth, with Shuichi hugging Eiri's arm, and the latter just looking bored. "Eiri, I wanna pee."

"Do it later, and don't break my arm!" Eiri said irritably, his usually cold side that we know was showing.

Shuichi whined as another scary character greeted his sight; it was the well known ghost with long neck and no face.

Eiri was getting pissed, the truth was he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, not because he was scared or because Shuichi wanted to pee, but because he couldn't find the way out and he was bored. As Shuichi let out an ear splitting scream because of a bloody hand that touched his legs, Eiri punched the wall behind him and the whole horror booth collapsed.

"Eh?" Shuichi was confused.

"The booth collapsed!" one of the managers shouted and the two of them ran away towards the crowd.

"Why did you do that?" Shuichi whispered.

"You said you wanted to get out? I couldn't find the way so I just made a way out." Eiri snapped and grabbed Shuichi by the collar. "Com'n I'm hungry." He said and went to food stalls while a seemingly cute little boy was tugging his pants. "What do you want?"

"Eiri, I wanna pee." Shuichi bent on the ground and raised one leg like a dog. "Doggy pee."

"Brat!" Eiri slammed his head and pushed Shuichi towards the male comfort room. "Can't you go there by yourself?" he asked.

"I want a companion." Shuichi said while inside the cubicle. "Ah, I'm relieved." He wriggled and exited.

"Geez." Eiri said and they went back to buy food.

"I want strawberry crepe!" Shuichi pointed at the crepe stall. Eiri purchased two and they got a seat beside the roller coaster.

"What flavor is that?" Shuichi asked his finger on his lips. "Huh, Eiri?"

"Honey choco." Eiri gave a bite and narrowed his eyes on Shuichi whose eyes were fantasizing on Eiri's crepe. "What? You also want this one? I thought you like strawberry?"

"Yeah, but I also wanted to taste that."

"Tsk, here." He fed an oh – so - happy Shuichi. "How does it taste?"

"Mmmmm! Great! Do you want to taste this one? This is my favorite." Shuichi handed his crepe to Eiri and the latter tried it.

"It tastes nice." He handed it back to Shuichi and after that, they ate in silence, with Shuichi finishing faster.

"Where will we go next?" Shuichi asked while sipping his float. Eiri wandered his eyes to see what's next, when he spotted three familiar figures behind the tree.

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked, waving his hand in front of Eiri's face. "Eiri, what's wrong?" he caressed the blonde's face.

"Huh? Ah nothing." He snapped back to reality and grabbed Shuichi's hand as they went to the roller coaster. "Do you have the heart to ride on this one?"

"Of course!" Shuichi bravely said, though his knees were betraying him.

"Well, let's go then." Eiri led the way and got on the front seat of the roller coaster. Shuichi followed shortly, with a blue face.

The ride was what Eiri expected and what Shuichi dreaded. He was very near from vomiting when the ride finished. Eiri had a wide smirk on his lips while the brat was draining blood.

"Where will we go next?" Shuichi asked, leaning a little closer to Eiri. Eiri glared behind his back as he noticed that the three familiar figures were following them. He grabbed the opportunity to encircle his arms around a dizzy Shuichi.

_Hey, what a nice feeling. _Shuichi thought and rested his head on Eiri's shoulder.

_Damn those three, what are they doing here? _Eiri glowered. "Let's go to the arcade center."

They went there and Shuichi challenged him to a racing fight. Shuichi was already half way to the finishing goal when he saw that Eiri haven't done a single thing yet.

"Eiri! We're supposed to play!" he said as he turned the wheel to the left.

"I know." Eiri said and gripped the wheel tightly while stepping on the pedal furiously. "Here I come." He said as he turned the wheel professionally, going past Shuichi's car and onto the finishing line.

GOAL!

Shuichi slumped back on his seat and stared unbelievingly at the screen, his car was stuck on the corner. He gave Eiri an odd look which later turned as an admiration.

"How did you do that!" Shuichi shook the blonde as the latter began finding new games.

"Nice try Shuichi, you can never beat me in anything." He said and inserted a coin on the fighter's slot machine.

"I'll beat you on this one. You'll see." Shuichi said and gripped on the joystick tightly.

They began shooting enemies randomly, and the brat was having a hard time.

"Damn! Damn! Die you beast!" he shoots recklessly, his bullets avoiding the targets.

"Heh, beat me in this one huh?" Eiri was coolly manipulating his gun and shooting freely, all targets shot.

PLAYER 2 WINS

"Shit." Shuichi cursed and wiped his sweat. "Alright. I'm not good on arcades, but I used to defeat Hiro always!" he defended himself.

"That's because you two are lousy fighters." Eiri replied and held Shuichi's arm. "Let's go there next." He planned this overnight very carefully. The love boat was his only chance to get those 1000 dollars from Aizawa.

"Oh, ok." Shuichi blushed and let Eiri pull him towards the ride. The line was reduced since it was near closing time.

"Tickets please." A man said, giving them a disapproving look while muttering something about homo kids nowadays. Eiri rode first, and stretched his hand for Shuichi to reach. They sat on opposite sides and stared at the water quietly.

The boat was specially made for two people only, the water was clear, and the posts were very well lighted, giving a romantic ambiance. Shuichi's heart was skipping again and he had to clutch his chest just to calm it.

"Why? Does your chest hurt?" Eiri asked soothingly.

"N – no, ah, some insect just bit me." Shuichi laughed sheepishly and returned his gaze to the water, giving glances to the blonde. Eiri on the other hand was looking for the three figures, which were mysteriously gone in an instant.

"So, Shuichi, are you having a great time?" Eiri asked as the boat was gliding its way near a bridge. "You're not scared of drowning are you?"

"What? This boat is not gonna float right?" he gripped his seat.

"It might." Eiri said as a matter of fact.

"What!" Shuichi began trembling and attempted to jump out.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Eiri said and smiled which made Shuichi blush more.

They rode in silence, each of them exchanging weird, unexpected and nervous glances. Every time they met each other's eyes, they would look away quickly and begin a conversation, until it led to –

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Shuichi looked at the still water which rippled as they moved.

"Yeah, but you are more beautiful." Eiri said, catching the brat's attention. When Shuichi looked up, he was once again trapped in Eiri's gold and gleaming sharp eyes.

"You. How can you say those words easily to a guy like me? Doesn't it annoy you one bit to be with a brat instead of having a normal relationship with a girl? I mean, you're a heartthrob and all, why do you prefer playing games with weaker guys like me?" Shuichi asked, sadly, but confidently.

"It doesn't annoy me one bit to be with you. And I'm not playing games to fool you. I'm serious, Shuichi. I want to be with you." Eiri deepened his look on Shuichi's purple orbs which were near crying. A tear dropped and Eiri moved forward to wipe it with his thumb. Shuichi broke into sobs and lowered his head but Eiri pulled him close and placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead. Snow began to fall as their boat was pulled in the center of the lake where the full moon's reflection could be seen clearly. Shuichi rested his head gently on Eiri's chest as the latter brushed his hand on the brat's pink locks.

"Eiri." Shuichi mumbled and the said person lifted Shuichi's head and caressed the brat's lips with his own. Not being able to control himself any longer, Shuichi wrapped his arms on Eiri's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Not very far away from them, was another boat which contained a long and white – haired guy together with a lazy eye. The lazy eye brought a gadget to his eyes and clicked it in time, capturing Eiri and Shuichi's kiss.

When Shuichi pulled back, his eyes were sparkling with tears and Eiri laughed. "Baka. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying. I'm just – just happy." Shuichi blushed and realized that the ride was almost over.

"So you love me after all?" Eiri grinned and brushed his hair coolly. "You're such a prick. In a story, you're a major cliffhanger."

"Don't say that! Do you know that I'm nervous every time you're with me? I feel that my heart's gonna explode. And I don't really know if I could trust you. Almost all the people that I meet in school are geezers; you can't blame me for not trusting you earlier." Shuichi defended himself and wiped his tear. Eiri was just looking at him and smiling all the while. Together with other boats, theirs were already at the end of the ride and they hopped out with Eiri guiding Shuichi. Tachi and Ma kun left unnoticed.

The new couple walked in the park, holding hands. Shuichi removed his hand from Eiri and when the blonde knotted his eyebrows in confusion, he tangled his arms on Eiri's and smiled. "I had a nice day, Eiri kun!" he said and giggled.

_zettai kono hen mise to ka gocha gocha shisugiteru  
koronde tsukanda mono sae buchikowashi kanenai_

tomodachi no tomodachi no hanashi bakka shitete mo  
wakatte mo shou ga nai tanoshiku mo nai desho

Ah hito ga kiite mo ii kara  
suki to ka hazukashii koto iwasete yo

sekaijuu de hajikeru ai wo dashite ii deshou  
gyutto tsumetai kimochi wo kon'ya wa kimi no mune ni todokechae

mochiron kocchi wa sono ki de tsukiacchairu kedo  
oitsuke oitsuke! peesu ja mendou mo mikirenai

me wo akete oyoide mo ikisaki wa boyakeru  
kosutte mo imi ga nai shimiru you ni itai yo

Ah ari no mama de kamawanai  
ijiwaru kimi no honne wo kiite miyou

karadajuu ni afureru omoikomi ga iketara  
itsumo tsumetai kimi demo kon'ya wa boku no naka de tokashichau

sekaijuu de hajikeru ai wo dashite ii deshou  
gyutto tsumetai kimochi wo kon'ya wa kimi no mune ni todokete

karadajuu ni afureru omoikomi ga iketara  
itsumo tsumetai kimi demo kon'ya wa boku no naka de tokashichae 

"Eiri kun? How about Shuichi no baka?" Eiri teased and put an arm on Shuichi's shoulder.

They walked like that, viewing the whole of Odaiba at a tower. While Shuichi rested his head on Eiri's shoulder, the blonde yawned.

"Are you already tired?" Shuichi asked concernedly. "How about we just meet tomorrow and go home now?" he rubbed his hand on Eiri's chest to comfort him.

"I'm just a little sleepy. Do you want to go home now?" Eiri asked.

"Well, I'm a little sleepy too." Shuichi looked at the glowing moon and smiled. "Com'n let's go home."

They went to Mika's car and Eiri drove silently with Shuichi humming a song he wrote. About a few minutes, he started to wonder why Eiri took a different direction.

A direction far away from their mansion.

"Eiri, our house is that way." He pointed.

"I know. You said you want to go home right?"

"Yeah? I don't understand."

"Baka. You are going home with me." Eiri said simply and turned the car to the left street.

"Eiri! Mom will be worried! It's already 10pm!" Shuichi squealed.

"Do you have your cell phone with you or not?" Eiri asked and parked the car in front of their temple.

"What will I say to mom!" Shuichi asked as Eiri exited the car and opened the door for him. "Eiri!"

"Shhhh! You'll wake dad and Mika up!" Eiri whispered as the only sound they were hearing were wooting birds and other insects. Eiri threw a stone on a circle window at the left end of their house. Within seconds, a black haired Eiri came to view.

"Aniki, how was your date? Nee san was really furious and he blamed it on me." Tatsuha said annoyingly and opened the gates quietly.

"I can see." Eiri said as he saw Tatsuha's face was filled with scratches and bruises. "That bitch! I bet he'll tell dad."

"Mika is not here. He went to his husband's house. Anyway, get inside already." Tatsuha said and noticed Shuichi.

"Hey, Shu, how did your date go?" Tatsuha greeted and grinned as Shu just blushed. "Well, good night to you!" he said as he went to his own room, winking at Shuichi. "Take care of him aniki!"

"Geez." Eiri commented as he saw his brother's back fading away in the dark. He opened the door to his room and clicked the lamp. "Here we are." Eiri said and sat on the couch.

"Eiri, will we sleep together again?" Shuichi asked.

"That depends on whether you want to sleep beside my brother or beside my dad." (Shuichi pouted) "Of course, you'll sleep here. You really are Shuichi no baka." Eiri said pulling Shuichi closer to him and causing the younger teen to fall on him.

"Ah Eiri!" Shuichi vocalized as Eiri started his main agenda. He stripped his and Shuichi's upper clothes and nipped Shuichi's exposed skin.

"Eiri you jerk! I thought we're gonna sleep?" Shuichi gave him a playful punch but moaned out all the while.

**If you want to read the crappy lemon scene, please view my reviews.**

**Explanation: ff erased one of my fics, and I'm just playing safe.**

Eiri removed his hand from the brat and sat on the bed, lighting a cigarette. He looked down on the guy below him and contemplated on the things that happened between them. Without his usual self, he pushed away the pink locks that were blocking Shuichi's sleeping face. He pulled a blanket on the brat's body and without noticing it, his lips were curved in a smile.

Eiri felt a tingling sensation on his bare chest as he woke up the next morning. He glanced at his alarm clock and it read 6:30 am. He heard faint and cute snores beside him and saw that Shuichi was sleeping soundly with him. Shuichi's head was rested on Eiri's chest and his arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Eiri." Shuichi mumbled then smiled while still sleeping. Eiri had to move silently and carefully so as not to awake the brat. He lifted Shuichi's arm away from his waist and got out of bed. He wrapped a towel around his lower body and went to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he hurriedly turned the shower on and shampooed his hair while thinking of things that happened between him and Shuichi. He turned the shower off and rested his back on the cold bathroom tiles while slapping himself. He didn't know whether what he did was intentional or not, but all he could think as of the moment was he did something unexplainable.

And maybe something wrong.

He heard Shuichi's footsteps approaching and he took a bath quickly shaking all the thoughts away from his head. When he opened the door, Shuichi was standing behind it with the blanket on his whole body.

"Good morning Eiri." Shuichi blushed while saying those words and he only received a nod by the blonde. Confused, but thinking that Eiri was not talking because he was not a morning person, Shuichi went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Their trip towards school was nonetheless silent. Eiri never looked at him for he was busy analyzing things between them.

_You know it's just a dare. A dare. Damnit, Eiri, it's just a dare. _He repeated all over on his mind. _But, why am I nervous? Why am I feeling this way? Am I happy because of what happened last night? Or am I just doing this because of the dare?_

"Eiri."

_I couldn't think straight. Will I tell Shuichi the truth? No. it'll just make him mad._

"Eiri."

_So what if he gets mad? I don't have a relationship with him or anything. I'm just doing this for a dare. _

_Or am I really?_

"Eiri!" Shuichi tugged on him with a worried look on his face. "Eiri, you're pale. Are you sick? Do you want me to get some medicine?"

Eiri realized that they were already standing in front of the school and Tachi's group was waiting for him beside a tree.

"I'm fine Shuichi, go to the classroom now, I have to deliver something to the student council's office.

"I'll go with you." Shuichi said sweetly, glad that Eiri was talking to him now.

"I said go to the classroom!" Eiri shouted, losing his temper. A few students looked at their direction while Shuichi winced at the harsh tone.

"O – ok." Shuichi whispered and ran to the bathroom instead.

Hiro, upon seeing the scene glared at Eiri – looking at him disgustedly from head to toe. He ran to where Shuichi is and demanded for an explanation.

* * *

"Shuichi? Are you here?" Hiro stepped on the ground floor's comfort room. There was no answer and went to Shuichi's classroom which was on the fifth floor.

"Shuichi?" Hiro wandered his eyes but his best friend was not there. So he walked towards the fifth floor bathroom.

"Shuichi?" he heard faint sobs and flushing of the toilet. "Shuichi, I know you're there, you want to talk?" he offered soothingly then afterwards, he heard a click and Shuichi came out from the cubicle. His eyes were red from crying and his handkerchief was dripping wet with tears.

"Oh, you poor guy, what happened? What was that all about?" Hiro patted Shuichi's head and embraced him. Shuichi just cried and didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me you fell in love with that Eiri guy." Hiro said while his arms were protectively wrapped on Shuichi's shoulder.

"I fell in love with him Hiro." Shuichi said simply.

"Hah, Shuichi." Hiro sighed loudly. He expected his best friend to say what he didn't want to hear. "What else can I do? That's how 'love' goes. Sometimes you have your ups and downs." Hiro said and pulled him close again when they heard the door open.

Shuichi peeked over Hiro's shoulder to see who went inside. It was the green haired kid Hiro's always teasing. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Ah, Hiro, is he your friend?" Shuichi asked politely while Hiro looked at the kid nervously.

"I knew it. You're such a cheater Nakano."

"Huh?" Shuichi blinked and looked from the kid to Hiro. "Who is he Hiro?"

"Suguru, it's not what you think." He said and stepped forward.

"It's not what I think huh? I know this would happen." Fujisaki said with tears attempting to flow.

"Excuse, me, but what is happening?" Shuichi asked innocently.

"Suguru, Shuichi is just my friend!" Hiro explained, but the depressed Fujisaki ran away, together with the sound of the bell which signals the start of the first class.

"Uh, am I the reason why he left? Do you want me to talk to him?" Shuichi asked. "I'm sorry, Hiro, ever since we were little all I give you are headaches."

"No, Shuichi, you don't give me headaches, I'll just explain to him later."

"Don't tell me you fell in love with that Fujisaki guy." Shuichi said, imitating Hiro's outburst earlier.

"I fell in love with him, Shuichi." Hiro smiled and scratched his head. "Let's go to class?"

"You go ahead, I'm not feeling well, I'll just go to the clinic to get some medicine."

"Alright." Hiro said and they exited the bathroom, with Hiro going to his classroom and Shuichi going downstairs.

* * *

While all this conversation were going on, Eiri stood in front of the three Yankees which he knew were stalking them yesterday.

"I said go to the classroom!" Ma kun shouted to Tachi and the latter whimpered with a good imitation of Shuichi's pouting. Then his group laughed.

"That was harsh Eiri." Tachi said. "Is that how you treat a new lover?"

"I already kissed him and did it with him." Eiri said bravely, not removing his golden eyes from Tachi's black and lazy ones.

"Ah, the dollar, is that what you mean?" Tachi scratched his head and got a 500 dollar bill on his pocket while Ma kun and Ken both gave their share to a total of 1000 dollars.

"And since you made it before the deadline, we'll give you a bonus." Ken smirked and Ma kun nodded.

Ken got another 100 dollar bill on his wallet and handed it to Eiri. For a moment, Eiri just stared at the money like it was an insult to him. But he accepted it later on, without saying much. However, as the last paper money was being handed to him, he saw himself on a glossy paper which by the way, he didn't like.

"What the heck is that!" Eiri shouted and tried to grab the picture away from Ken.

"Oh, just a souvenir of your first date with your boyfriend." Ma kun said as the picture was handed to him. "Aren't you beautiful with this take?"

"And Shindou looks like he's enjoying your spit." Tachi said rudely which made Eiri lose all his temper. He curled his fist and punched Tachi who lost his balance and landed on the tree. Just as Tachi was about to stand up, Eiri grabbed him by the neck and held him high enough which made it difficult for him to breathe.

"Gah, Eiri, you're suffocating me!"

"Put him down Eiri!" Ma kun asked, horrified.

"Uesugi! Put him down or I'll tell the principal!" Ken threatened.

Eiri gave them his death glare which made the other two step backward. Tachi was doing his best to struggle, but he couldn't breathe any longer.

"Eiri, please, let me down. I won't tell anybody about this picture!" Tachi pleaded, and afterwards, Eiri released him then he immediately grabbed the picture from Ma kun.

The bell sounded and they left unnoticed by other students. Eiri gave them a final warning while darting his evil and dark eyes on them.

"Don't you ever play games with me again, or I'll slash your throat." The three nodded and Eiri walked calmly towards their room, the picture, secured on his hand.

"You'll pay for this, Uesugi." Tachi whispered to his friends, a tube of film secured on his grip.

a/n: I'm still depressed because of what ff did with one of my fan fics. I'm sure some of you know how I feel because I recognized that the gravi fan fics lessened.

**thanks to those who reviewed! specially to the one that gave me the idea of the picture with Eiri and Shu kissing under the snow.. i forgot your name sorry, i'll greet you on my next fic promise! or i'll sernd you a message!**

**please review!**


	10. Sleepless Beauty

**Belated Happy Birthday Eiri! And belated happy valentine's to all! I was supposed to update on valentines but…. I didn't finish the story on time. slaps head for tardiness**

**a/n: this chap is merely for expanding the story.**

**Haha, I don't know why this idea came to my mind…. maybe it's because I've just watched sleeping beauty on a local cartoon channel last week. Please forgive me for my weirdness.**

Chapter 10

Sleepless Beauty

The third bell rang as Shuichi shifted himself to a much comfortable position. It was recess time and he could hear the students going out of their classrooms to go to the canteen.

"Shindou san, I think you could go to class now." The school nurse suggested and helped him sit up. "Just go back if you need pain killers." She smiled and walked away.

Shuichi sighed and got out of bed. "I don't feel like going to class." He whispered to himself. "I'll just skip this day."

He breathed and ran to the highest floor of the school building. As he opened the door, he felt the fresh noon air welcome him. He made sure that he closed the door before sitting beside the water tank of the rooftop.

"I should go here often. The rooftop is a nice place to write my lyrics." He grinned and unbuttoned his uniform.

Thinking about what happened earlier; he stared blankly at the sky and watched the moving clouds. "I wish I could be like them – free and without problems. I always wanted to fly when I was young." He told himself.

"It's not too late to fly." A voice from below said, which made Shuichi look down.

"Huh!"

"Hey, what are you doing up there without me?"

"Eiri?"

"Who else would it be? I had a hard time locating you here. What were you thinking brat?"

"Nothing. Just a few things about my past." He replied slowly and softly.

"Hey, what's with you? Why are you so quiet today? It's scaring me." Eiri climbed at the tank and sat beside Shuichi.

"You're the one who scared me." Shuichi said, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Oh, alright, next time I won't go here and surprise you."

"No, that's not what scared me. It's about earlier. You shouted at me. And in front of evverybody. Why did you do that? I was just showing you some affection."

Eiri laid his back on the ground and exhaled loudly. "You don't have to be scared because of that. That's not a big deal."

Shuichi fell silent planting to his heart what Eiri just said. _How can you say those words? It's like you never cared about my feelings._

* * *

"Wait Suguru!" 

"Don't talk to me Nakano, I don't wanna hear your voice." Fujisaki ran at the school field and avoided the brunette.

"Suguru! Let me explain! It's just a misunderstanding!" Hiro ran to catch up with the green haired kid. "Shuichi is just my – waah!"

Fujisaki turned around and saw Hiro sitting up with difficulty as he tripped on a scattered baseball bat.

"Serves you right moron." Fujisaki whispered then walked away slowly.

"I know you're mad at me. But please believe that I'm really serious with what I said. I like you Suguru. I know it's hard to believe it with what you saw earlier. But really, Shuichi is just a friend."

Fujisaki stopped at his tracks and secretly wiped a tear that Hiro didn't notice. He turned to face Hiro who was still sitting injured on the grass.

"Dummy, you should be more careful next time." Suguru said softly and offered his shoulder to carry Hiro.

"Thanks, Suguru." Hiro smiled and pretended to fall so that Fujisaki will fall on top of him.

"Wai – Nakano you jerk! I just said be careful!" he said and glared at Hiro.

"Sorry, I guess I'm too weak to stand up." he smiled again then held the younger man's waist. "Since I'm too weak to sit and stand, why don't we just stay here?"

"Are you really dumb! Many people will see us!" Fujisaki blushed but rested his palms on the brunette's chest.

"Haha, so what if they see us? At least they know you're mine." Hiro said possessively.

"Who said that I am yours – mmmmm."

Hiro pulled Fujisaki's head closer to him until their lips met in an uncontrollable kiss. He pulled him closer deepening the kiss, like it was just the two of them in the whole school. Fujisaki pulled away first, blushing like a ripe tomato and burning with passion.

"Nakano! The principal might see us! Release me now!" Fujisaki tried to remove himself from Hiro's embrace, but Shuichi's friend was stubborn.

"Don't want!"

"Nakano! I said the principal might see us!"

"Tell me first that you belong to me."

"Nakano!"

"I won't release you then." Hiro looked at the opposite direction and pretended not to hear Fujisaki.

"Nakano please? I don't know what will I do if anyone sees us here."

Hiro wasn't saying a thing.

"Nakano please understand."

Still no sound from the brunette.

"Alright damn it! I like you too so I guess I belong to you."

"Guess?" Hiro raised an eyebrow and tightened his embrace.

"Alright alright! I belong to you." Fujisaki said with a blushing face. "Now release me!"

Hiro placed a kiss on his forehead and loosened his hug on the kid. When Fujisaki was about to stand up, he pulled him down again.

"Nakano!"

"Last one. Call me Hiro."

"Nakano you jerk!"

There was no sound from Hiro.

"Fine! Hiro!"

"Say - I belong to you Hiroshi Nakano."

"Geez." Fujisaki breathed in and gathered all his courage. "I belong to you Hiroshi Nakano." He said bravely.

"And I belong to you too Fujisaki Suguru." He pinched Suguru's face and released him completely.

Suguru sat up and blushed furiously while glaring at a laughing Hiro.

* * *

Eiri walked by the corridors after dismissal. Shuichi was already fetched by the driver and he was about to go to the student council's office when he bumped a smaller guy. 

"Watch where you're going brat." Eiri said and looked at the guy who fell down.

"Who do you think you are?" the kid's companion said and helped his 'friend'.

"Oh, if it isn't Hiro kun and Fujisaki san. Classes were dismissed an hour ago. You're not supposed to stay in school except if you're a varsity player."

"Gomen Uesugi san. I promise to look more carefu –

"Don't apologize, Suguru." Hiro glared at the blonde. "Don't apologize on some loser who doesn't know how to care." And with that, the two of them walked away.

"Son of a bitch." Eiri cursed and turned away, pondering what Shuichi's best friend said.

"Why did you say that Hiro? Didn't you know he's the principal's favorite?" Fujisaki asked when they were out of earshot.

"I know that so what?" Hiro said angrily and wrapped a protective arm on his boyfriend. "He was the reason why Shuichi is crying earlier."

"Shindou san?" Suguru asked with a doubtful look on his face.

"Oh geez Suguru, don't be jealous." Hiro slapped his head. "Well, it's just that, Uesugi and Shuichi are involved like us... well but it's kinda one sided."

"So you mean, Shindou san is crying because he isn't sure if Uesugi san likes him?" he asked again, placing his head on Hiro's shoulder. "I understand now."

"I told you, Shuichi is just a friend." Hiro said.

"Maybe he must avoid Uesugi san from now on. I know that he's a playboy, a lot of girls ask him to go out but none of them lasts long. Do you think the principal knows about him and Shindou san?"

"Suguru. Suguru. Suguru. Suguru. Why are you always concerned about what the principal says? And why does the principal have to worry everyday about that Eiri. It pisses me."

"Sorry. But one thing you should know is that besides Eiri san is the principal's favorite, he's also the sibling of the principal's wife."

"Oh is that so – w – what!" Hiro's face turned from blue to white. "He's the brother of the principal's wife! So that's why he's still here even though he always slacks off. That bastard. He's even the president of the student council. Geez. I really hate it when some guy is a relative of a higher school official. It's so unfair! They got on this school easily while I even grow white hairs just to keep my ratings. Tsk."

Suguru blushed at the outburst of his boyfriend. "So, you hate those who have connections with the principal?"

"Yeah!" Hiro said and wrapped his arm on Suguru's waist. To his surprise, Suguru pulled away from him.

"Why? Are you not feeling well?" Hiro asked, feeling Suguru's temperature.

"Remove your hand. Nakano."

"Ah, didn't I tell to call me Hiro?"

"You hate me right? There's no way you would show this affection if you –

"I didn't say anything about hating you! What are you talking about – hey, wait, why are you crying? Damn it Suguru, stop crying, what did I do? I said stop crying!"

"You said, you hated those who are related to the principal." Suguru sobbed. "You're much of a bastard than Eiri san!"

"I don't get it! Do you like Uesugi?" Hiro flushed.

"No!"

"Then why are you such a crybaby like Shuichi?"

"You don't get it Hiro." Suguru breathed in. "I, am the principal's **cousin**." He said slowly emphasizing the word 'cousin'.

Hiro almost fell on the ground after that confession. "S – seriously? Y – you are – oh my – I didn't mean to say that I hate the principal's relatives! No, Suguru. I just said that because I don't like Eiri. Please don't cry." He tried his best to calm the crying boy down.

"Yeah, I – I know you don't mean it." Suguru wiped his tears and hugged Hiro while smiling. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm the principal's cousin so you dare not cheat on me prick."

"Bastard." Hiro commented and they walked away from school, holding each other's hands.

* * *

The next morning….. 

Tachi sat on their music club room. He was the first one to go there, revealing his music obsession.

"Ah geez, where are the others?" he glanced at the wall clock. "What am I thinking? I'm thirty minutes too early."

He tapped his fingers to match the music that he was listening through his mp3 player. It was too loud that he didn't notice someone arrive and sat on a different corner. He stretched and turned around, almost dropping on the floor as he noticed that he was not alone anymore in the room.

"Damn you, would you mind knocking on the door first!" he shouted.

"Well duh, I knocked about a multiple times, my fists are as red as a tomato see?" the person showed his knuckles. "And who are you to order me around? You're just a member of this club like me."

"So what if I'm just a member? I'm going to be the president of this club. Just wait."

"Oh, aren't you so arrogant Tachi?" the person said slamming his things on the table. "You're not the only one here who's obsessed with music!"

"If you're also a music lover like me, you'll be no match with my talent, Shuichi." he snickered and removed his earphones.

Shuichi felt his cheeks turn red. "Don't say that." He said upon calming. "If you're really a music lover like me, let's be good with one another from now on."

"Huh? Why will I be good to you brat?" Tachi glared at him remembering that this guy in front of him is Eiri's boyfriend.

"Oh, I just wanted to be friends with you. Besides, I'm not doing anything bad, so you don't need to be angry with me." Shuichi pouted.

_That pout. It makes me wanna puke my guts out. Shit. But it's so cute. _Tachi thought and shook his head to erase it while Shuichi smiled.

"Let's be friends from now on." He repeated, flashing an incredibly cute and shining smile. Tachi knotted his brows in confusion, as his heart suddenly felt a tingling sensation. A feeling that captured his dark and frozen heart. Funny how just a simple smile melted his being.

"Aizawa san?" Shuichi asked waving his hand in front of the lazy eye. "Are you alright?"

Tachi glared at him again and grabbed the brat's arm. "Fuck off Shuichi, you don't know who you are talking to." He warned and their eyes met for a while until the door opened.

"Oh, there are already students at this early hour?" a familiar cheerful voice greeted. "Ohayou!"

"Ah Sakuma san?" Shuichi greeted, his fear in Tachi quickly residing. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Oh I remember you! The guy who nearly drowned! Shindou san right? I'm the coordinator of the music club. I'm glad to know you like music!" he smiled.

Shuichi blushed. This guy never fails to make his heart leap. Tachi on the other hand played cool and introduced himself to Ryuichi.

At the end of the period, there were about 35 students who signed up for the music club, including Hiro and Fujisaki, Ma kun and Ken. Shuichi was glad that he had companions with his favorite subject.

But he wished Eiri was with him.

"Shuichi, why are you spacing out?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about Eiri." He said as Tachi's group passed by their table.

"Why are you thinking about that ditcher?" Hiro snapped and took Fujisaki with him. "Ehem, I believe I failed to introduce him to you Shuichi."

Shuichi turned around and had a closer look at his best friend's boyfriend. Well, to sum it up, the boy was actually cute and was somewhat similar to the principal, except for the fact that he was younger and had emerald green hair.

"Shuichi, this is Suguru, Suguru, this is Shuichi."

"Ha!" Shuichi laughed which made Fujisaki arch an eyebrow. "I didn't know you have a good taste Hiro. He's cute, can I kiss him?"

"Ah, Hiro!" Fujisaki clipped his hands on Hiro's shirt to avoid a maniac Shuichi who was grabbing him.

"Shuichi damnit, since when did you became a child molester!" Hiro scolded.

"I'm not a child!" Fujisaki cried and attempted to pull away from Hiro.

"Geez, that's not what I meant!" Hiro sighed.

"Hehe, sorry, I guess, I learned being a child molester from Tatsuha san."

"Tat chan?" Fujisaki asked in his girly voice. "You know Tat chan too?"

"Well, he's Eiri's brother. Why do you know him?"

"Will you tell him Suguru?" Hiro asked.

"I think I should tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"That the principal and Eiri's sister –

"You mean Mika san?"

"Yes, Mika san." Fujisaki continued, uncomfortable that his speech was cut off. "Mika san is the principal's wife, and I happen to be the principal's cousin."

"Oh, so you're the principal's – YOU ARE THE PRINCIPAL'S COU – MMHNG!"

"Shut up Shuichi! The other's doesn't need to know!" Hiro covered the brat's mouth with his hand while glaring at the others who were looking at them.

"Com'n let's go. It's time for the next subject. I'll just see you later ok?" Hiro combed his hair with his hand and tapped Shuichi.

"Yeah right." Shuichi sighed and went to his classroom. Almost all of his classmates were already there with their English professor.

BANG!

"Shindou! You're late!" K pointed his magnum and eventually all of the students sat down.

"This class will be assigned to do a literature play. No comments, no suggestions. Is that clear?" he slammed his fist on the table while his gun shone. The students nodded in approval as Eiri entered the room.

"Uesugi, you're late!" K shot a bullet while Eiri coolly stepped to the left to avoid it, as if he was already used to K's attacks. He sat down calmly and looked at Shuichi's back. Tachi, who was seated two seats away from Shuichi rested his back on his chair while taking a few glances at the brat.

"Ah as I was saying, there would be an upcoming play after your school ball. And this class is assigned to do –

The students gulped nervously as they remembered what happened to their play last year. They were tasked to do a complete imitation of Romeo and Juliet. Remember: They are in an all boy's school.

"And this class is assigned to do – Sleeping Beauty!" K laughed as his eyes were twinkling in delight.

"NANI!" the whole class shouted as Eiri rested his head on the table, without any care of what's happening around him. Shuichi ran cold sweat like the others.

"Alright, I know you're all excited about this play. I think this is much interesting than your school ball right? Right? Hahahaha!"

"Is he insane? Who invented this stuff?" Ma kun gritted his teeth.

"He said sleeping beauty. Doesn't that have a kissing scene?" Ken had a horror stricken face as both of them imagined themselves kissing – fairy tale style.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" they shouted and ran to the comfort room to throw up.

"Since you're all excited about this, I think I should distribute your roles right now?" K slammed two small boxes containing rolled paper strips on his table.

"Oh no, this is the end!" one student said.

"Don't let me be sleeping beauty!" another prayed.

_No no no no! please let me be a maid! I don't wanna be sleeping beauty or a prince! Let me be a maid! _Shuichi pleaded as Ma kun and Ken went back on the room.

"Ooooh! Aren't you lucky Ken and Ma kun?" the two froze, their lips looked like a drawn X. "You'll be two of the fairy godmothers."

The two sighed in relief. "At least I won't be kissing somebody." They both said and sat down.

The rest of the roles were distributed, until three important characters were not yet spoken. K shuffled the rolled strips on his hand and picked up one while picking up another small paper on a different box.

"And now for the role of Sleeping beauty –

Shuichi felt his face turn blue. His name was not yet called and he didn't want to be a Sleeping beauty.

- for the role of sleeping beauty – it's you –

_Please not me. Not sleeping beauty. Let me be the witch. Not the prince. Not sleeping beauty!_

- it's you….

"SHUICHI"

"H – WHAT!" his jaw dropped and rolled on the floor as his classmates cried with laughter.

Eiri scratched his head and yawned loudly.

Shuichi heard Eiri's yawn and his heart skipped wildly. Eiri's not yet called! _If I'm sleeping beauty then let Eiri be my prince!_

"For the role of the witch, or rather the uninvited guest, it's you –

_Let Eiri be my prince. Let Eiri be my prince! I want Eiri to be my prince! I like Eiri!_

* * *

"It's you – UESUGI!" 

Eiri just sat there in shock as a ray of lightning struck his mind. The class fell silent and all their attention turned to –

"Tachi! That makes you the official prince of the story."

Shuichi almost had a heart attack upon the reality that his partner was Tachi and not Eiri.

"M – me?" Tachi asked, not quite sure if he was willing to take the role. "S – sensei – I don't want –

"I said from the start: No comments and no suggestions!"

Tachi looked at Shuichi who was bowing his head so low that all you could see on his face were his lips.

Those cherry red lips which look tempting and sweet –

Tachi shook his head and returned his look on K.

"So there you have it guys, the bell already rang! See you tomorrow!" K waved and exited the room.

"I – I can't believe it!" Ma kun rolled in laughter. "You.. as in you, our very own Tachi.. will be the prince!"

"I'll be looking forward to that play! At least I'm just a fairy god mother!" Ken slapped his thigh while laughing hysterically.

Tachi sighed and rested his legs on his desk. He turned his mp3 player on and turned it to the maximum volume so as not to hear his friends.

"The two of you, shut up will you?" Tachi glared at them. Shuichi on the other hand was looking outside the window like an old man craving for freedom inside a prison cell.

"Stop that crap Shuichi." Eiri leaned on his own chair which produced a screeching sound. "Just accept the fact that you're Cinderella."

"Are you dumb?" Shuichi turned around. "You don't know how I'm feeling right now, you bastard. And for goodness sake.. it's not Cinderella! It's sleeping beauty!"

"So what if it's sleeping beauty? You don't have to act, you'll just lie on the bed and wait for your prince charming to come and kiss you."

"It'll be alright if you're the prince!" Shuichi almost shouted but toned down his voice as their classmates started looking at them. "Don't you get it? Your boyfriend will be kissed by a person he doesn't like!" he whispered.

"I've kissed so many people I don't like. It's not that hard –

SLAP!

The whole class looked at Eiri and Shuichi's direction. The brat was teary eyed as his hand was raised in mid air after slapping Eiri's cheek. Eiri on the other hand had a red mark on his face, but nonetheless, his face was still calm and serious.

"I can't believe you." Shuichi whispered and ran outside their classroom.

"What's that all about?" their classmates started a conversation while three other students understood the whole situation. Ma kun and Ken stopped teasing Tachi and went back to their seats. Tachi on the other hand glanced at Eiri, a little angry.

* * *

Tachi threw himself on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. He stared at the ceiling of his room for minutes before deciding to do his assignments. As he was removing the books from his bag, a small thin colored glossy paper fell down on his study table. Picking it up, he didn't realize his eyes were glued on it. 

It was a small picture, showing Eiri and Shuichi under the falling snow. Shuichi looked innocent and young – his eyes closed , savoring his kiss with Eiri. His pink hair had some snow and his skin had a blushing glow.

_How cute. _Tachi thought and his finger traced Shuichi's lips. _I wonder how they taste like. _Tachi smirked and fell asleep, his copy of Shuichi and Eiri's picture secured on his hands.

* * *

The next day was not good for Shuichi. Rehearsals for the play started after lunch and he was trying to stay calm around Eiri, but he turned out nervous. 

"Geez Shindou, would you mind doing your role properly?"

"S – sorry Ukai san. It's my first time to join a play and I'm the lead character instantly." Shuichi apologized.

Eiri and Tachi looked at him intently, not knowing whether to pity the brat or laugh at him. Both of them could see the hardworking side of Shuichi.

"Alright. Take a break class." Noriko wiped her sweat and went out of their practice room.

"Here." Eiri rested a can of cold soft drink on Shuichi's head. "You need to freshen up."

Tachi looked at them from afar, his lazy eyes examining Shuichi. He crossed his legs and listened to the lover's quarrel.

"I don't need that." Shuichi said stubbornly.

"Com'n. Are you still mad because of yesterday?" Eiri pulled the brat on a corridor where no one could see them, aware that someone was watching them. "I'll make it up to you later ok? Now drink this."

"Hmph." Shuichi rested his back on the wall, taking the drink from Eiri's hand. He gulped down a little and smiled faintly.

"Are you still worried about that kissing part? You don't have to kiss him. Tell him he should pretend he's kissing you, and the audience wouldn't know."

"Yeah, I guess I should do that." Shuichi said taking another gulp. "Then, since you brought me here.. (he looked around and saw no one) .. will you kiss me?" he grinned.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Eiri ignored him.

"Eiri!" Shuichi pouted and tangled himself on the blonde's arm. "That's not fair! You said you'll make it up with me!"

"I lied, baka! I'll kiss you if you give me 500 yen."

"Hmph. Bastard!" Shuichi walked away but Eiri grabbed his arm and pinned him on the wall. Shuichi smiled down on him and afterwards, Eiri began his past time:

Kissing Shuichi.

"Guys! Practice will start in a minute!" they heard Noriko call out and they pulled away instantly.

"Oh, the witch is kissing the princess." Shuichi teased.

"That's because the princess is flirting with the witch." Eiri snapped and they ran to the practice room.

The two of them are unaware that someone with lazy eyes followed them secretly and watched the whole scene. Tachi smirked inwardly, insulting Eiri in his mind.

"That bastard. Why is he still playing with that brat? Does he expect that I'll give him more money?" he whispered.

"Guys! Practice will now start!" Noriko called once again.

Tachi walked away from the dark corridor and towards the practice room. "Or he's expecting that since he and Shuichi are already involved, he'll get all the money that he wants since that Shindou is rich?" he whispered once again and entered the room.

Once he entered, he was greeted by a nervous looking Shuichi.

"Ano, Aizawa, I want to talk to you for a minute. Our part will not start yet so I guess it's ok to talk?"

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, combing his hair with his hand.

"I – I want to talk about…. Talk about the.. the kiss.. the k – kissing part."

"What about it?"

"Um, I know you're also not comfortable with that scene, so I suggest that you'll just pretend to kiss me. I mean, your back will face the audience, so they will not –

"What makes you think I'll kiss you in front of a large audience, dimwit? Of course that's what I will do. Pretend to kiss you."

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew…. if that's the case, then thank you." He bowed. "And sorry for disturbing you."

Tachi looked at him. For him, Shuichi looked cute when he's nervous – his eyes resembled those of a puppy's and his lips quivering like a cat.

"Hmph." Tachi glared at him and walked away.

"Snobbish!" Shuichi stuck out his tongue and walked towards Eiri.

* * *

"Only three days to go before the ball and a week to go before the play." Shuichi sighed and stared at the chandelier on his room. They were shining before his very eyes. "Geez, what will I wear?" he rolled on his bed trying to get some sleep. He got up and turned on the radio just to relieve himself of the stress that he got from practicing too much. "I wonder what Eiri's doing right now." He murmured and picked up the phone, dialing Eiri's number. 

"Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" came a disgruntled greeting.

"Ah – ano, s – sorry Eiri. I just wanted to say goodnight. Di – did I bother you?" Shuichi replied nervously.

"Yeah brat, would you mind putting down the phone? I want to sleep." Eiri said coldly.

"S – sorry again! Bye! See you tomorrow." Shuichi felt his cheeks redden and hung up the phone. "Whew. How rude." He concluded and threw the phone on his bed. "Why does it feel like I'm very close to him yet I can't reach him?" and with that, he raised his arm in the air like he was expecting someone to hold his hand.

"I love you, Eiri." he whispered.

* * *

Eiri on the other hand rested his back on the wall of their terrace. He was always there every night, smoking his way to sleep. His cellular phone lay on the ground beside him. He closed his eyes but opened it again as images of Shuichi flashed on his mind. 

"What the heck?" he murmured and emptied his bottle of beer. "Get out of my mind Shuichi. You're not supposed to like me. I used you." He whispered to himself.

But then again, Shuichi's purple orbs kept visiting his mind. His memory brought him back days ago, where they had their first date and first real kiss. He closed his eyes as if remembering the warmth of the brat's lips caressing his own. He could also feel the snow slowly piling up on their shoulders and heads like little fairies embracing them in the cold. He slowly opened is eyes and saw Shuichi reaching out his hand to him.

_I love you Eiri. _He heard Shuichi whisper. He raised his arm in mid air, his fingers almost touching Shuichi's and that's where real snow began to fall, erasing Eiri's illusions of Shuichi.

He knotted his brows and shook his head, cursing himself for his imagination.

"What am I thinking? I was just near him because of money. I … couldn't… seriously ….like….. him." The bottle of beer rolled slowly on his hand.

"But why can't I forget about him?" he buried his face on his hands.

a/n: another chapter done! yeah! please review! any suggestions for my other fic "who is eiri's star"? just feel free to share it to me!

**next chapter: Eiri and Tachi starts to realize something. Shuichi becomes the president of the music club. Tachi gets pissed. And... the school ball begins!**

thanks to those who reviewed! to those asking for the lemon part, it's on my reviews. i posted it there just to play safe. erased one of my fanfics, that's why.

**Ana the MCLover** shu - chan77901 **your mom's face** subo - chan **KawaiiEarBiter **solo **siriusly delusional** DarkMetalAngel of Destruction **penguine** Splendid Genesis **tammy-love medusagemini** amyrose300 **xunxin **stefanie **Ashcat **Ken **xxDream Theatherxx **anonymous bluesilver **chibi **fullmetal ritz **infinity ryen **girlo **Kenzan **jarakuheart **mariella **moonya **cutelilpuppieyez **Yoru **ranma064 **jarm **cocobanana **xxYukixx **the yaoi pimpette **x-rated **kirei rakuen **

**Ana the MCLover: hehe, am i being too mean? waah! ok, i'll try to be nicer to Shuichi. thanks for always reviewing my work! it lightens my heart!**

**your mom's face: what? they erased the whole account? that's bad.. so i guess i'm still lucky.**

**to penguine: thanks for the offer of becoming my beta! i really appreciate it. Is it for free? hehe, i'm just poor. but anyway.. thank you very much!**


	11. School Ball Disasters

a/n: thanks to those who reviewed! by the way, for those who have read WHO IS EIRI'S STAR, could you give me some suggestions on improving the fic? i'm having a brain freeze in that freak, i mean fic. thanks for the help!

Chapter 11

School Ball Disasters

Shuichi arrived at the school ball like a crumpled dry vegetable. He didn't have enough sleep because of Eiri's coldness and because of the multiple choices of wardrobe in his room. He looked around and saw that a lot of people already gathered. There were girls from the other schools, and for Shuichi, they were over dressed and face painted. Not to mention the thick make up they're wearing on their skin.

_Eiri Eiri, where's Eiri?_ He rotated his head 360 degrees just to look for his koibito, but no luck. He wasn't even blending on the crowd.

"Curse him if he's dating someone else." He mumbled and sat on a well lighted corner and hummed to himself. Tachi's group on the other hand was busy collecting food for themselves and for their dates.

"Say, Tachi, who is that pretty girl beside you? Would you mind introducing her to us?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I forgot." He wrapped an arm on the girl's shoulder. "Miyabi, this is Ken and Ma kun. The two of you, meet Miyabi, my younger sister." Tachi smirked.

"No kidding!" they both said. "N – nice to meet you Aizawa Miyabi!" Ma kun shook her hand.

"Buzz off. She's here for a cause." Tachi snapped and Miyabi gave a smirk resembling his brother's.

"Oooooh, so it's another one of those Aizawa operations. What are you up to, Tachi?" Ken asked.

"Just wait and see." Tachi grinned and focused his eyes on a certain pink haired brat on the corner.

"Achoo!" Shuichi sneezed and sighed. None of his friends were already there and no one was talking to him. _I'm gonna die of boredom. _Shuichi whined on his mind. _Might as well get some food. _He stood up and went to the opposite table of Tachi's group.

"Shuichi! over here!" Hiro who was wearing a red trench coat waved at him. "Hehe, what are you doing there all alone?"

"Thank goodness you're already here!" he ran to hug his friend. "Where's your date?" he wandered his eyes to look for Fujisaki.

"He's hiding somewhere." Hiro flashed a v- sign.

"Hiding somewhere huh?" he narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen Eiri?"

"Yeah, he's at the front porch talking to the principal. Seems they are fighting over something." Hiro said while grabbing some chicken strips. "Weird. They have strawberry dip for this?"

"Cool! Let me try!" Shuichi grinned and grabbed four chicken strips and buried it on the strawberry dip.

"Yuck." Hiro made a face. "That's the most yucky – beautiful –

"Huh?" Shuichi said while stuffing himself. Hiro didn't make sense.

"I said beautiful."

"What's so beautiful with chicken strips in strawberry dip?"

"Not that, silly! I meant her!" he pointed at a girl wearing a diamond tiara, and dressed with elegant maroon velvet gown. She had sharp brown eyes and long brown hair up to her waist. She blinked at the crowd, looking for someone.

"H – how do I look!" Hiro asked Shuichi and combed his red hair.

"You look nervous."

"Oh no, she's coming this way!" Hiro immediately plastered a smile while Shuichi stared at the girl while stuffing chopped vegetables with strawberry dip.

"A – ano, excuse me, but, I am looking for someone. Could you –

"Of course we will help you." Hiro grinned while his teeth shone. "I am Hiro by the way."

"Um, I am looking for Uesu –

"Yo! Shuichi." a voice greeted them.

"Ah, Tachuwa. Wang anyuhir? Wench nyor deig?" Shuichi said, or rather, asked.

"What the heck are you saying brat? Could you please swallow that radish hanging on your mouth before speaking?"

"_Munch_. Showri. _Gulp. _I was asking why you are here and where is your date, Tatsuha?" Shuichi wiped his mouth.

"Tat chan?" the girl turned around and saw the youngest Uesugi, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, if it isn't Ayaka san. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for him." Ayaka replied.

"Oh, he's doing something else for the ball. Come with me, I'll show you to him."

"Alright. Ja, Hiro kun, Shu – chan." She bowed and went with Tatsuha.

"Ah geezer." Hiro muttered.

"I saw how you reacted." A low and warning voice said from behind.

They both looked around and saw Fujisaki.

"Ah, Fujisaki san! You look good." Shuichi smiled.

"Eh, Suguru…. I – I was just –

"Flirting." Fujisaki finished for Hiro.

"Yes! I mean, no! I'm not! I was just making friends, and well, she was asking for some help."

"Whatever. The dance starts after a few minutes." Fujisaki said and sat down.

"I'll just go get some drinks." Shuichi grinned and walked towards the table with drinks when a girl bumped into him. After that, he felt cold chills running on his pants.

"Baka!" the girl shouted that almost all the students glared at their direction. "Could you please pay attention to where you're going? You wasted my drink!" the girl gritted her teeth.

"B – but you were the one who –

"Don't make excuses punk." The girl rolled her eyes. "Clumsy." She muttered before walking away.

"Grunt." Shuichi turned to face Hiro and Fujisaki, and then the other two laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shuichi asked, losing his temper.

"**You. **You are funny. Look at your expensive pants!" Hiro laughed.

Shuichi looked down and gulped. He lifted his head and saw that almost all the students were looking at him, a smirk obviously painted in their faces. He covered his face and sighed. "That bitch." He said.

He looked like a grown up baby who peed his pants pink. (Wrong grammar? Please tell me) The girl's drink might have been some light pink punch or something.

"The most awaited dance will start in a minute." One of the hosts said.

"Yeah, what bad luck." Shuichi rolled his eyes and wiped his pants with tissue paper. "What will I do now? My pants are white and I have this yucky something." He made an icky face.

"Go to the wash room and do something about it." Fujisaki suggested. "That girl looks familiar though."

"Don't tell me, you've dated her before." Hiro warned.

"She looks like that girl from GTO." Shuichi said.

"No, she looks awfully familiar." He tapped his chin, thinking. "Oh yeah! She's from my batch, from another first year section. Dark blue hair and dark eyes. Miyabi Aizawa."

"Aizawa?" the other two chorused. Shuichi gritted his teeth. "I really hate him."

"Huh?" Fujisaki was confused.

"We have an Aizawa on our batch. Tachi Aizawa. They look the same, maybe they are siblings." Hiro said.

"And they have the same attitude too. Bastards." He said while trying his best to hide the wet part. "Oh, it's not working. I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Please gather around the dance floor. The music will play immediately." The host announced.

"Well, Shu, let's just meet later." Hiro waved and took Fujisaki's hand.

"Have a great time." Shuichi waved back and proceeded to the bathroom as the loud speakers filled the room.

"How will I remove this stain?" he damped a wet tissue on his pants and scowled. "Aaaaah! It made things worse! Damn that bitch!"

"Excuse, me, but you are cursing my sister." A voice said.

He turned around and it didn't surprise him to see Tachi with his usual evil smirk.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners? She's the one to blame for this and she didn't even apologize!"

"Oh, alright." Tachi knelt and looked up at Shuichi. He kicked the door to the bathroom gently, without producing a sound. One thing that Shuichi didn't know is that, the door has a self lock system.

"Why are you kneeling? The bathroom floor has over a gazillion germs!" Shuichi, being the spoiled millionaire that he is, pointed out.

"Doesn't this make you feel better? I'm apologizing for my sister." He lowered his head.

"You don't have to kneel!" Shuichi ranted. "This is a set up right? There's a camera somewhere and you will let this out in the public. People will think that I am a sadist because you are kneeling in front of me just to apologize!" Shuichi said randomly while looking for signs of a hidden gadget.

"No, there are no hidden or spy cameras in here, dolt (Shuichi glared down at him) – I mean Shuichi. This is not a set up and I'm really here to apologize for what my sister did."

"Fine. Just stand up. I forgive her so go!" Shuichi shooed him away and proceeded to wiping away his pants' stain. "Finally it's starting to wash away."

"Do you need help Shu chan?" Tachi smirked and stared at Shuichi's long eyelashes and glistening purple orbs. He was still kneeling in front of him.

"No, just stand up and go away. I'll be finished here in minute, besides, I'm still gonna look for someone."

Tachi gritted his teeth. He squatted, so his head is in line with Shuichi's belly. He reached for Shuichi's waist and aimed for his belt.

"Damnit! What are you doing – hey!" Shuichi shouted as Tachi began unbuckling his belt. "Stay away from me pervert!"

"What? I'm going to help you with that mess. Don't be shy." Tachi's evil grin broadened and in an instant, Shuichi's pants fell on the floor, revealing his yellow thongs. Tachi tried his best not to laugh his head off.

"AAAAAAh! There's a pervert in this bathroom!" Shuichi tried to squeal for help, but to no avail, the bathroom door was too thick. He slammed his knuckles on the door, his back facing Tachi, which, by the way, Tachi finds intriguing.

"You really have a nice butt Shuichi." Tachi grabbed one cheek and the brat froze.

Tachi's other hand was unbuttoning Shuichi's expensive coat as his lips found warmth on Shuichi's neck.

"You smell nice." Tachi licked the brat's neck and his hand proceeded in removing Shuichi's thongs.

"No!" Shuichi whined, his hand trembling, but all the while stopping the lazy eyes'.

"Don't resist me brat, or I'll fucking destroy that Eiri's name."

"You won't do a thing to Eiri!"

"Of course I won't, but only if you'll let me do this." He pinned Shuichi arms on the wall, while his other hand was successful in reaching Shuichi's thing. He began to fumble it until Shuichi sobbed hysterically.

Outside the bathroom, Ma kun and Ken were doing their duty as Tachi's security, glancing at different corners to make sure that no one would enter the bathroom.

"What's taking him so long?"Ma kun whispered.

"Don't know." Ken replied, a little bored. "Hey, isn't that -

Back inside, Tachi was hardly controlling himself, and was starting to enjoy Shuichi. The real plan was just to scare the shit out of the brat by touching him. But a realization crossed the Aizawa guy.

He wanted Shuichi to be his doll.

"Tachi! Please! Let me go!" Shuichi was crying as he was on all fours, while Tachi was on his back, pants down.

"Shut up." Tachi commanded and inserted a finger on Shuichi's mouth and after removing it, he inserted it to the brat's portal.

Shuichi flinched and bit his lip. This wasn't how he wanted the ball to be. He just wanted to spend some time with Eiri, and maybe dance with him.

_What has gotten into this Aizawa guy? Why is he trying to do this to me? And what does he mean by destroying Eiri's name!_

Shuichi tried to escape, but the other was stronger than him. "Don't make me angry Shuichi, or I'll make you bleed!"

Shuichi, who now only had a tank top on curled his hands into a fist as Tachi prepared his manhood. He positioned Shuichi to sit on his stomach when he heard a loud thud on the floor.

"Shit." He muttered and put on his pants to stop his agenda. He made a quick glare at Shuichi, who was scared as a chicken. He bent down and squeezed the brat's face rudely.

"Listen Shuichi, you will not tell anybody – as in anybody, including Eiri or that Hiroshi about what happened today, ok? If you cry to them, I'm going to make life miserable for you and Eiri. I mean it, and you don't want to test my patience and screw Uesugi's life forever, right?"

Shuichi nodded, his cheeks were clawed by Tachi's fingernails, and his whole body was freezing to death.

"Good. It's nice to know you're cooperating." Tachi said and pulled Shuichi by the head, giving him a kiss, and a bite on the lips.

"Ow!" Shuichi cried some more and another loud thud was heard from outside.

"See ya." Tachi raised an eyebrow and exited the bathroom. Ma kun and Ken greeted him with annoyed faces.

"What took you so long?" Ma kun reprimanded.

"I was just having fun. Who came?"

"It was the principal. We immediately kicked the door for you to exit, but why are you not responding!" Ken asked.

"Sorry, it's my fault, I was having a little chat with Shuichi. Anyway, let's go?"

And the three of them blended with the dancing crowd.

Shuichi cried by himself inside the bathroom. _How many minutes have passed? What is Eiri doing right now? Is Fujisaki and Hiro having a good time?_ He thought. He wiped his tears, washed his face and put his clothes back on. He combed his hair so no one would ask him why he looked too wasted.

He peeked a little to get a view of the dance floor, it had dim lights, but having those cat eyes, he could see clearly who was dating who. He exited the bathroom and ran to the dark balcony to relieve his pain.

Tears fell down again as he was traumatized by what happened earlier. He was there by himself, while the whole school was dancing sweetly with their partners. He sat on the ground while the lights illuminated a little part of the balcony, he remains unnoticed because of the large red curtains hanging on the open doors. He sighed and sniffed, hoping for Eiri to come and find him there.

Maybe an hour had passed, there were still no signs of his koibito, or Hiro or Fujisaki and he was starting to feel depressed and bored.

He hummed a tune and he immediately proceeded to singing.

_**Furidashita totsuzen no ame ni sekasareru akuseru **_

_**omae no inai baiku no se ni shigamitsuiteru kodoku **_

_**kami sae mo yurusanai ai ni**_

_** futari miserareteta **_

_**ore ni wakare tsugeru mae ni **_

_**joushiki nante sutero yo **_

_**shin'nyuufukinshi no kiken na kono koi ni **_

_**oretachi mou ichido dake **_

_**onaji yume, kaketemiyou ze!**_

The whole music died down in order to be replaced by another track, but the whole crowd heard some singing siren, whose voice was melting into them. Hiro stopped swaying with Fujisaki as the two of them were trying to figure out whose voice was it.

"Hiro, don't tell me that's –

"Yeah, it's his voice." Hiro said.

_**I've NO STYLE! saigo no I've NO STYLE! rakuen **_

_**kuchizuke de mezameru **_

_**There's nothing you can not do jounetsu no mama ni **_

_**Don't turn your back on it now tobu no sa **_

_**There's nothing you can not do ato modori wa shinai **_

**_Don't turn your back on it now..._ **

"Where's that coming from?" Tachi wandered his eyes to look for the owner of the voice. All the students were doing the same, locating the powerful voice which struck their party. Even the dj stopped his hands from replacing the sounds.

"Sounds familiar." Tatsuha said.

(insert song)

There were murmurs everywhere, producing buzzing sounds which Shuichi didn't seem to hear. All that he knows is that, he was singing to his heart's content. Muffled footsteps approached the balcony, swaying the large red curtains to fame.

"I didn't know you can sing that great, Shu – chan." A warm greeting surprised him.

The singing stopped, bringing back the students to reality. The dj placed another cd and it started to play a slow dance.

"S – sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. What are you doing here Shu – chan?"

"Sakuma sensei, I – I was just getting some fresh air, and, well, my partner for the dance is not yet here." Shu chan lowered his head.

"I heard you sing. It was fantastic. You are fantastic." Ryuichi complimented and sat beside him. "I'm really glad you joined the music club, but I don't want you to be singled out here. Why not try and make new friends out there?"

"I would really love to, but I'm not in the mood right now. So I jut sat here and sing. How about you? Why are you here?"

"Well, I heard you and I was wondering who owned the voice. By the way, there would be a band launch – a competition that is held yearly. It would be a competition with all the schools here in Tokyo, and two bands will represent the school. Would you like to join? I mean you could get two or more people as band mates."

Shuichi fell silent for a moment. Having a band and being a vocalist was his major dream aside from marrying Eiri. And this interschool competition is the greatest stepping stone to fame. He stared at the star filled sky and saw himself signing while millions of students were clapping and cheering for him at the Tokyo dome –

"Shu chan? Are you alright?" Ryuichi waved.

"Ah, gomen, sensei. Y – yes, I would like to try out for the competition. I'll tell my friends about it." He smiled to his mouth's extent and his eyes glittered brightly like the stars.

"Very well, Shu chan." Ryuichi tapped him. "Then, I should go back to the party now. Would you like to come with me?" he stood up and extended his hand to Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded and he reached for his teacher's hand. Ryuichi swayed the red curtains and stepped out of the balcony with his newly found talent.

"Ryuichi, where have you been? I was looking all over the place for you!"

"K! sorry, I was just helping some student out." Ryuichi pointed at Shuichi, who bowed down at the other teacher.

"Oh, it's Shindou san!" K grinned and patted Shu's hair multiple times. "Please excuse me, I have to talk to Ryuichi." K pointed his gun at the brat and immediately, Shuichi backed away from them.

"I – I'll just see you on Monday, sensei." He saluted and with that, he blended with the dancing crowd.

He spotted Hiro's red hair but decide not to interrupt the two swinging lovers. Fujisaki looks content with his partner and so was Hiro.

"I'll just tell about the competition on Monday." Shuichi grinned and squeezed himself in the crowded place, looking for signs of Eiri. The music stopped and was replaced by a slower beat, indicating that it was time for the major dance.

"Eiri, where the heck are you?" he became nervous for himself and for Eiri. What if Eiri was looking for him in the other direction? what if they didn't find one another? Surely, the ball will be a disaster. So, he turned around at the opposite direction, but the first person that he saw was Tachi, dancing with some other woman. He decided it was best not to go near him because of what he attempted to do earlier. he shook his head. _This is not the time for worries. _He thought and continued his search.

"Hey, watch where you're going brat!" a girl hissed as Shuichi accidentally steeped on her foot.

"Sorry!" Shuichi panicked as others glared at his direction for disturbing their dance. _Geez Eiri, where are you? _

And as if on cue, he saw the familiar height and blonde hair he was looking for. Eiri wore a white prince – like coat with maroon lining which looked great on him. _Everything looks good on him. _Shuichi wondered and smiled. He stepped forward, nearing Eiri's back, hoping to surprise the blonde with a back ride, but, to his dismay, he was the surprised one. He saw arms around Eiri's neck, and Eiri's arms were wrapped around an unfamiliar waist.

He backed out a little, ignoring the voices of disturbed couples behind him. He focused intently on the girl dancing with his koi. She was pretty, and wore exactly the same dress like the girl Tatsuha introduce to him earlier. _Shit. _He cursed on his mind.

It was Ayaka, smiling shyly at the man in front of him. Eiri's back was facing Shuichi, and the latter was biting his lower lip to the point that it was bleeding again.

Ayaka swayed a little to the left, getting a view of the people around her. He immediately saw Shuichi's pink locks and smiled at him.

"Oh, Shu chan! Where's your partner?" Ayaka greeted and he froze.

Eiri turned around and indeed, he saw Shuichi teary eyed and looking miserable.

"Well, Ayaka san, my partner is dancing with somebody else." Shuichi said darkly and glared at Eiri, darting nasty looks at the blonde's golden eyes.

"Oh, that's bad." Ayaka sympathized, her arms, still on the blonde's shoulder. "Eiri, do you know him?" she asked.

Eiri opened his mouth to say something but it was left hanging open as Shuichi was the first to speak.

"Yes, I know him, Ayaka san. **He's **a classmate of **mine." **He emphasized the words he and mine. "Well, sorry to interrupt your precious dance. I'll go now, Ayaka and Uesugi – san." He said bitterly and ran away.

"Is he a friend of yours Eiri? I think he has an attitude problem." They started swinging again, with Ayaka leading him to dance. Eiri on the other hand was just staring at Shuichi's fading back.

"Eiri?"

"Ayaka chan, I have to tell you something." Eiri stopped dancing and placed his hands on his pockets.

* * *

"Jerk! Bastard! Pervert! Homo!" Shuichi screamed on top of his lungs once he was out of school grounds. He searched for his cellphone and called the driver to fetch him. 

"Yes, this is Shuichi, please pick me up now."

"I thought you said you'll be fetched around 12am? It's still 10pm, master."

"Dummy, just follow what I'm saying, I'm not feeling well." Shuichi tried to hide a sob. "Drive as fast as you can." He commanded then turned off his cellphone.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY INCONSIDERATE PEOPLE!" Shuichi screamed much louder and rain stated to fall. He kicked the stones that were on his way and cursed every single drop of rain.

"It's wrong to blame your heartaches to nature, Shuichi." a voice said.

He turned around and saw Eiri. No it wasn't Eiri, but a black haired version of him.

"Hah! Why are you here? And who are you to blame me for cursing?" Shuichi sarcastically said. His whole expensive and elegant wardrobe was dripping wet.

"Baka! Don't take a bath in the rain!" Tatsuha said and stepped forward to share his umbrella, but Shuichi threw a rock on him, which he dodged easily.

'That was dangerous Shuichi." Tatsuha's voice started to get low.

"Don't come near me!" Shuichi shouted. "Your brother is such a jerk! He played with my feelings! How could he! Why did he do that to me! Of all people, why me! Why Tatsuha? I hate him!" Shuichi's voice was almost husky. He punched the ground, that his knuckles started to bleed, but was easily washed away by the rain. His tears kept unnoticed.

"Before you blame my brother, would you listen, punk?" Tatsuha scratched his head. "Ayaka is not his girlfriend. Our dad set this whole thing up. He wants Eiri and Ayaka to get married when they graduate and –

"Yeah. Great. Ayaka is not his girlfriend, but his fiancé. Great. Really great." Shuichi stood up and wiped his tears. "So from the start he knew that he was going to be married and he played with me. What a geezer!"

"Hush Shuichi, I know how you feel." Tatsuha said soothingly, but all the while he was losing his patience.

"Feel? You don't have any idea how I feel Tatsuha! He hurt my feelings! He hurt me so much to the point that I can't breathe at all – to the point that I can't feel myself anymore! Do you want to know what I'm feeling now? I feel used, betrayed and slapped in the face with embarrassment and stupidity. I'm a normal person but I can't believe I fell in love with a guy! He tricked me into doing 'it' with him! I trusted him – I believed him! Why? (he cried) Why did he do that?" he began to sob uncontrollably as the real Eiri ran to where he and Tatsuha were.

Shuichi noticed the new presence and once again wiped his tears. He stood bravely as a car parked behind him. He looked Eiri directly at his piercing eyes and spat on the ground.

"So, this is your way of a fun game huh, Uesugi?" he said and opened the door to the car. "It was nice playing with you." And with that, the car zoomed toward their mansion.

Eiri slapped his head in disappointment and cursed while a hand tapped his back.

"I tried to tell him bro, but he wasn't listening. Just talk to him at school?" Tatsuha said and gave Eiri his umbrella, while walking back inside the school party.

"Shit." Was all that Eiri said.

The first person that Tatsuha saw was Ayaka, with a look of dismay on her face. He sat beside her and grabbed drinks for both of them.

"Is that true Tatsuha? About that Shindou…. Is he really with a relationship with that kid!"

"Dunno, brother has so many toys that I don't know which one is his favorite. Tatsuha sipped his drink.

"I can't believe this." Ayaka muttered and turned his hands to a fist. "What if our parents –

"That you shouldn't tell, lady. Our old man had enough of brother's shit. If you tell him, he might die of heart attack, do you understand?"

"Stop kidding Tat, I know your dad doesn't have a heart disease! It's so unfair!" Tatsuha bit his lip.

"What's so unfair? I told you, Eiri has so many toys to choose from, maybe Shuichi is his newest doll. And what's the point of telling it to the old man?"

"If he knows, then he'll ask the principal to kick Shuichi out of this school!"

"Tsk tsk, you are thinking only for your own happiness lady. Sure, the principal is related to us, but mind you, he cannot simply kick Shuichi out. Believe it or not, the kid is a zillionaire. He invested half of the school funds."

Ayaka fell silent. There's no way she can be insecure with a kid – a guy for that matter. But why was she feeling something unusual?

* * *

"Master Shu, are you alright?" the driver took side glances at the brat. He was shivering slightly and crying uncontrollably. 

"Yes, I'm fine, just don't tell mom about this ok?" Shuichi hiccupped and the driver nodded, afterward, he drove silently.

_I hate you now Eiri. You don't know how much you've hurt me. Why did you that? _He clutched his heart. _But, I'm most angry to myself. Why did I believe him that easily? Stupid feelings!_

Once the driver parked the car, he went up to his bathroom to take a hot bath. He released all his tensions, worries, stress and pain in that hot tub and drank his sleeping pills. He went to his bed with only his boxers on and succumbed to a long sleep.

Meanwhile, the driver made an important phone call.

* * *

and that concludes chapter 11 

next chap: Eiri has a lot of explaining to do, Shuichi becomes the president of the music club(yeah sorry, i didn't include that in this chapter) someone important arrives, battle of the bands!

please review!


	12. Of Voice Mails and Uesugi Games

a/n: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I finally updated!

disclaimer: not mine

**A happy birthday to our dear Shuichi!**

Thanks to all those who reviewed! and thanks also to those who sent in their suggestions for my other fic "who is eiri's star"! thanks a lot! i'll use and improvise them! thank you!

**By the way, if you haven't read about the continuation of gravitation……. Oh my……. You have to read it! Eiri had an accident because of Riku!**

**Please read: I'm having a light shock now. I've just read gravitation track 65 and – no Maki sensei! Don't ruin Eiri's face!**

Warnings: cursing and slight lemon

**Chapter 12: Of Voice Mails and Uesugi Games**

"Useugi, translate the 1st paragraph in English." K commanded with his loudest voice. It was Tuesday, after the hectic Saturday ball. Students sighed as they had a hangover of what happened – the great food (except the chicken strips dipped in strawberry sauce which was enjoyed by Shuichi), elegant arrangement, romantic songs, and of course, the unforgettable dance. They were busy drifting from their thoughts and K was trying his best to make the students attentive.

Eiri stood up with book in hand as he read the kanji in front of him. He breathed and with all his American knowledge, translated the words to English.

"At a bright and sunny day, I felt small taps on my shoulder and head, and as I looked up at the sky, I saw purple clouds bringing down rain." Eiri recited.

"Well done. You may take your seat." K said and went to the blackboard. "So, Mr. Shindou decided to slack off during a rainy day huh?" he pointed at the blank seat in front of Eiri.

And indeed, Shuichi wasn't there. He had been skipping class for two days. Eiri played with his pencil while Tachi glanced at the vacant seat. He knew exactly what happened between Eiri and Shuichi that night, and damn, he was very happy about it. He smirked and turned to copy the notes on the blackboard.

"Ano, excuse me K." a man entered the classroom. "May I speak to this class for a minute?"

"Yes, Ryuichi, you may." K exited the room as Ryuichi stood in front. "Ohayou na no da!"

The class removed their thoughts from the ball and focused their full attention to Ryuichi.

"I'm just here to announce something. Oh – Shindou san is not here?" he looked around.

"He didn't come to school since yesterday, sensei." Tachi explained.

"Oh is that so?" he had a sad look on his face. "Anyway, as I was saying, I, the coordinator of the music club am here to introduce the yearly band competition to be held in Kanagura prefecture. Those who want to join may fill up the application forms at the principal's office. Only two to four members per band are needed, and among those who will compete in this school, two bands would be selected. The two bands will compete against other schools in Tokyo. If you have questions please see me at the faculty room." He smiled.

Tachi looked at Ma kun and Ma kun looked at Ken. They nodded in unison and smiled at one another.

"So, I guess that's it! Study hard guys! Ja!" Ryuichi waved and exited the room.

"Awwww." The students mumbled. "He's leaving too early?" they complained. Others were sending secret flying kisses to Ryuichi and others were staring at him in awe. But one particular student didn't seem to be affected with anything that's happening around him.

Eiri stopped playing with his pencil and started staring at the heavy downfall of rain outside. It was 9am, but the clouds were dark as night. As he looked at the school ground, he could see what happened last Saturday. Shuichi was running away from him, punching the ground and blood being washed away by the rain, Tatsuha offering the two of them umbrella, and comforting the brat.

He sighed. Shuichi still hasn't come to school and Eiri knew that it was because of him. And maybe, the little brat got some cold from bathing in the rain.

_Yeah right, why are you thinking about some other guy? _He slapped himself mentally. _Am I really feeling guilt?_

He tried to call Shuichi but it's either no one's answering the phone or the phone is busy. He made a decision to himself. If Shuichi doesn't come to school until tomorrow, he'll skip class and visit the mansion.

And so Eiri found himself in front of the Shindou mansion the next day. He tried to peek through the large Monticello windows, but he couldn't see a shade of pink inside.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" a maid approached him.

"Is Shuichi there? I'm his classmate." Eiri asked.

"Oh, master Shu is in his room since Saturday night. He refuses to open the door. I'm afraid because he hasn't eaten for the whole three days, and we couldn't tell Madame because she's out of the country right now." The maid said. "Anyway, would you like to go inside? Maybe he'll listen to you."

"Um, I'll just go back later." Eiri flashed his seductive grin and went to school.

* * *

Shuichi sighed and rolled on is bed. He was lying there for exactly 72 hours, 45 minutes and 50 seconds. He could hear the maids knocking on his door and pleading for him to get out. Hiro called him multiple times and answered him once. He told him not to worry, but expect him not to go to school in the following weeks. So Hiro respected his decision and didn't call him anymore.

"What's that funny smell?" he whispered to himself and sniffed the air. "Augh." He stuck out his tongue as he noticed that he was the smelly one. He decided to stand up and take a long shower, and maybe sneak into the kitchen to steal some food. Yes, he was depressed, but his stomach was the one controlling his mind right now.

"The coast is clear." He said to himself and ran to the refrigerator to get his food. He got all he wanted and ran back to his room. Once he was inside, he chomped on all the snacks he got and turned the radio on. He turned on his cell phone and listened to all the voice messages he got. Most of them were from Eiri.

_1st message: Hey brat. Why did you skip school?_

"Like duh, it was because of you." He stuck out his tongue at no one in particular and listened to the second one.

_2nd message: Hi Shuichi, it's me, Hiro. Ryu sensei was asking why you were absent up until today. I told him you're not feeling well. He also told me that he has a surprise for you. Please come to school! Fujisaki and I are missing you!_

Click!

_3rd message: Um, Shindou san, this is Fujisaki. I heard from Sakuma sensei that there will be an upcoming interschool band competition. Hiro told me that you were interested to be the vocalist. Well, I could play the keyboard. I want to be part of the band. Please come to school tomorrow. And get well soon._

_4th message: Baka! Why aren't you answering the phone! Are you still mad about last Saturday? Listen ok! Ayaka is not my girlfriend! Better call me once you received this or else…._

"Or else what?" Shuichi asked the unfinished message then scratched his head. "I know she's not your girlfriend. But she's your fiancée!" he wanted to throw the phone on the wall but he controlled himself.

_Two more voice messages. _It read.

_5th message: Shuichi! You fucking moron! Answer the phone or I'll tell your mom about us! And I really mean it! Got that? I'll really tell her!_

"Oh, go ahead and tell her. I'll bet all my money, that you'll be kicked out of the school. And besides, she's not here right now, she's in another country!" then he clicked the next message.

_6th message: SHU – I – CHI SHIN – DOU! (Shuichi had to remove the phone from his ears just to hear Eiri scream.) Alright, so I couldn't tell your mom about us, but please answer your phone! If you don't answer this within the next few hours, you'll see me beside your bed later at 12 am._

"He's really nuts You'll visit me at 12 in the midnight? What are you, a ghost?" He pouted and admitted to himself that he missed the blonde. But then, he shook his head. "No, Shuichi! What are you thinking! He hurt you so much! There's no freaking way you'll forgive him!

He heard a beep and saw that there was still one voice message which just arrived. He clicked and listened to the voice mail.

_7th message: Hi honey, it's me. I'll be back there soon. (Chuckle) You better get ready! I'll be with you again! Well, hugs and kisses! I love you!_

"Oh no. That person will be back?" he shivered and placed the phone on the table.

"Alright Tokyo! Japan's greatest vocalist is going to invade you soon!" he twisted like a whirlwind and grabbed a pen and paper. "Now, this is where it starts." He grinned and scribbled some words while munching on some pocky.

After several hours of paper crumpling, head scratching and t-shirt ripping, he held his masterpiece high and praised himself.

"Oh Shuichi Shindou, you're really a genius!" he danced and kissed the paper containing his messy handwriting. "Ah, I'm tired but I'm not yet sleepy." He climbed on his bed and tried to sleep.

After rolling on his bed for minutes, he glanced at the window and on his wall clock. "Great, it's 11:59 pm. Will I go to school tomorrow or not?" he pondered and thoughts of Eiri swarmed in his poor mind. "Ah, I really hate you now Uesugi." He grumbled and buried his face on the pillow and cried. "Why do you have to give me so much heart ache? Why me?"

"If you only listened to me last Saturday, you will have no heart aches at all."

Shuichi gasped and jumped on his bed in shock. There by his open window was Eiri, glaring at him like a mad man.

"What do you think you're doing! H-how did you get in here! How did you climb my window?" Shuichi shouted and closed the window, but Eiri was too fast to jump inside Shuichi's room.

"Darn it! Get out of here! I don't want to see you!" He pushed Eiri on his door but the blonde was stronger than him. Eiri grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall.

"Will you listen first, brat!" he said in a hissing manner. "You don't want to wake up your servants right?"

"I don't care about them! So what if they see you here? They'll end up beating you. What you're doing right now is tri-massing!"

Eiri chuckled. "Maybe you mean trespassing?" he leaned forward to kiss Shuichi, but the brat avoided it.

Eiri gritted his teeth. "Alright Shuichi, I know you're mad at me, but I have an explanation for what happened ok?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm so mad at you that I want to kill myself! Don't you know how embarrassing it was for me? You don't care about my feelings at all! Could you please remove your hands from me?"

"Not until you listen."

"I mean it Eiri. Remove your grip from me or I'll call the security."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

Shuichi glared and opened his mouth to shout for help, but Eiri silenced him with his kiss.

"Argh!" Shuichi resisted and Eiri ended up biting Shuichi's neck.

"Brat, Ayaka is not my girlfriend ok?"

"Yeah, she's not your girl, but she's your fiancée! I know that!"

"Yes, she's my fiancée, but it was only arranged by our parents!" Eiri shouted, losing his temper.

Shuichi looked up at him confusedly.

"It was an arranged marriage ok? But I have no intention of marrying her. The old man invited him to go to the ball and he asked the principal to watch over me. So I ended up dancing with her."

Shuichi cried some more and fell to his knees.

"Tatsuha tried to tell you. I tried to tell you. But you were just inconsiderate." Eiri pointed out.

At these words, Shuichi stood up and slapped him hard on the face. Eiri stayed at his position for a while, digesting Shuichi's anger.

"Why did you do that!" Eiri said upon gathering the words to say.

"So, I'm the inconsiderate one!" Shuichi cried. "I can't believe it. Yes, it was my mistake not to listen, but I have the right! If you were in my place you could've done the same thing! You don't even know what happened to me all the while you were dancing with Ayaka! I don't give a shit if she was your girlfriend or fiancée, you promised me something! You promised to be with me, to be your date, to dance with me! I waited long for that day but you ruined it!"

Eiri stood there for a minute, silence reigning on the whole room. Shuichi's hair was covering his angst – filled face, his hands trembling on his side.

"Shuichi, is the reason why you're angry with me is because I didn't dance with you?" Eiri placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulder but he slapped them away.

"Go home. I want to rest." Shuichi said darkly.

"Shuichi." Eiri placed back his hands on Shu's shoulder and continued on hugging him. "I'll make it up to you."

Shuichi was silent, and let his head rest on the blonde's shoulder. Eiri smirked, knowing to himself that he already won the game. He praised himself for being a great actor. "Alright, what if we dance right now?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"We'll dance now; it will be just the two of us, isn't that better?"

Shuichi looked like he was about to cry again so Eiri prevented it by pulling him close and placing one hand on Shuichi's side. "It's ok. We're dancing right now."

Shuichi hiccupped and wrapped his arms on Eiri's neck. They swayed and glided around Shuichi's large room, with only the moon giving them light.

"Eiri?"

"Hm?"

"…."

"………."

"Nothing."

"Brat."

They danced in the middle of the room with Shuichi coughing every once in a while. He tried to hide his embarrassment and excitement by focusing his sight on the floor. He missed this warmth, this strong limbs caressing him right now.

"Eiri?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is funny."

"Huh?"

"We don't have any music but we are dancing."

"Yeah. I guess that's weird."

Shuichi chuckled and pulled away. "Thanks Eiri. I'm happy now."

Eiri smirked and wiped Shuichi's tears. "Go to school tomorrow ok? You have lots of lessons to catch up."

Shuichi nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Eiri, go home now."

Eiri pinched Shuichi's cheek and nose. "Alright, I'll go now." He waved and exited through the window.

Shuichi watched him jump out of the widow and exit through their large gates. Luckily, the security was roaming around and didn't saw Eiri. Once he was left alone, he jumped on his bed and hid himself on the blanket. He screamed inwardly and rolled all over the place.

"Yay! We're back to normal!" he pumped his fist on the air and went to sleep and dreamt that he was Cinderella, dancing with his prince.

* * *

The next morning, he actively jumped out of bed and showered fast. He ate heavy breakfast then went to school.

"Shuichi!" Hiro shouted and ran to his bestfriend. "I can't believe it! You're back, buddy!"

"I guess, it's good to be back." He grinned and flashed his sparkling smile. "You said Sakuma sensei wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah, it's about the competition. We already signed your name – as the vocalist. I'll be playing the guitar and Suguru will play the keyboard."

"That's great! I'll just talk to Ryu sensei during club time. Have you seen Eiri?"

"Nope, are you two together again?"

"You won't believe it! He went to my room last night and explained! Then we danced! Ah, I feel so young."

"Silly you!" Hiro played with Shuichi's nose. "Well, I still need to meet with Suguru, see ya!"

"See ya later!" Shuichi waved and went to his classroom. As he entered, the whole class looked at him and greeted him.

"Shindou san! Why were you absent for three days?"

"K san said you need to catch up!"

"Ryu sensei wants to see you!"

"Is it true that you'll be quitting school?"

And several random questions appeared.

"Shuichi! It's nice to see you're back." Tachi greeted him with his evil smirk. He moved towards the brat and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Remove your hand Tachi." Shuichi trembled but managed to say the words bravely.

"Aw, don't be cruel, candy eyes. I missed you!"

"Be seated Aizawa, K sensei is already here." Eiri interrupted and spared a glance at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled and took his seat.

K entered the classroom and they greeted him. He pointed his gun to Shuichi and shouted.

"You'll be having special quizzes with me after class Shindou! I don't want to hear comments and excuses."

"Y – yes sensei." Shuichi whimpered and focused on studying.

* * *

After class, he stayed at the classroom and took all the exams that he missed. He was lucky enough to review during break time so it was just a piece of cake for him. After the exams, he had to attend the club meeting.

He swayed the door of the music room and saw Hiro and Fujisaki waving at him.

"Ai! Shindou chan! You're finally back!"

"Gomen, Sakuma sensei, I was sick during the past three days. Hiro said you have something important to tell me?"

"Yes! But first please take your seat." Ryu cleared his throat and grinned. "Next week will be the competition per year level. Only two bands will remain and be sent to the interschool competition. Those who had signed up will be excused from their classes next week. And, I have an important announcement to make."

The class murmured and Ryu cleared his throat again. "I've already decided that the president of the music club will be –

"Of course, it's me." Tachi whispered to Ma kun.

- will be, non other than cute Shuichi!" Ryu pointed with his Kumagoro.

"What!" Tatsuha hissed. "Why him?"

"M – me?" Shuichi placed a hand on his chest and looked around.

"He was referring to you! Congratulations Shuichi!" Fujisaki said.

"M – me?" he still can't believe what he was hearing."

"So this was why Ryu san wanted to talk to you. Nice job buddy!" Hiro tapped Shuichi on the back.

"Starting this semester, Shu chan will be the president of the music club. Any questions regarding club activities will be addressed to him."

"Me! I'm the president of the club! Whoopee!" he flew in circles and landed on Hiro's arms while Fujisaki fanned confetti on him.

"Alright, Shu chan, Nakano san told me that you'll be joining the competition. Good luck on your band! And good luck to you too, Aizawa san." Ryu winked and left the class.

"You'll join too?" Hiro asked Ma.

"Yes, and we'll beat you, wannabees." He stuck out his tongue and the three of them exited the room.

"Talk about losers." Suguru commented and rubbed his chin.

* * *

"Eiri!" Shuichi waved as he saw the blonde outside the writing club room. "I want to share some good news! Do you want to eat? I'll treat you anywhere you like!"

"Right, let's go to my house." Eiri said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Let's go to my house." Eiri arranged his things and walked with Shuichi following behind him.

"Aniki! Will you bring the cat on our house?" Tatsuha appeared from nowhere and joined them.

"Cool! You have a cat!" Shuichi shrieked.

"Baka, he's referring to you." Eiri said and turned left.

"Aniki!" Tatsuha called out, keeping with his brother's pace. "Don't tell me you're planning to do that –

"Just keep your mouth shut, Tat." Eiri hissed and glanced behind his back. "Shuichi, walk faster!"

"O – ok." Shuichi ran just to catch up with the brothers.

They stopped in front of a fast food chain and Shuichi bought them food and lots of soft drinks. After that, they went straight to the Uesugi household.

"Dad is not here right now. He went to visit another one of his kinds in Kyoto." Tatsuha explained as Shuichi looked around trying to find the old man.

"Oh, I see." Shuichi grinned and placed the food on Eiri's study table.

"Go to your own room Tat." Eiri commanded as he threw a plastic of hamburger and soft drink on his brother. "And close your door." He whispered and smirked.

Shuichi chomped on his French fries while lying down on Eiri's bed. "Say Eiri, where's Mika san?"

"I dunno, maybe chasing his husband." He turned his back on Shuichi and grabbed his drink then returned it to its place after placing a powdered substance on it. "Chew your food properly brat, you might choke. Here, drink this."

"Thanks!" Shuichi gulped it and bit his burger. "By the way, did you know that while I was absent, Ryu se – I mean Sakuma sensei was looking for me? (Eiri nodded, not paying attention.) Then after that, he announced earlier that I'll be the new president of the club!" he grinned and gulped some more.

"That's nice." Eiri said plainly.

Shuichi frowned. "Eiri, you don't like you're happy." He pouted and finished eating his burger and drank his glass of soft drink. "You know, it's getting hot inside your room." He fanned himself and hiccupped. "Oh, I'm feeling dizzy."

Eiri looked at Shuichi as the latter was slowly collapsing on his bed. He smirked in triumph and leaned closer.

"Ah, it worked."

"Huh? Mmmm, Eiri, I think the soda tasted like alcohol." Shuichi mumbled and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Heh, Shu chan, you need to get some rest."

"Uh huh." Shuichi mumbled.

"But, let's play a game first." Eiri whispered.

"Alright.. I love games.." Shuichi said half consciously. He was already drifting in and out of sleep as Eiri slid his hand inside Shuichi's uniform.

"Eiri, you're tickling me!" he giggled and lay on his stomach.

"Nice position, Shu." Eiri removed his own uniform and pressed himself on the brat. He glanced at the clock. "I'm going to have a marathon with you. It's only 6:30 pm." He licked his lips and began with his agenda.

"Marathon? Is that what we'll play? I'll beat you… this time… I'm warning… you… I'm a fast… runner." Shuichi's voice was becoming slower and becoming a whisper.

"Really?" Eiri mumbled and unbuttoned Shuichi's uniform and afterwards threw it on the floor. He tickled Shuichi's navel and traveled his hands on the brat's legs.

"Eiri, I can't… run and play marathon… if you're lying on top of me." Shuichi said with eyes closed. The substance that Eiri put on Shuichi's drink was taking its effect so fast that Eiri was delighted.

"Alright, that's part of the game." Eiri whispered and proceeded on removing Shuichi's pants and boxers, revealing the brat's well toned and smooth skin. "Shuichi, if you don't have this thing, I would really think that you are a girl." Eiri pumped him and took him on his mouth hungrily.

Shuichi didn't reply, he was too dizzy to make any comments and all that comes out of his mouth are moans.

"Mmmmm, Eiri."

Eiri stripped completely and made sure that the door was locked. He pinned Shuichi's hands above his head and bit his neck, then licked the red spot he caused. He spread Shuichi's legs and placed them on his shoulder while satisfying himself with his hand. Shuichi's eyes fluttered for a moment and the only thing that he saw was a blurred version of Eiri licking his lips with legs around him.

"Eiri, you have legs on your shoulder."

Eiri smirked. "He's not on his right mind now huh?" he said to himself and entered Shuichi.

"Eiri you – aaaahh!" he moaned and moved uncomfortably on the sheets. "Ah, Eiri, what are you doing? It hurts… it hurts, remove it!" he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes so that he could see Eiri completely.

"Be quiet Shuichi. We are in the middle of playing the game." He pushed in with great ease and grunted. "Oh great." He moaned.

"Eiri, I don't want to play anymore!" Shuichi said and gripped tightly on the pillows above his head. Cum bursted from him and he panted.

"Aw, you're no fun, we're just starting." Eiri pulled out and pushed in again, causing the brat to whimper and moan. "Great, great Shuichi." he could feel his sweat running on his back while cumming inside Shuichi.

He pulled out and Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. He fell asleep and turned on his back, and in Eiri's view, it was another great opportunity. He grabbed one cheek and pinched it. Below him, Shuichi grunted, none of the events happening to him right now were registering on his mind. The blonde spanked Shuichi's ass lightly and it gave him no reaction. Next, he slapped it a little hard, and Shuichi whined, saying things about not waking him up and going to sleep. Eiri grinned. He was really enjoying his game and slapped Shuichi's butt with full force.

Shuichi awoke for a moment and turned around to face Eiri and cried. "Eiri, I really want to sleep! Let me sleep!"

"I'll let you sleep after the game, Shuichi."

"I don't want to play anymore!" he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, and in a split second he was asleep again, snoring softly.

"Tsk." Eiri was pissed, what he wanted was a marathon and not a sleeping game. "Shuichi, wake up!" but the brat didn't even stir. He made Shuichi's back face him and lifted his hips. He snaked his right hand on Shuichi's thing and played with it, causing Shuichi to smile in his sleep. He bit Shuichi's shoulder and kissed his back passionately while pumping Shuichi with his skilled author hands.

"Ah, Eiri, I like that."

Eiri decided to move deeper and grabbed Shuichi's balls and tickled it. He inserted a finger and pulled it out and made Shuichi lick it.

"Ahaha, mmmm, Eiri…… ah…… don't do that." Shuichi said through closed eyes and snored again.

"Gee." Eiri muttered and thrust his healthy erection on Shuichi's hole.

"Ah! Eiri! Stop!"

"I won't! You lose the game and this is your punishment – ah, hah……" he couldn't believe himself. He was actually moaning and enjoying himself. He grunted and fell on the bed, but prevented it by supporting himself with his free hand. "Ah.. hah.. hah.."

"I don't want.. stop it please." Shuichi cried uncontrollably, but Eiri was sure that the brat was dreaming. He kissed Shuichi's neck and released him, completely pullingaway from the brat.

Shuichi curled into a ball and sobbed. "I don't want…… stop it……." He said clearly, though his cries filled Eiri's room. Eiri knotted his brows in confusion.

"Shuichi, the game is already finished." He whispered and lay beside the brat.

"No! no, please stop it…… I said stop it!" Shuichi cried and hugged himself.

"What's happening?" Eiri asked himself as he saw that Shuichi was sleep talking. He placed a hand on Shuichi's forehead and gasped.

"Oh no, you have a fever? It must be because of the drug." He said to himself and placed a blanket on Shuichi.

Shuichi stopped crying for a moment and snored lightly, with uneven breathings. "I – I said stop it! (he cried) Stop it! Eiri help me!"

At this words Eiri's confusion rose and he got up to get some medicine. When he came back, he saw a sleeping Shuichi who was kicking nothing in particular, as if he was struggling against a strong hold.

"Shuichi! Shuichi wake up!" he placed the glass of water and medicine on the side table and tried to wake Shuichi up. "Shuichi, com'n, you're starting to scare me. It's not funny. Wake up!"

"Eiri, save me.. help me.. I don't want.. stop it! Please!" Shuichi's fever was rising high and all that he says was not making sense to Eiri.

"Don't do this please! Stop it, Tachi."

Eiri's eyes widened at the mention of the name. He don't know why, but he felt like there was an invisible force crumpling his heart. He shook his head with all confusing thoughts and grabbed the glass of water and placed the medicine on his teeth. He leaned forward and transferred the medicine on Shuichi's mouth then afterwards wiped Shuichi's head with a towel. After several minutes, Shuichi stopped crying, and his temperature and breathing started to go back to normal. Eiri stood up, showered and dressed and went to the balcony to smoke. He sighed and stared outside, pondering Shuichi's cries.

"_No! no, please stop it…… I said stop it!"_

"_I – I said stop it! (he cried) Stop it! Eiri help me!"_

"_Eiri, save me.. help me.. I don't want.. stop it! Please!"_

"_Don't do this please! Stop it, Tachi."_

"Tachi." He said simply and gritted his teeth while stomping on his cigarette.

* * *

Back at the Shindou mansion, the maids and other servants lined up along the main hallway. They straightened their maid uniforms and waited patiently. At about 10 in the evening, they heard the screeching of car tires outside the main gate. They heard the gates being opened, the door of the cars swung open and a loud tap of shoes on the ground. The car door closed and it sped to the garage. They gulped and sweat dropped on their spines as they heard the tinkling sound of glass shoes with very high heels approaching the main door, followed by the rolling wheels of a travel bag. It swung open and they all bowed down.

"Good evening miss. It's nice to see you again." They greeted nervously and a lady smiled while removing her sunglasses.

"So, where's my Shuichi honey?" she said in a high pitched giggle while biting the tip of her shades.

a/n: yay! pls review!

next chap: Eiri tries to search for the true meaning of Shuichi's cries. Shuichi doesn't remember what happened between him and Eiri, practise for the school play and band competitions.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUICHI!


	13. The Scandal of Modern Sleeping Beauty

IMPORTANT WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS: **i do not own gravitation, bleach, the song 'life is like a boat', and sleeping beauty**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! thanks also to Andi linberg for emailing me! and for those who still don't know about the continuation of gravitation.. just feel free to ask me.**

Chapter 13

**The Scandal of Modern Sleeping Beauty**

Shuichi winced as he awoke at Eiri's place. He sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. He had a nightmare last night, and all the bad memories Tachi gave him swarmed on his mind. He could smell butter and garlic being sautéed in the kitchen and decided to take a look. He got up from bed and the blanket fell from his shivering small body.

"Huh? Why am I wearing different clothes?" he looked at the new sleeping outfit he was wearing and scratched his pink head. "I wonder where Eiri is." He walked to the kitchen and sniffed the romantic aroma of soup and buttered vegetables.

"Hi! Good morning Shuichi!" Tatsuha greeted him. "How was your sleep?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened – I mean, why did I sleep here?"

"You don't remember anything?" Eiri asked while pouring soup on Shuichi's bowl.

"Yeah, all I remember is that I felt dizzy and my head hurt so much that I wanted to sleep."

Tatsuha looked at his brother and back to Shuichi. "Oh, yeah, that's – that's right, you fell asleep because you were dizzy. Tell me, is there anything else that you remember?"

Shuichi sipped his soup. "No, nothing else." He blinked. "Why? Do I have to remember something?"

"Uh, nothing." Eiri replied for his brother and drank his own soup. "Hurry up; we're going to be late for class."

"Alrighty!" Shuichi grinned and finished his bowl of soup. He went to the bathroom and showered.

"Aniki, what happened? Don't tell me nothing happened and he just fell asleep!" Tatsuha whispered once Shuichi was out of earshot.

"Something happened, but he's too sleepy to move. The drug you gave me was so dangerous Tat, where did you get that?"

Tatsuha scratched his head and sighed. "I got it from the music club room. I decide to seduce Ryu sensei but there was no one there and I found a plastic on the floor and when I picked it up, I noticed it immediately." He yawned. "I don't know, I just feel like getting it, I thought there would be a use for it someday."

"And indeed it has a use." Eiri snickered and got up to take a bath.

"I'll be going now aniki, I need to return a book." Tat said and rode his bicycle.

"Right, see you." He said while slamming the bathroom door close.

* * *

"Hm, Eiri, my head is spinning." Shuichi rubbed his head during their lunch time at school.

Eiri didn't say a word, like he didn't care. He sipped his milk shake and read the newspaper.

"Eiri, I just said my head is spinning!" Shuichi pouted a little hurt that he was being neglected by his koi. "Why not give me a massage?"

"I'll cut your head off." Eiri said coldly and buried himself more on reading the newspaper. Shuichi frowned and spotted Fujisaki on the canteen.

"Fujisaki kun!" he waved and the emerald green haired youth joined their table. "Fuji, where's Hiro?"

"Good afternoon, Shindou san, and you too, Uesugi san." Eiri just nodded curtly and pretended to read the political updates on the paper. "Nakano went back home, he said he will get his guitar so we could practice later for the band tournament."

"That's great, good thing I brought my lyrics with me." Shuichi smiled and drank his strawberry float. "But, I'm afraid I can't practice with you today, we have a practice for our school play."

"That's bad." Fujisaki rubbed his chin when an idea crossed his mind. "I know, just give us the lyrics and we'll make the beat later. How's that? Then, if you're free tomorrow, we'll just let you sing it so we could have a new arrangement."

"Oh, ok." Shuichi said absent mindedly.

"Shindou san." Fujisaki frowned. "You're not sure of me, is that why you're out of energy?"

"H – huh?"

Fujisaki sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad kid who would ruin a great song."

Shuichi looked down and nodded. "O – ok." Shuichi said simply and spared a glance at Fujisaki.

"I'm glad I joined." Fujisaki smiled and left their table.

"Great song huh?" Eiri teased and snickered.

Shuichi pouted. "So, you were listening huh?"

"I have no choice; I couldn't concentrate on reading because you two were noisy."

"Sorry." Shuichi said simply, but then his eyes lit up. "I know!" he clapped his hands together. "Eiri! Aren't you the greatest in our class when it comes to writing and literature! Why don't you comment on the lyrics I made?" he scribbled through his bag and a crumpled paper with messy handwriting emerged. "Here, have a look at this. Tell me what you think.

Eiri took the paper and scanned it. He had his eyes focused intently on the lyrics, with a serious look on his face. Then, it turned blank, and all of a sudden, his whole face showed disgust.

"So, What do you think?" Shuichi asked after minutes of silence.

The school bell rang and they heard the students standing up to go back to their respective rooms. On the other hand, Eiri stood up and turned his back on Shuichi.

"Eiri! Wait!" Shuichi tried to ask for a compliment, but all that came out from Eiri's mouth were the words:

"You have zero talent. Give up."

And at that moment, a large billboard fell on Shuichi's head. It had the words: ZERO TALENT, written in red big bold letters.

"You don't have to say that!" Shuichi cried as Eiri's back said bye - bye to him.

* * *

Shuichi sniffed and wiped the snot which was hanging from his nose. He was with all of his classmates at the auditorium to practice Sleeping Beauty. Tachi and his friends were making fun with the props when they saw Shuichi curled up in one corner. Ken nodded at them and went beside the brat.

"Candy kun." Tachi wrapped his arm on Shuichi. "What's the matter? Someone dumped you?" He said in a soothing but irritating tone. "I can comfort you if you want." Then he leaned closer to Shuichi's ear. "If you know what I mean." He licked his lips and bit Shuichi's earlobe.

Shuichi turned away from them and completely ignored Tachi. Eiri showed up at the practice room and looked at the scene. Tachi grinned and followed Shuichi.

"Candy eyes, if someone dumped you, you should not be depressed." He hissed on Shuichi's ear. Eiri knotted his eyebrows, trying to hear Tachi's words. "We are guys you know; we shouldn't let the girls be very confident with themselves." Tachi grinned to himself, knowing from the start that it was not a girl who made Shuichi sad.

Shuichi ran away from them and before Tachi's group can reach him, the leader for the play showed up.

"Konnichiwa minna!" a cute and bubbly tone greeted them.

"Konnichiwa Ukai san." They replied and sat on the floor.

"I have great news for you guys!" she clapped her hands and flipped on some pages of the pamphlet she was holding.

"I wish they'll cancel the play." One student said.

"I hope it would be moved to a more convenient day." One student sighed.

"According to this new plan arranged by Mr. K, the play will be moved –

"Yehey!" the whole class erupted and jumped together.

"Aw, as expected, I know you'll be this excited." Noriko smiled and continued her speech. "As I was saying earlier, the play next month will be moved –

Shuichi crossed his fingers and panted while cold sweat ran through his back. _Ukai san, please say the play will be moved next next month. Or next next year!_

- will be moved next week!" Noriko finished and all students were brushed with silence.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" they all shouted including Eiri, who was holding his own breath. "No way, sensei! We only started practicing last week!"

"Oh, you don't like it? But Mr. K said you were all excited to do this play! Anyway, you can't argue now. It's all settled, it would be on Monday next week!" and she gave a hearty chuckle.

"Monday next week." Shuichi mumbled to himself and elicited an ear splitting scream. "Monday next week! It can't be!"

"It can be, Shindou kun." Noriko said and jumped like a ballerina around the room. "Oh, I can't wait." She said dreamily.

"No." Shuichi fell on his knees and wailed violently.

* * *

Shuichi looked depressed and dead after school play practices. He didn't talk to Eiri or to everyone else – heck, he didn't want to talk at the moment. This was a really bad day for him with Eiri insulting his talent and lyrics, with Tachi getting closer and closer to him and with the rescheduling of the play. It would've been ok if he was just an ordinary knight or servant, but no. He was the main character of the show. He was sleeping beauty and he was definitely not proud of it.

He decided to pour out his frustration by** walking** from school to his room on the mansion, which by the way was at the 4th floor. He could feel the burning sensation of his feet and the aching muscles of his entire body. All he wants to do now is get his peaceful sleep. As he stepped his feet in front of his bedroom door, he breathed in and sighed out. He reached for the golden doorknob and twisted it and –

"How are you, baby?"

"Hm, I'm fine. I want to sleep and – (he froze and his mouth fell on the floor while his tongue kept rolling on the ground) – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Ahaha, you finally noticed me." Said a high giggle and flirty accent.

In front of Shuichi was a girl with brown curly hair, curly lashes and a sexy body. Her nice and long legs were sitting prettily on top of Shuichi's study table. She wore high heel boots, short brown mini skirt and a black tube top, not to mention the fancy luxurious beads hanging from her neck.

"Hi Shu chan." She waved and blew a flying kiss on the depressed brat.

Shuichi covered his eyes with his left hand and started dodging all the kisses she blew with his right hand. "My goodness, could you stand up and leave my room! I can see your bikini – for goodness sake!" Shuichi shouted and in an instant, a heavy figure glomped him and they fell on the ground.

"You missed me, right?"

"There's no way I'll miss you!" Shu replied.

"Baka!" the girl pouted and kicked him on the stomach. "Fine then, no strawberry pocky and yogurt for you!" she said and started stomping out of Shuichi's room.

"Wait! Did you say strawberry pocky?" Shuichi clutched his stomach while his other hand was holding the girl's ankle to prevent her from leaving.

"Hmph." The girl said.

"Alright, fine, I miss you ok?" Shuichi rubbed his ass and he was once again glomped by the same figure.

"Shu chan! I missed you! Mwuah!" she placed a kiss on Shuichi's cheek and the brat sighed.

"Maiko, you're clutching me, I can't breathe!"

"Oops, gomen oniichan, I missed you so much!" she hugged Shuichi tightly to the point that the latter's ribs cracked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'll be back by the end of the year, the 'ber' months haven't even started!"

"I know. I just feel like staying with you a little longer. If you insist that I should still be in another country, I'll make you come with me."

"Maiko, I'll only go with you during vacation right?" he disentangled himself from his sister. "Besides, I like it here."

"Oh? I don't think so. I've heard this news from others that you're always crying because of one person. You can't hide anything from me dear brother, tell me what's going on."

"Who told you that bullcrap? Me? Crying? Hello Maiko, since when did you see your brother cry?" Shuichi waved and shouted frantically in front of his sister.

Maiko fell silent; the Shindou siblings stared at each other, with dotted eyes. Then Maiko punched Shuichi and the latter crashed on the wall.

"Don't shout at me!" she flared "For your information, you cry everyday Shuichi!" she stared at her nails and examined her polish. "Ah, someone needs an explanation." She picked Shuichi on the floor and pinched his cheek. "Who made my brother cry?"

"Maiko, it's really not that serious! Com'n I need to sleep!"

"I won't let you sleep until you tell me what's going on." She said with a tone of authority on her voice.

_Oh no, this is bad, she's really serious. What will I do? Ah, I'm really tired. _Shuichi sighed and slumped on the floor.

"Alright, Maiko. This started with a guy named Uesugi Eiri…."

* * *

Eiri had to cover his ears just to enter their classroom the next day. The whole class was so noisy, that it reached up to the ground floor.

"What the heck is going on? K san will punish us if all of you are talking like you are in the market place!" Eiri shouted once he opened the sliding door of their room. The whole class was silent for a moment, looking at him like they saw a trespasser. They ignored Eiri and continued chatting. They formed a circle around Eiri's chair.

"Could you step aside? I want to sit down." Eiri needed to shout just to talk to his classmate who was blocking his way. "Honestly, why are you all gathering around…… my…… ---- my -----

Eiri stopped talking and stared at his own seat.

"Hi, handsome – chan, would you like to sit down here with me?"

Eiri looked at the girl like he never saw a beauty before. Then he shook his head. _No, I'm just dreaming, there's no way a girl student could enter in this school._ Then he stared at the girl again. _She looks familiar. Ah, no, she looks like Shuichi. Yes – that must be it. I'm just hallucinating. This may be the after effect of the drug Tatsuha gave me. _The girl winked at him. _No, it can't be…. I'm not seeing a girl; this is Shuichi in front of me._

The girl walked in front of him, pulling his collar and sniffing his scent. "Hm, you smell good." She giggled and winked at everybody else.

The sliding door flew open and the whole class saw a panting and exhausted Shuichi.

"Good, I'm not yet late." He murmured and walked towards his seat.

"Hi Shu chan! You're pretty early today."

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm not – (he had a 'what the f- 'look on his face) – you! Wh – what are you doing here?"

The girl chuckled. "Oh, I'm just bored; I wanted to check on your classmates. They all seem nice." Maiko said.

"You know this girl, Shindou?" Ma kun asked.

"Ah, she's my –

"He's my brother!" Maiko said and walked past them. "Bye Shu chan, have a nice day at school!" she waved and spared a darkened glare on Eiri. Eiri returnedit with a 'do I want to know you' look and cursed inwardly.

The whole day was not that good for Shuichi. He was constantly being bugged by his classmates, asking him why his sister was there earlier. He made up lame excuses like sleepwalking and morning disorders, and to his surprise, his classmates believed him. By afternoon, they had their school play practices again.

"Eh? Aizawa's not here?" Noriko checked on the attendance. "He better show up on the day of the play or else he'll suffer the consequences."

"He was here earlier, right? So, where is he now?" Ma kun asked.

"No idea. I don't remember him telling us he has a job." Ken replied while scratching his hair.

"I thought you said your sister was in another country?" to Shuichi's surprise, Eiri talked to him for the first time of the day. The blonde rested his back on the wall and opened an eye to look at Shuichi.

"I – I was surprised too, I didn't know she'll come back this early." He gulped and felt his body shiver. He could still remember last night when he told Maiko that he fell in love with a bastard named Eiri. Maiko didn't take it seriously at first, but as the story went broader and broader, she was forced to believe the truth.

And, being the over protective sister that she was, she wanted to know about this Eiri Uesugi who hurt his brother.

Eiri raised an eyebrow and grabbed Shuichi's butt. Shuichi almost jumped in surprise.

"What the heck Eiri! What was that for! My, why are you doing that in a public place?"

"Because I want to know the truth." He said simply.

"Know the truth by molesting my butt!"

"No, your butt gets bigger when you lie."

Shuichi gave him an odd and unexplainable look. "Eiri, did you eat breakfast? Hello? Earth to Eiri?" he waved. "My butt is still the same no matter what you do. Honestly why –

But his speech was cut off by Noriko, insisting that they should practice for the play. To Shuichi's happiness, there was a singing part in almost all his scenes.

Saturday came quickly than they expected, with almost all of them memorizing their pieces by heart. Tachi / Taki only showed once, but surprised everybody with his great acting ability. Ma and Ken were not that good in acting but they handled their roles of being fairy godmothers well. Eiri was as good as Tachi and though he doesn't want to admit it, Shuichi was the best actor of them all.

But, everybody's curiosity rose to the highest level when Shuichi was asked to sing away from everybody else, and with the private assistance of Ryuichi Sakuma.

"That Shindou is one lucky kid." His classmates gathered to talk about him that day.

"First, he has this beautiful sister."

"Yeah, but Shindou looks cute too, right."

"Uh huh, but he looks like a girl."

"That's why he looks cute. She looks like a girl."

"Second, he was asked by Sakuma sensei to do voice lessons in private!"

"If I were him I could've died in happiness."

"Yeah, Sakuma san's way too cool!"

"And gorgeous."

"And hot!"

And the whole conversation was focused on Ryuichi. Eiri just sat beside his classmates, killing time by listening to their little talk.

_Ah, nonsense. _He thought.

* * *

Monday came and all of them were nervous. They peeked from behind the back stage and grunted. There were so many people in the audience; they could've sworn they saw politicians with the principal in the front row. They crossed their fingers and hugged each other, thinking that this was their last day on earth.

Maiko was sitting prettily among the luxurious crowd, shaking hands with some of the higher people that wanted to talk to her. She would just smile at them and stuck out her tongue when they turn their backs. She knew they just wanted a share of their money and she was not that dumb to mingle with them, so she joined the crowd on the back stage.

"Look, Shuichi's sister is there." One of his classmates said and several others tired to peek through the red closed curtain.

"Gee, I want to back up!"

"Shut up! You're just a servant so don't complain. I wish I won't have to wear this stupid dress." Ma kun said.

"Yeah, you look like you're gonna puke. Nakano's section is so lucky. They're just going to do Three Little Twits - " Ken said, fixing his head dress and toy wand.

"Pigs, baka! Where's Tachi?" Ma asked.

"I think he's at the dressing room." Ken said while waving a wand and accidentally poking Ma kun's nose with it. "Oops."

"Watch it Ken! I'm gonna kill you after this."

Meanwhile, Eiri hated the fact that he was being surrounded by his gay classmates, who was drooling over him. He wore a black trench coat, black shirt, black skirt – like pants, black gloves and was holding his black witch hat. His black lipstick was revealing his fair and smooth complexion.

"Yo Eiri, you look like a punk." Ma kun said after wiping the blood on his nose.

"Thanks for the compliment, I would've appreciated it more if you shut up." he said while trying on his hat. He loosened his black necklace and ironed his trench coat with his hand.

"Guys, we're starting in five minutes." Noriko called out and checked on her watch. "Where are Shindou and Aizawa?"

"Aizawa is at the dressing room, Ukai san."

"Shindou is at the dressing room too, ma'am."

Eiri's fair and smooth complexion tuned pale, and he tried to run on the dressing room but he was called by Noriko.

"Uesugi, could you please help me set up these props?" Noriko asked him but shoved the materials on the blonde's arms before he could complain. "Thank you very much."

Eiri gritted his teeth and sighed.

* * *

"Woo, if it isn't your highness." Tachi grinned at the sight of Shuichi. He kneeled in front of the brat and took one hand and kissed it. It was just the two of them inside the dressing room and Shuichi didn't like it. He removed his hand away and ran to exit the room but he was pulled by Tachi.

"Oh, princess, why are you running away from your prince?" Tachi teased and tightened his hug on the brat.

"Stop it Tachi! It's not funny!"

"Oh? Then what's funny?" he licked Shuichi's pursed lips and smirked.

"Gah!" Shuichi pushed him and ran away, closing the door behind him.

Tachi fell on the floor and laughed by himself. "The fun hasn't even started yet, Shuichi." he said to himself and laughed again.

* * *

"Alright, here it goes, we'll start now!" Noriko said and winked at his students. Behind the curtains, they could hear the murmurs of the audience.

She pulled a rope and the wide red cloth parted to reveal a stage filled with people dancing. The music was lively and all the participants danced to the beat. Before the music died down, they swung to the side to present a big guy with long beard, sitting on an over sized luxurious chair. Beside him was another guy wearing a wig and elegant dress. The audience assumed it was the King and Queen. The 'Queen' was holding in his arms their bundle of joy, which was a toy baby, rocking it softly and humming a lullaby.

"Good morning dear fairy godmothers. This is Aurora, our princess, beautiful isn't she? She's to marry King Hubert's son, Philip."

"Beautiful, indeed, beautiful. I, Fairy Flora will grant her the gift of everlasting beauty and grace." Ken swooshed his wand and several sparks appeared from it. He smiled at the audience and went back on his place.

"Thank you Flora." The King smiled and twisted his beard. "What have you got our daughter, Fauna?"

The said fairy stepped forward and tapped the baby's throat. "I, Fairy Fauna, am giving you the gift of song." The fairy twirled his wand and stepped beside Ken.

Before Ma kun could step forward, the lights dimmed, opened and dimmed again. The people inside the castle stage ran and hid behind the props, while an unwanted breeze caressed them. In a few seconds, a loud tapping noise was heard. The audience looked at the left side of the stage. Eiri walked with great poise. The audience hooted amusingly.

"Ooh, the witch is too damn hot!" a viewer said and the others nodded in agreement.

Ma and Ken smirked.

Eiri swayed his trench coat and chuckled. These gave all of them the creeps. He smirked at the King and began his speech.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Your highness, why did you not invite such an important fairy in this party." He said with his best German accent. He looked at the baby. "Because you failed to invite me, I will put a curse on your daughter." He traced his long and fake black fingernails on the baby's cheek. "On her sixteenth birthday, the princess would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." He let out an evil laugh.

"No, No, please Fairy Maleficent, there's no need for curses." The queen pleaded but it was too late.

"She. She will die!" Eiri laughed again.

The king ordered his guards to capture Eiri but he vanished with a puff of black smoke. The queen cried and cradled his / her baby. "I've waited so long for a baby to come. And now, she'll be taken away from me before she even becomes a lady." He / She wept and rested her head on the king's shoulder.

"Do not cry, your majesty, I have not yet given my gift to the princess." Ma kun smiled and stepped forward, his long and emerald green gown shining in the dim light. "I have no power to remove a curse, but I can change what Maleficent did." Ma kun raised his wand and swayed it. "On her sixteenth birthday, she will indeed be pricked by a needle of a spinning wheel. But there's no need to worry, because she will only fell asleep and be awoken by a real kiss of love."

The King was not satisfied by this and ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should be burnt. And so it happened.

Nevertheless the three good fairies thought that it would not stop Maleficent to accomplish her revenge, and so they planned to raise Aurora as a peasant in the deep forest until the age of sixteen, when the curse finished, and then to take the princess to the castle again, with her parents. The king and queen agreed, for the sake of their daughter.

The red curtains closed and the lights were turned off. The audience could hear a bewitching tone emerging from the stage. Some students recognized it as the same voice which made them stop dancing during their school ball a few days ago.

It was a cool and heart – touching tone. They focused their eyes as the curtains started to part again, this time, revealing a forest filled with flowers and fireflies, and a girl with long (I repeat, long) pink hair, sitting by the meadow, and picking up some flowers and strawberries.(1) She was wearing a pink and simple gown, with flowers as head dress and bracelets.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

The wind blew on the girl's direction and the petals flew on the air, giving a majestic effect. The girl stood up and smiled and placed 'her' hands on 'her' chest. 'She' looked at the audience with a blank expression and continued singing.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

She walked towards the waterfalls and played with the water while singing. Just then, a light flashed at the audience's place. They murmured and turned around and saw the prince walking on the aisle. Tachi smiled at the ladies and walked up the stage. He stopped behind the girl who still hasn't show her face on the audience.

"Such a beautiful voice." Tachi said.

The girl stood up and backed away, revealing for the first time, her, rather, his face. Shuichi wore pink hair extenders which flow until his butt.

"Sorry, did I scare you my lady?"

"N – no, not at all." Shuichi tried to make his voice as girly as possible. The audience awed and clapped as they liked the face of Shuichi.

Shuichi could feel his heart stop. He breathed in and almost lost his balance, luckily, Tachi caught him and their faces were just an inch apart.

"Y – you're beautiful." They danced on the forest.

"T – Thank you." Shuichi said and the two of them became lovers from that very day.

Some viewers chilled in excitement, others sighed in contentment, like they can feel the love.

"What is your name?" Tachi asked and Shuichi pulled away, a little frightened.

"I shall see you again at the cottage!" Shuichi yelled and disappeared from the stage.

"We shall meet again." Tachi said dramatically, his hand rose as if trying to reach Shuichi. Then the curtains closed again.

The audience applauded, Tohma winking at Noriko and Noriko winking at Ryuichi. At the backstage, their section was massaging Shuichi's shoulders while praising him.

"That was romantic, Shindou! We didn't know your voice was so powerful, I almost cried!"

Shuichi smiled and wiped his sweat. "Ah, here goes the finale." He said and once again the curtains opened.

The princess returned to the castle to meet her parents and alas, they were reunited. They gave her a golden crown and she waited at her room until sunset.

A glowing ball appears before princess Aurora/Shuichi. Mesmerized, Aurora gets up and blankly begins to follow the ball through a secret passage. The fairies then hear Maleficent's laughter and realize that Aurora is in danger. They search throughout the castle looking for Aurora. Maleficent has led her to the highest tower in the castle. There the ball stops and turns into a spinning wheel. Aurora's hand goes out to touch the spindle. The fairies shout in desperation for Aurora not to touch anything. But Maleficent's spell is too strong. The fairies burst into the tower room and see Maleficent who pulls away her cloak and vanishes, leaving Aurora collapsed on the floor.

Shuichi was placed on a bed filled with flowers. Fireflies swarmed over him, giving a romantic effect.

_Oh, no, here it goes. _He thought and tried to open his eyes a little just to see a blurred Tachi approaching him. At the left side of the stage, the other participants were sneaking up and admiring the play. Shuichi looked like a goddess in a white dress.

Eiri stared at Shuichi's face then his heart sank. Then he shook his head.

_Why am I feeling this? _He looked at Tachi and felt a sway of annoyance. _Annoyance? Or is it jealousy? _He gritted his teeth.

Tachi walked beside Shuichi and sat on the bed.

"That's not part of the script." Noriko whispered and Eiri's eyes widened.

Tachi's back wasn't facing the audience as planned. Instead, he sat on the side of bed where his face could be seen. He traced his finger on Shuichi's lips and murmured something only Shuichi could hear.

"You're mine."

And with that, he leaned forward and kissed Shuichi.

The whole crowd gasped.

"What the f…….." Eiri curled his fist while Noriko shrieked and collapsed beside him.

Shuichi's eyes opened immediately as the lips pf Tachi touched his'. They stared at one another for a moment, Tachi's eyes glowering at him. So as to complete his performance, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Shuichi's eyes were still wide open and he cast a glance at the audience. The first person that he saw was the principal.

A tear fell down on Shuichi's cheek, and with all his pride, he pushed Tachi to fall on the floor. He sat on the bed, furious; one arm covered his mouth, wiping his lips. He panted and just stared at Tachi, who was giving him the exact look. Tachi stood up and attempted to advance to him, but he was pushed on the ground once more by a punch on the back.

Shuichi covered his mouth with his hands and almost shouted.

A blonde figure appeared behind Tachi as he fell.

"E – Eiri." Shuichi whispered.

"Has he done anything wrongwith you, my princess?"

For the second time that day, Noriko collapsed.

"W – what?" Shuichi asked.

"Ah, we'll be together again, my princess." Eiri hugged Shuichi and the latter hugged back, not really comprehending what Eiri said.

"What is going on!" K shouted and fired his gun at random places that the audience covered their ears. Nonetheless, they were still eager to watch the play.

K went up at the stage and pointed his gun at no one in particular. "What is going on? Explain this to me in one sentence." He said in a warning tone while his yellow hair was glistening behind him.

Eiri gulped and Tachi felt he'll never live again after this. Shuichi clutched at Eiri's black trench coat tightly, but the blonde stood up.

"K – ka san(2)!" Eiri said dramatically and stepped forward. K pressed the cold metal on Eiri's chest. "Mother, there's no need for violence."

"Mother?" K raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, mother. I've captured the witch, and he disguised as a prince. And… (Eiri looked around, hoping for other things to pop in his quick mind. He spotted Shuichi, still sitting on the bed.) And, here's the lady I want to marry."

"What did he say?" came the comments from the viewers.

"Man, it's confusing."

"Are you stupid? They altered the script and changed the flow of the story!"

"Yeah, I think it's great!"

"Instead of retaining the real story, they changed it and turned the witch into the prince and vice versa."

"Oh is that it? It's funny!"

Eiri smirked. He had turned the falling story into a comical romance. K had question marks on his head, Tachi was just sitting on the floor as if a comet hit him, and Shuichi was dumb founded.

Eiri returned to Shuichi's side and pulled the brat close, encouraging him to dance, just as the original script indicated. Eiri looked at the dried tears on Shuichi's face and examined his glistening amethyst orbs. There was a sudden feeling that engulfed him, a feeling he could not understand. His heart skipped merrily on his chest as he saw Shuichi smiling at him. It was a real true smile that he had never seen in his entire life. And without anything else on Eiri's mind, he pressed his lips on Shuichi's.

The audience applauded while several others were gaping in shock.

Noriko awoke and at the sight of the two kissing and dancing couple, she fainted again.

Shuichi could feel his eyes water again. He was totally confused and totally tired. He parted away from Eiri as the curtains closed and their classmates ran towards them.

"You – you kissed Shindou?"

"But you handled it well, Eiri!"

Eiri's arms were still wrapped around Shuichi's waist. As he looked at the brat, he felt cold hands gripping his arm away from the brat's waist.

It was Shuichi's own hands.

"Shu –

"Save your breath, Uesugi." Shuichi said darkly, his head bowed low that all can be seen from his face is his quivering lips. He trembled in anger and clutched his fist. He removed his pink wig and threw it harshly on the floor and ran away from everybody.

* * *

a/n: (1) i know, strawberries does not exist in forests such as this. i just wanted to type it.

(2) oka san or ka san means mother

please review! i would really appreaciate it if you give me a review!

next chap: Maiko makes her move, Eiri and Tachi's fight, and... the revelation of the dare. what will Eiri do!

thanks to those who reviewed!


	14. Detention

Whoa! here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! i need your reviews for me to continue this fic! it's like how Shuichi need Eiri to survive!

a/n: sorry if some parts (ehem specially the limey parts) are somewhat hurried. I have trouble writing those parts, I feel kinda nervous.

news: by the way, is it true that there would be a gravitation live action just like gto, gokusen and yua?

* * *

Chapter 14: Detention 

The news spread on the whole school like running water. Eiri's class was ordered not to speak about what happened at the play.

"Principal, what will we tell if someone from the other class asks us about it?" Ken asked.

Tohma sat on the teacher's desk and looked at the whole class. Ryuichi, Noriko and K were all inside the room, but Shuichi and Tachi had not shown their faces since the incident.

"It's been two days. I hope this gossip will end soon." Tohma said, fixing his necktie. The politicians would like to know why a guy kissed another guy, and in front of everybody." He looked blankly at Eiri who was focused on looking outside.

"What will we do Tohma? Some teachers are asking about it. Sooner or later, they'll know the truth." Noriko asked.

"No, they wouldn't."

Everybody turned around and saw Maiko Shindou on the sliding door. She smirked at everyone and stood in front.

"Shindou san, what are you doing here?" Tohma politely asked.

"Cleaning the name of my brother." She said simply and glared at Eiri's direction. "Where's that bastard Aizawa?"

"We couldn't contact him, Shindou san. How's Shuichi kun?" Ryuichi asked.

"My brother's not alright. I'm thinking of bringing him to America with me." She said and Eiri looked up.

"But first, I have to clean his name. I'll sacrifice for my brother. I'll tell the people that I am the one in the play and not Shuichi. I'll tell everyone that I played the role of Sleeping beauty and that there was no boy kissing scene that happened." She smiled at Tohma.

"But, Shindou san, if the people knew we used a female in the play..

"Is that what's important now?" Maiko flared and looked at the talker. "What people say about your nonsense play, is that what's important?" she said with full authority then looked at Tohma. "People will not know that I am not the one in the play because Shuichi andI almost look alike. As a consequence, principal…….

Ryuichi and Noriko gulped.

"As a consequence,Principal Seguchi, the Shindou family will remove all investments that we shared in this school. All the money, all the facilities, the high tech stuff… everything."

There were murmurs from the class and Tohma cleared his throat.

"I – I understand." Tohma reluctantly said.

"Tohma!" Ryuichi hissed but he hushed him.

"It's alright Ryuichi; it's the school's fault. I'm really sorry for what happened with Mr. Shindou, Ms. Shindou." He bowed and gestured everyone else to do so.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Maiko said and left the room after a spare glare at Eiri.

* * *

"Hi brother, where are your things?" Maiko asked Shuichi as she went inside her brother's room. 

"Things? What do you mean?"

"You're coming with me to America, remember?"

"When did I say that!" Shuichi turned around and faced Maiko. "I said I like it here, I like Japan, Hiro's here, and I have a band to take care of. Besides, we are Japanese so I should stay here."

Maiko sat beside Shuichi and asked. "Are you sure? What about the guy named Eiri, you want to dump him, right?"

"Dump Eiri! I'm just a little angry, but there's no way I'll dump him." He said stubbornly, inserting all the pocky sticks on his already full mouth.

"Oh? Then why is your answering machine full of unanswered messages?" Maiko winked and disappeared.

Shuichi stared at the answering machine after Maiko went out of his room. "I'm afraid of what Eiri might tell me." Shuichi said to himself and gather all the courage to press the button and hear the messages.

"100 new messages!" he almost shrieked.

_1st message: Shuichi! That was a cool performance! Your voice is still great! I love you buddy! Call me once you heard this. –Hiro_

_2nd message: Ano, Shu chan, I think your voice is cool! I hope we'll win the band tournament. – Fujisaki_

_3rd message: Woooo! Shuichi! I totally love you! I'm so jealous I have to kill you! Why didn't you tell me you had private lessons with Ryu sensei! Tell, me what else did you two do together? – Tatsuha_

_4th message: Hiya! Shu chan! That was a great performance! I hope you'll be able to make it to the band competition! – Sakuma sensei_

"What's this?" Shuichi shrieked and tried to press all buttons just to hear his most awaited voice.

"No message from Eiri?" he slumped on the wall and cried. And when he opened his eyes, Maiko was poking his cheek.

"Shu chan! This is your last chance; I'm going back to America. Will you or will you not come with me?"

"Hm, just leave me alone." Shuichi tried to hide his red eyes. He buried his face more on his knees.

Maiko sighed and left his brother, then ordered the driver to drive her to the airport.

As he heard the car sped away, he rubbed his eyes and dried his tears. When he went inside the bathroom, however, he shrieked in fear.

"Aaaaah!"

"Sh!" the cause of his fear hushed him and when he continued shouting, the said person covered his mouth.

"Master Shuichi? are you alright in there?" one of the maids knocked on the door.

"Hrm.. I'm fine!" he shouted back and removed the hand that was covering his mouth.

"What the heck, Eiri! Do you always have to scare the shit out of me!" he shouted.

"Master Shuichi? are you sure you're fine there?" the maid asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just talking to my – my pet. Yeah, my pet, go away." He said and widened his ears to make sure that the maid is not outside the bathroom anymore.

"Pet huh?"

"Bastard! What are you doing here! How did you got inside my bathroom? Don't tell me you climbed the window again!"

"Stop shouting will ya?" Eiri rubbed his ears and went inside Shuichi's room and sat on the bed.

"Tsk." Shuichi muttered and sat on the floor. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Eiri said simply, chills crawling up his intestines. "Whatever it was that made you angry." He added.

"Whatever it was that made me angry huh?" Shuichi glared. "How did you get in here?"

"You're sister let me in."

"What!"

"You heard it right. She went at school earlier and talked to me. She already arranged that boy x boy kissing scandal. So you have nothing to be angry about."

"I'm not angry because you kissed me!" Shuichi bursted out. Eiri arched an eyebrow and went to his side.

"Then what made you angry?"

"Y – you kissed me in front of every body! It was like you didn't care about my feelings; I was embarrassed in front of the politicians, the principal, and the whole school!"

"So it was your pride that was hurt?" Eiri sighed. "Alright. I am sorry. I didn't know it would turn out like that, I don't have a choice."

_Eiri gulped. He wasn't good in things like apologizing._

Shuichi fell silent and straightened up. "Eiri, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have ran away like that. I'm only thinking of myself.

Eiri scratched his head and sighed. "So, we're ok, I guess?"

"Um, yeah." Shuichi blushed and looked at the window. "Um, it's already midnight, y – you can stay here for the night." He looked up at Eiri. "T – that is.. if you want.."

"I guess that's ok." Eiri said and sat on the bed.

"Yay!" Shuichi glomped him and they both fell on the bed.

"You're heavy baka."

"Quit calling me baka!"

"Alright. You're heavy brat."

"I don't want to be called a brat either!"

"Fine, good night, saru." Eiri smirked and fell asleep.

"I'm not a monkey!" Shuichi shouted but smiled as he saw Eiri's sleeping figure. "Good night, bastard."

* * *

"Eiri, where are you going?" Shuichi asked the next day. They were near their classroom but Eiri walked to a different direction. 

"I'm going to the detention room."

"Huh? But why?"

"Didn't your sister tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I am suspended for three whole days, together with Aizawa."

Shuichi almost dropped his bag in surprise. "B – But it's all ok now, right? I already forgave you."

"But it's not ok with the principal and your sister."

"But –

"Why are you so worried about it? It's just three days of suspension."

"Shindou, go to your seat now, we will begin our class." K appeared an interrupted them. "Eiri go to the detention room now. The principal is waiting for you."

Shuichi entered the classroom while Eiri went to the detention room. As he entered, he saw Tachi seating on one chair, scribbling on a paper. Their eyes met for a second, expressing both their hatred and disgust with each other until Tohma came and gestured Eiri to sit beside Tachi.

"Uesugi san, this is not your first time to receive detention. However, this is the first time, you'll be doing this."

Tohma handed him a booklet with no less than 20 pages. When Eiri opened it, there was nothing written on it. He looked up at Tohma and gave him a quizzical look.

"As you see, Aizawa san is already doing his job." He pointed to Tachi's scribbles and handed Eiri a pen. "Today, you're going to write _I promise not to kiss another boy for the rest of my life _in this booklet. You're going to fill the whole paper, back to back."

Eiri's eyes narrowed at the booklet. It was 10 inches long, 7 inches wide. Tachi rolled his eyes and focused on his work again. He was already writing at the back of page two.

Eiri relaxed his knuckles and started writing.

For the second day of their detention, they were asked by Tohma to clean the whole building of the library, which were eight floors high. They sighed but still continued to work.

For the third day, they were tasked to clean the music room. Surprisingly, though, Eiri didn't show up because he had a cold and it was all up to Tachi to do the job. Eiri's detention was extended up to the next day. Tachi cursed all dirty musical instruments that he had to clean, and he cursed Eiri for not showing up. he gritted his teeth and was about to throw a violin at the window when the door opened.

"Eiri?" a soft voice called out.

"He's not here, that bastard, he decided to ditch out."

Shuichi was rooted on the spot as soon as he heard the voice. He hadn't seen Eiri for two days while it was only now that he saw Tachi since the play. He gulped and before he could exit the room, the door slammed shut.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Tachi hissed and closed their gap. "I'm going to continue that play I didn't finish. Too bad there are no audiences for today."

"You bastard, you embarrassed me in front of that large crowd." Shuichi said and took a step away from Tachi. "Because of you, Eiri was also suspended!"

"Eiri, Eiri, Eiri. Why does it always have to be Eiri?" he shouted and pushed Shuichi to the wall. "What's so great about that dumb blonde! He's always top of the class, he's the principal's and other teacher's favorite, all I hear is Eiri!" Tachi ripped Shuichi's uniform and bit his neck deep like a vampire.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Shuichi shouted and cried. When Tachi pulled away from Shuichi, his neck had a teeth mark with blood.

"What did I do to you? Why do you always do this to me?" Shuichi sobbed and kneeled on the floor. He rubbed his bleeding neck and sobbed again.

Tachi didn't reply and continued torturing Shuichi. He got a white pill on his pocket and shoved it hard on Shuichi's mouth.

He tied a handkerchief on Shuichi's mouth and pinned his arms on the floor. Within seconds, Shuichi felt dizzy and he felt his arms and legs go numb, then some blurred images flashed on his mind but it was interrupted by a shuffling noise outside the music room.

Tachi bit his own lip and grabbed Shuichi and his torn uniform. He quickly looked for a place to hide and decided to hide inside the cupboard of brooms.

As soon as he shut the cupboard close, the door opened.

"Aizawa?" a voice called which they both recognized as Ryuichi's.

"Aizawa are you here?" Ryuichi called out again. "The principal wants a word with you." They heard Ryuichi examine the whole place. Inside the cupboard, Shuichi's mouth was fully covered by Tachi's hand.

"Don't you dare say a word. I swear I'll make your Eiri pay." Tachi hissed and Shuichi nodded.

"Weird, he's not here." Ryuichi talked to himself and they heard the door close again.

Tachi pushed the cupboard door open and pushed Shuichi on the floor again, breathing fast. He removed his own uniform instantly and took a different pill on his pocket and swallowed it.

"Listen, Shuichi," he pulled Shuichi's hair and whispered on his ear. "Be a good boy and don't tell this to anybody ok?" he crushed his mouth with the brat's and began unzipping their pants. Shuichi tried to move, but his limbs won't follow him. Another image flashed through his mind, this time with Eiri's face on it.

Tachi spread Shuichi's legs with his knee and began fumbling the brat. Shuichi looked away, refusing to look at what Tachi was doing to him. He saw another image on his mind, an image of him and Eiri on bed the other night.

He tried to say Eiri's name over and over on his mind, hoping that telepathy would work. But he was always distracted with Tachi's bites, stomach punches and pinching.

"Shtop – Shtoph it!" he tried to talk, but the handkerchief was preventing him from doing so. While Tachi was busy pumping himself, he inserted a finger on Shuichi's portal.

"I think you Eiri's doing this to you, so why are you crying?" Tachi grinned and inserted another finger.

Shuichi shook his head repeatedly. Tachi forced another finger in and laughed. "See, you're enjoying it."

Shuichi remembered this feeling, wherein he couldn't move or speak anymore. It was just a few days ago. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to picture the image on his mind.

Without warning, Tachi inserted his erection on Shuichi's entrance and started thrusting hard. With every cry that Shuichi make, it was overpowered with Tachi's laugh which was growing louder and louder.

Shuichi couldn't feel himself anymore and swore that he could sense something wet on his legs. He felt Tachi burst inside him, together with a satisfied sigh.

He felt like he wanted to die on the spot. He had a chance earlier to kick the cupboard and run to Ryuichi, but he was worried with what Tachi might do to his Eiri.

_Eiri, where are you? _He cried on his mind and suddenly the whole event that he forgot, came flashing on his mind completely.

They were eating on Eiri's room, and after Eiri gave him something to drink, he felt numb and dizzy. Eiri said something about playing and he agreed, and afterwards, they had sex.

But Shuichi remembered just lying there on the bed while Eiri was doing all the work. It was the same with what's happening between him and Tachi right now.

_Numbness_

_Dizziness_

_The pain_

_The shouting_

Shuichi's eyes were blank, and he stopped crying. Tachi looked at him for a second and pulled away immediately. Shuichi's portal and legs had blood and he looks like he was dead.

"Oh my g-

Tachi hurriedly wiped Shuichi's legs with his uniform and dressed Shuichi up. Shuichi was too tired to move but before he could close his eyes and give in to sleep, one thought entered his mind.

_Eiri drugged me_

* * *

Shuichi found himself waking up because of an irritating tone. When he opened his eyes, he was still in the school, hidden well inside the music room. 

He tried to sit up and think. He was wearing his ripped uniform, his pants were crumpled and his things were lying beside him.

He looked around. It was dark and the only light he could see is the moonlight.

The irritating noise continued to disturb his thoughts. It was coming from his bag; it was his cell phone, demanding to be picked up.

The familiar ringtone told him it was the driver calling him. he canceled the call and began calling someone he could trust.

After several rings, someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"H – hello, Hiro."

"Dude, where are you? I've been calling you for the past minute but your not answering."

"Hiro, help me."

"Hey, don't joke around Shuchi, it's not funny."

"Help me. Help me Hiro, I can't walk."

"What, you injured your leg again? Baka, how many times I told you –

"Pick me up, I can't move."

"Geez, fine, where are you?"

"I'm still at school, inside the music room." Shuichi was trying his best to hold the phone and speak and he was beginning to lose consciousness again.

From the tone of Shuichi's voice, Hiro could sense that something was wrong. He didn't ask anymore and hurried towards school.

Hiro arrived minutes later and turned on the lights. He walked inside nervously and called out.

"Shuichi, it's me."

He heard no sound.

"Shu? If I find out that you're just playing with me..

He didn't finish his sentence, his feet brushed with something hard. When he looked down, he saw Shuichi lying on the floor, his cell phone in hand.

"Shuichi!"

* * *

Shuchi awoke from the wet and hot compress that was on his head. "Mm." he mumbled and focused his eyes on the person that was looking at him worriedly. 

"Shu! Thank goodness you're awake!" Hiro's trembling hands clasped with Shuichi's. "I know this is not the right time to ask this but, what happened? Why were you lying there?"

"I – I can't remember what happened Hiro." Shuchi lied and sat up. "I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks." He smiled but winced as he felt a bruise on his lower lip. "What time is it?"

"Its 10 am buddy. You're not planning to school are you?"

"I have to do something Hiro."

"Shuichi, don't be a brat. You're injured all over. Don't you remember anything? Maybe someone who made fun of you and treated you like this."

"I really can't remember anything Hiro. Maybe I did get into a fight or something, and then I fell and became unconscious." He massaged his head.

"Just sleep here." Hiro pushed him gently on the bed and surrounded him with pillows. "You're not in the condition to go to school."

"Alright." Shuichi agreed and fell back on the bed. And then he fell asleep again.

Hiro left Shuichi in the afternoon to investigate on the music room. He couldn't find any evidence except for a couple of blood droplets on the floor. Hiro find this odd because he couldn't find any deep wound on Shuichi's body when he changed Shuichi's upper uniform.

The word came to his mind but shook it away. He investigated more but nothing else he could find will help him in his investigation.

He shrugged and went back home.

* * *

After a day, Shuichi decided to go to school, but not attend his classes. He heard from Hiro that Eiri and Tachi were doing their extended detention cleaning the whole basketball gym. 

Shuichi peeked in and saw Eiri. He smiled and almost cried. He wanted to ran to that person and hug him tight, and be comforted by his koi. But he was there to ask him a few things regarding with what happened between the two of them. Before he could enter the gym however, he saw a black haired guy mopping the floor. His knees began to tremble and he hid behind the large doors of the gym.

He peeked again and saw that the two of them were mopping. They accidentally collided with each other and Eiri scowled.

"What the heck Aizawa, the gym is so large. Don't bump me, please."

"Look who's talking. You were the one who bumped me!" their voices echoed inside the gym. "I was supposed to mop this side and you were supposed to mop that side!" Tachi said while pointing on the other part of the court.

"Tsk." Eiri decided not to argue, but then Tachi kicked the pail and the water inside it were spilled on Eiri's shoes.

Eiri threw his mop on the floor and grabbed Tachi's colar. "What do you want? I'm doing my job silently and all you do is litter!"

"I'm sorry ok?" Tachi grinned and used his own mop and hit Eiri on the stomach.

Eiri growled and hit his mop on Tachi's head. The two of them began fighting by hitting and punching each other. Tachi was lying on the floor, blood running from his nose while Eiri looked the same, except that he was on top, about to punch Tachi on the face.

"Heh, nice position, Eiri. I bet you use this position on Shuichi?"

Eiri's fist froze in mid air. Tachi grinned and continued. "Must be nice to always have your Shu chan by your side huh? I can't blame you. I'm attracted to the idiot as well. He's a good toy right?"

Shuichi winced at those words and Eiri's fist landed on Tachi's cheeks multiple times. Tachi howled in pain but managed to grab Eiri's non stop fist.  
"Why are you angry? You don't enjoy Shuichi? I think he's pretty sweet."

"If you're talking about that kiss during the play –

"I am not talking about the play Eiri. You know what I mean. I know you already had sex with the kid."

Shuichi trembled more and tried to walk away unnoticed. But his feet were glued on the spot. He listened to the conversation intently.

"So what?" Eiri replied coldly.

"Heh, you're saying 'so what?'" Tachi laughed. "That means you really don't care about him. I'll tell you something from my observation. Shuichi is a nice playmate. A great playmate. I feel happy just by hearing him cry, shout, and sob. He has nice curves just like a woman's –

"Stop it!" Eiri shouted and punched Tachi again. "What did you do to him!"

"Isn't it obvious, Eiri?" despite the large of blood running out of Tachi, he could still suppress a grin. "Wonderful body. Wonderful Shuichi."

Before Eiri could punch him again, Tachi kicked Eiri and the latter fell on the floor.

"Why are you so angry Eiri? Don't tell me you fell in love with him?"

Eiri was stunned by the question.

Shuichi on the other hand was crying by himself silently. He waited for Eiri to answer but no words that he wants to hear came out of the blonde's mouth.

"Why can't you answer, Eiri? Don't tell me you fell in love with that brat because of that dare?"

Eiri fell silent.

_Dare? _Shuichi thought.

"We paid you a thousand dollars to make that kid fall for you. Don't tell me you fell in love?" Tachi mocked.

Eiri stood up and wiped the blood that was coming from his nose and mouth. "Fell in love? Are you crazy? You're right. He's a good playmate in bed. And I'm enjoying him, so you don't have the right to touch him!" and with that, Eiri exited the gym.

Meanwhile, a pink haired guy ran away from the gym.

He had tears on his eyes.


	15. Eiri's Jealousy

**disclaimers: i don't own gravitation nor the song Ichirin no Hana. It is from the great anime, Bleach, and was sung by one of my favorite bands – High and Mighty color **

**I chose the song because it jives to what Shuichi is feeling right now. **

a/n: Whew! I'm back! I kinda rushed the previous and this chapter, because I really wanted to update fast. Thank you again for reviewing my fic! Reviews make me happy and it gives me the inspiration to write.

I owe you a thousand pocky!

I SUGGEST YOU CHECK OUT ICHIRIN NO HANA AT YOUTUBE TO KNOW THE TUNE. IT'S REALLY GOOD. (WELL AT LEAST FOR ME, I LOVE THAT SONG!)

* * *

Chapter 15: Eiri's Jealousy 

Eiri and Shuichi were walking at the upper level of Odaiba park. They were viewing Odaiba while the sun is slowly setting. Shuichi smiled as the beautiful sunset gleamed on his amethyst eyes. He had seen so many sunsets from different countries, but this one was different.

Eiri was with him.

Eiri on the other hand had a serious look on his face. "What's so great about this sunset? We always see the sun set." He blurted out to a happy Shuichi.

"Baka, Eiri. Can't you feel the love?" he nuzzled on Eiri's arm and sighed contently. There were couples and adults that were looking at them curiously, whispering behind their backs, but Shuichi didn't care.

"Com'n let's go. We still have classes tomorrow." Eiri said as he placed his hands on his pockets.

"Aw, but it's still early." Shuichi purred. Accepting his defeat, he ran towards Eiri and hugged the blonde's arm, resulting to louder whispers from the crowd.

Sensing this, Eiri frowned and removed his arm forcefully from Shuichi.

"Eiri?" Shuichi's smile faded as he looked at Eiri's figure which was walking away from him slowly.

"Don't make up scandals Shuichi." Eiri said coldly and everything was blurry from Shuichi's sight.

- - - - - - - - - -

Shuichi grumpily threw his alarm clock on the wall as it's irritating tone woke him up from his short sleep. He focused his eyes on the ceiling, trying to forget the dream he had.

Well, it wasn't actually a dream. It really happened between the two of them during one of their dates in Odaiba. He was the happiest person there and he just wanted to show affection to Eiri, but the blonde was always walking away from him, as if he was ashamed that he was dating a kid.

"Now I understand Eiri." Shuichi whispered to himself. "You didn't want people to see that I'm your boyfriend because you really never treated me like one."

He sighed as Eiri's face began swarming on his mind again. "I was just a toy for you. A fuck toy and nothing else."

* * *

Eiri didn't saw any sign of his brat up until the band competition the following week. The pink haired cutie looks like he had the best day ever, dancing and singing with Fujisaki and Hiro.

"We will start the competition in about 1 minute. Ryuichi announced and went in front of the stage, doing some last minute changes.

Tachi's group was busy tuning their instruments. As their group passed by Shuichi's a heated conversation rose up.

"Don't mingle with them Ken, you'll become a loser." Ma kun said.

Fujisaki was about to punch him when Shuichi walked in front of him. "Don't waste your energy Fujisaki, I just see someone who's blowing up hot air." He smirked, but it faded when Tachi showed up.

"Let's go Ken, Ma kun. You don't want to mix up with wannabees, right?" he said with his famous stare and walked away with his group.

"Let's just do our best." Hiro said.

"Alright minna!" Ryuichi shouted through the microphone. "Welcome to this year's band competition! We will see performances by students who formed their bands and poured extreme effort just to join this much awaited event. I hope you'll cooperate with us!" he clapped his hands and the audience followed him. "Now, to start, here is ASK, a band composed of third year students." He introduced Tachi's band and they went up the stage.

They performed well and the audience clapped loudly for them. They bowed in unison and made way for the next set of contestants. Shuichi's group was the last to perform and as they went up the stage, Shuichi saw Eiri on the farthest side of the crowd. He flinched and his heart ached inside. He gripped the microphone tightly and hummed a little. Fujisaki started with his synth and Hiro followed by playing his guitar.

It was a metal beat, sending excitement to everyone. The stage lights were revolving around them and the whole crowd could feel like they were inside a dark cave or an underground tunnel. They started jumping and waving their hands in the air.

_Kimi wa kimi da tashikamenai yo _

_Kawari nante hoka ni inain da _

_Karenaide _

_Ichirin no hana _

The crowd cheered. Ryuichi was nodding his head in approval, while the judges namely K, Tohma and Noriko were scribbling high points on their score sheets.

Shuichi continued singing, making sure to have eye contact with everyone. As his eyes wandered, it focused on the spot where Eiri was standing. The blonde removed his shades and made eye contact with him.

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomare ii _

_Kimi wa maru de hikari ni saita nara you _

_Tochi kaketa kimochi _

_Hakidaseba _

Shuichi made gestures that would jive with the song. He danced a little and jumped on his place when it was Hiro's turn to show his guitar talent. As he sang the lyrics again, the audience gave their loudest clap and appreciation. Tachi's group was glaring madly at the backstage while the other contestants clapped with the audience, accepting their defeat.

_Ima mademo kore kara saki ni mo _

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no _

_Hito o teki ni no asu _

_Toki ga kitemo _

_Kimi ni koto mamoru kara makenaide _

_Ichirin no hana_

Shuichi bent down and shouted his song. (a/n: you know, how rockers sing. They sound like they are vomiting or something. I like rock!) With that, the audience almost broke their hands just to applaud them. As the song finished, Shuichi was kneeling, his right hand raising the microphone and he was smiling.

Ryuichi's grin was the widest and his clap was the loudest. He went to the microphone after Bad Luck performed and expressed his happiness.

"Thank you Bad luck, for that very wonderful performance!" he continued clapping. "We will announce our two winners in just a short while.

At the backstage, the other bands except ASK were congratulating Shuichi for their sure win.

"Oh, don't say that, the winners are not yet announced!" Shuichi said, thanking them for their compliments. "We did great guys!" Shuichi hugged both Hiro and Fujisaki.

"Guys, go on the stage now, we will announce the winners." Noriko said and they all faced the audience again.

"I'm nervous." Fujisaki squeezed Hiro's hand once they were on stage again.

"Sorry for the long wait, guys." Ryuichi winked and opened an envelope. "Ah, just as I guessed." He smiled. "The second placer with a score of 90 percent, and one of the two bands that will perform on the interschool competition to be held in Tokyo is… (He showed the paper to the audience) ASK!"

"Alright!" Tachi pumped his fist on the air and smiled at everybody. They got their trophy and waved it.

"And to complete the bands that will perform on Tokyo……

Shuichi and his band mates had their eyes shut tightly. They were trembling and clasping each other's hands.

"…….having a score of 99 percent, the best band for this night is none other than…. (Ryuichi opened the envelope and waved the paper in front of the audience.

Tachi glared and bit his lip. The other two frowned.

The audience screamed and clapped and jumped in happiness. "They won!"

"Yeah! They made it! I knew it!"

"Our first placer and the band that will compete together with ASK is……. BAD LUCK!"

Bad luck's eyes were still completely shut.

Ryuichi looked at them and scratched his head. "The winner for this competition is BAD LUCK!" he shouted again, but the band was still frozen in their current figures.

The whole audience laughed and began screaming their band.

"BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK!"

They slowly opened their eyes and saw that the whole audience was rejoicing for them. The lights were focused on them and Ryuichi was handing their trophy.

"Congratulations Shindou san, Nakano san, and Fujisaki san." He smiled and placed the trophy on Shuichi's hands.

They stared at it like it was the most gleaming and shining object on the planet.

"We – We did it." Shuichi murmured and raised the trophy. "WE DID IT!"

­

After the band competition, the whole band celebrated at a nearby restaurant. They went home at about 11pm in the evening and parted ways.

"Bye Shu! Are you sure you won't be fetched by the driver?" Hiro asked.

"Nope, I want to walk. Bye!"

"Alright, I'll just walk Fujisaki home." He smiled and the two of them walked away.

"Bye Shindou san." Fujisaki said and Shuichi waved.

The restaurant was just a walking distance. Shuichi was back to his lonely self until he reached their mansion's gate. Someone unexpected was waiting for him in front of their house, and as the stranger walked away from the dark, Shuichi saw that it was smiling on him.

"What are you doing here, Eiri?" he asked in a monotonous tone.

"What do you think?" Eiri asked him and Shuichi sighed. He looked intently on Eiri's eyes. He wanted to punch Eiri on the spot but his heart was preventing him.

"Congratulations, Shuichi." Eiri whispered and hugged him tight.

Shuichi was surprised and rested his head on Eiri's chest. Eiri sniffed Shuichi's hair and sighed. He noticed a teeth mark on the brat's shoulder and concluded that Tachi did something bad on his baka.

_Baka Shuichi. Why didn't you tell me about this? _Eiri thought. _I swear I'll make that Aizawa pay._

Shuichi refused to think of anything else. He leaned closely and listened to Eiri's heartbeat. The blonde kissed his forehead and clasped their hands together; he brought it up and sniffed it then afterwards kissed it.

Shuichi almost melted by the gesture and locked Eiri on his embrace. They stayed at that position for a couple of minutes, not uttering a word. Eiri pulled away a little and kissed the brat softly on the lips. They kissed passionately and pulled away completely after a minute. Eiri gave sweet butterfly kisses on Shuichi's eyes, nose, and neck after they pulled away.

Shuichi was feeling all the love that he wanted. He sighed in satisfaction and opened his eyes. Eiri was hugging him again like he never wanted to part away from him.

A slight brushing of wind brought Shuichi back to his senses. He flinched a little and closed his fists.

"Thanks for congratulating me, Eiri." He smiled wickedly and opened their gate. "Go home now."

Eiri smirked. "Alright."

"Oh by the way, that kiss was a fun game, Eiri." He said sarcastically while narrowing his eyes.

Eiri raised an eyebrow and was about to open his mouth to argue, but Shuichi already closed the gate and was running towards the mansion.

* * *

Eiri walked home confused and as he entered his room, He couldn't help but punch the walls of his room. He slumped on the bed and glared at the ceiling.

"What did he mean by that?" he talked to himself.

He grumbled by himself and got the picture that he grabbed from Aizawa weeks before. It was their 1st date's souvenir. Shuichi looked so innocent under that falling snow. He sighed. "Why do I even bother looking at this?" he threw it on the floor. "It was a fun game huh? You little slut."

Meanwhile, inside Shuichi's room, the brat threw himself on his bed and cried. All the excitement and fun that he felt earlier was gone and now he was all alone again. He wanted to believe in that kiss and touches that Eiri gave him, but the word that came out of the blonde's mouth days ago was erupting on his mind. He hugged his pillow and cried some more.

"He wanted to be close to me because of a dare. He said I was just a toy. I should've known that he was just like Aizawa." He sobbed and hid under the blanket. "If Tachi already gave him that fucking dollar, then why is Eiri still at my side?"

He tried to think of anything else, but anything else leads to Eiri. "He only wants me because of sex, I'm just a playmate, and they just made a fool out of me. I can't believe I'm so stupid."

He turned of his lamp and rolled on his bed to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Eiri cornered Shuichi and kissed him hard on the lips. Shuichi pushed him on the wall.

"Gaah! Eiri! What was that for?" he wiped his mouth and glared at Eiri.

"What do you mean last night? You said it was a fun game." Eiri gripped the brat's wrist.

"Ouch, stop it Eiri, you're hurting me."

"Aren't you too over confident now that you are the winner of that stupid band competition?"

"What does it have to do with us?" he brushed his uniform like it was invaded by some kind of germ. "Besides, you really don't care about my dream."

"What are you scheming at!" Eiri almost shouted and pushed Shuichi on the wall. "Don't tell me that because you won that competition, you're back to being a spoiled brat!"

"Shut up Eiri! What do you know about me!" Shuichi shouted.

"That's enough guys." K interrupted the two of them and pointed his gun at the classroom. "Enter the class now; we'll start in a few minutes."

"We're not yet through." Eiri said through gritted teeth.

Shuichi scowled and walked past him, but before he could sit down, he raised an arm.

"What is it Shindou?" K asked.

"May I exchange seats with Ishida san? I can't see the board, my eyes are blurry."

Eiri bit his lip.

Tachi looked at him confusedly.

"Alright." K said lazily and proceeded on the lessons.

Shuichi gave Eiri a glare before permanently exchanging seats with Ishida. A seat that was very far away from Tachi and Eiri.

* * *

Eiri and Shuichi's mood was affecting everybody. They hadn't talk for the past week and they were ignoring each other in all events. Their schedule was not helping them to forgive each other as Shuichi's interschool competition is in a few weeks. He was spending more time with Hiro and Fujisaki while Eiri was stuck to talking to his brother.

"Stop glaring at me aniki." Tatsuha munched his croissant and exchanged glares with his brother. "You've been like that for the past week. Tell me, what happened between you and that Shindou brat?"

Eiri made faces and ignored his brother. He pretended to read a book until Tatsuha finished eating. The canteen was almost empty since it was Friday afternoon. All students were either at home or spending time with their friends.

"You know aniki, sometimes it's best to tell someone about how you feel."

"Could you stop talking Tat, you're hurting my eardrums. What makes you say that I have a problem to share?"

Tatsuha stood up, put on his backpack and pointed at Eiri's hand. "That book says you can't concentrate on what you want to do. You're reading it upside down, bastard."

"What the f- " Eiri gritted his teeth more as he saw that Tat was right. He growled and threw the book on his bag and followed Tatsuha home.

"Uesugi san?" a guy called out. The brothers turned around and saw a Shuichi replica with brown hair.

"Shuichi! what happened to your hair?" Tatsuha laughed.

"What is it Tsukiyono kun?" Eiri asked.

"Eh? He's not Shu – I thought you were – sorry." Tatsuha excused himself and examined the guy.

"Ano, Uesugi san, there were last minute changes about the club meeting and events, the facilitator wants to talk to you."

"Right now?" Eiri asked.

"Right now." Omi Tsukiyono said.

"Fine." Eiri said while yawning and ordered Tat to go home first.

On his way to the club room, Eiri saw a familiar hair of pink on the other side of the dark and deserted corridor. He narrowed his eyes and saw Shuichi resting his back on the wall while a familiar figure was talking to him. The said figure had his left hand resting on Shuichi's shoulder while the other hand was leaning on the wall for supported. They were giggling over something that Shuichi said and as Eiri noticed, the hand on the brat's shoulder was traveling slowly on the hips.

"Tsk. That bastard!" Eiri whispered to himself.

"I don't know, Ryu sensei, maybe I should use a different pitch when it comes to that song." He heard the brat say.

"Shu chan, it doesn't matter what pitch or tone you use. What's important is that you love the song you're singing." Ryuichi said and the two of them giggled again.

Ryuichi was closing the gap between them and as Eiri was to step forward to separate the two of them, Omi called out.

"Eiri san? The facilitator wants to see you now."

He made a spare glance at the two before finally walking away unnoticed.

* * *

Shuichi made a shortcut through their garden which leads to his bedroom. He shrieked when a tall man with blonde hair glowering at him came in sight.

"You – bastard." Shuichi wished his sentence was longer but he couldn't formulate words to say.

"Brat!" Eiri shouted and pushed Shuichi on the grass. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you flirting with that teacher!"

"I'm not flirting with a teacher!" Shuichi defended himself and tried to kick Eiri, but the blonde avoided it. Shuichi's arms were spread and Eiri was pinning them hard. "Eiri! Let go of me!"

"What's you're problem!" Eiri was ripping Shuichi's shirt. "Why do you have to always flirt with that Sakuma when I'm not around!" he forced his lips on the brat's. Next, he removed his own shirt and began kissing Shuichi's exposed flesh. Shuichi was confused and he couldn't get away from Eiri's grip.

"Eiri, please stop it!" Shuichi pleaded but Eiri was out of his mind and in Shuichi's sense of smell, he could tell that the blonde was drunk. "Eiri…….."

Eiri couldn't hear anything except for the rustling noise of the grass and the constant moaning of Shuichi. He licked Shuichi's cheeks then afterwards parted the brat's legs with his knees. He unzipped his pants and positioned on top of the brat. Shuichi, sensing that Eiri was about to enter him, sobbed softly and covered his crying eyes with his hands.

While nipping and sucking Shuichi's chest, Eiri thrust himself inside the brat and moaned. He could hear cries while nails were clawing his back. He panted a little before thrusting himself again. Shuichi was whimpering and he cried some more. His lower body was aching and he couldn't do anything about it.

But what was aching the most is his heart. It was crumpling like paper with every thrust that Eiri was doing. It was splitting in two as he remembered Tachi's face. It stops beating every time he could remember Eiri say that he was just a fuck toy and not a lover.

He felt Eiri kissing his lips as he pulled out. And after the kiss, Shuichi's eyes slowly drifted to sleep.

Eiri dressed him and went to the secret passage leading to Shuichi's bedroom. He lay him in bed and covered a blanket up to his chin. He placed a kiss on the brat's cheek before finally running towards his own house.

Anything else that happened after that was a blur for Eiri.

* * *

The next day, Eiri was waiting for him outside the classroom.

The brat glared at him for a moment, tears forming in his eyes. Eiri raised his eyebrows, wondering why Shuichi was about to cry. He touched the latter's shoulder but it missed his hand.

"Stop following me Uesugi." Shuichi said annoyingly and slapped away the hand that was about to touch his shoulder.

"Let's talk about this, Shindou." Eiri said mockingly. "Why did you suddenly become like this?"

Shuichi shrugged and made eye contact with him. He shrugged again and opened his wallet then pulled out a 500 dollar bill. He waved it in front of Eiri's face. "I don't care if you have a problem regarding my attitude. But, here, take this. (He slapped the dollar on Eiri's hand.) Don't worry, if that isn't enough, I'll still give you more money every time we do 'it.'" Shuichi said, emphasizing the word, it."

Eiri's face whitened like chalk and K had to push him inside the classroom. Shuichi was clearing his thoughts and concentrated on his study.

Eiri stared at the money on his table. For the past subjects, he couldn't concentrate. He had a bad feeling about the money, and his heart was sinking.

_"What the heck, Eiri. Don't tell me you're afraid because of a 500 dollar bill?" _he asked himself. _"Why did that brat gave me this? Wait, I admit I was drunk last night, and as far as I can remember, I did it with him, but, why does he have to pay me? Geez, this is beginning to look like what that Tachi asked me to do." _He grimaced, but then, a shocking thought entered his mind. He began looking like he drank some kind of bitter vinegar, before looking at Shuichi's back.

_"What if he finds out about the dare?" _he shook his head and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. _"No, there's no way he'll know. But, what if Tachi told him?" _

The school bell rang and everyone went out to have their lunch.

"Yo Eiri!" Ma kun said behind his back. "Wow! That's a large amount for your allowance!"

Ken and Tachi gathered around him. Tachi whistled. "Eiri! What's a 500 dollar bill doing on your desk?" he snatched it up and sniffed it.

"Shut up." Eiri said lifelessly.

"Want to share your blessing Eiri? Did you win another dare?" Ken said as Shuichi walked past them.

"Shhh! Tachi hushed him and examined the dollar.

Eiri stood up and left the classroom, leaving the dollar on Tachi's hands.

"Geez, he's acting weird today." Ken said and snatched the dollar form Tachi.

"He even left this with us. What is he thinking?" Ma kun asked.

"Let him be." Tachi smirked and the three of them ran away with Eiri's money.

* * *

Eiri watched sourly the exchange of sweet words and actionsbetween Ryuichi and his brat. He swam at the deeper side of the pool as Ryuichi was teaching Shuichi the basics of freestyle. He felt a splash behind him and wasn't to happy to see Tachi grinning at him.

"What do you think? Everyone's noticed that special bond between them since that contest."

"Don't you think that's not the topic? You didn't win first place because of Shuichi. "

"Sulking is not my hobby, Uesugi." Tachi said and eyed Shuichi. "Besides, I don't think I can beat him with Ryu sensei around. So, tell me, did you tell him about that dare we had?"

"I'm not stupid to tell him. Maybe you did."

"I didn't. Why would I?" Tachi said.

Shuichi glared at their direction after his private swimming lessons with his favorite teacher. He got out of the pool and afterwards met up with Hiro and Fujisaki to practice.

"He's really ignoring me." Eiri said to himself and went home to made plans for Shuichi to recognize him again.

Meanwhile, Shuichi went inside the shower room and cried.

Everyday, he was feeling betrayed and rejected. He didn't want to ignore Eiri but he couldn't help it. This time, he decided to be smart. He got his cellphone on his bag and began dialing a familiar number.

After a few rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello Maiko? It's me. I was thinking of following you to America. Would you fetch me at the airport next week?"

* * *

a/n: yup. End of chapter. Sorry if it's short and nonsense. i don't know how to end it.

**Nexy chap:** Eiri and Shuichi face each other, with Shuichi letting out all his feelings. And – what? He'll follow Maiko to the states? What will Eiri do now that he admitted to himself that he's attracted to the brat!

**Thanks to those who reviewed! **

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – KireiRakuen – xxYukixx – x rated – cocobanana – Full metal Ritz – the yaoi pimpette – anonymous bluesilver – girlo – Ana the MClover – jarm – subo chan – Ranma 064 – yoru – Ashcat – cutelilpuppieyez – moonya - siriusly delusional – ori – mariella – amyrose 300 – jarakuheart – Kawaii ear biter – stefanie – kenzan – infinity Ryen – chibi – tammy love - solo - Your Mom's face - shu chan77901 - vegez lush - Luciver - aki no yume1 - Dejichan4444 - shuichi kun shindo - arete - vonne - izumi - xunxin - chupacabra - suzue - bfly ronaldita - rannettia - duble l's honey - ilocanoheero - jsmc168 - kairi - chocho - egnima - quinniebun - death bunny - tiassale - dreamer118 - previously recorded - maryK - aacire - inuyasha oddishness - tieo - 1 cat

i hope i didn't missed a name.

i really really tahnk all of you. only a few more chapters left! please review and have a nice day!

whenI finish this fic, i'll be concentrating on who is eiri's star and my new fic - whore mode.

thankies!

TRANSLATION OF THE SONG:

I can't tell if you're the same person I know,

But there could never be a replacement for you,

Don't ever wither,

You lone flower.

Bathing just perfectly in the light,

It's almost as if you've blossomed from it.

All the emotions you've spread over the land...

Let them out!

I can't tell if you're the same person I know,

But up till now, and from now on,

Even if I made enemies

With everyone other than you...

Even if that day came,

I'll always protect you, so do not lose,

You lone flower.


	16. Is it the end?

Chapter 16

a/n: yey! I updated! Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. Nothing much on this chapter, I just felt that I needed to update.

Hi and thanks to MAYUMI! you know who you are! thanks for always emailing me and telling me to update the next chapter! sorry this chapter is short!

* * *

The maids inside the Shindou mansion were babbling and whispering at one another. Shuichi was packing his things on his large suitcase, making sure that he had nothing to leave.

"Master Shu is leaving us?" one maid whispered.

"That's sad. I thought he has no interest in traveling."

"This mansion will be lonely again without him."

Shuichi ignored the whispers he could hear. He wasn't in the mood to argue or rather fire maids that were not doing their duty. He was focused on packing all of his belongings in one single suitcase. He had made a decision. After the interschool competition, he'll be leaving Japan and will be leaving with his sister in America.

Maiko was glad to hear the news but Shuichi wasn't sure of his decision. He wanted to forget his heartaches, but could he?

He picked up the phone that was pestering him for the past minute.

"Shuichi. I'm outside your house."

Shuichi ran to his window and waved at the caller, ordering the guards to open the gate. After a few minutes, Hiro was standing inside Shuichi's messy room.

"I heard from Maiko that you'll be living with her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just happened all of a sudden." He reasoned out while inserting a t shirt inside his case.

"Don't lie to me. This has something to do with Uesugi right?"

Shuichi stopped packing and sighed. He slumped on his bed which was covered with unused clothes. Hiro sat beside him and muttered.

"So, I'm right."

"I don't know what to do, Hiro. I want to forget him but he keeps on swarming in my mind. He tried to control his tears but when Hiro hugged him, it flowed like lonely waterfalls.

"Ah, buddy, I knew that Eiri is a cheater."

"I heard him, Hiro. He said I was just a toy and that he was just with me because he wants me in bed. And worse of all, he said that to Tachi. They made fun of me. I can't believe I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Shuichi. They are the ones who are stupid. They don't know that you're important. Don't worry, you can still find someone who's better than that Uesugi."

Shuichi nodded and cried on his best friend's shoulder.

* * *

The news that Shuichi was to leave Japan spread on the whole school. Eiri stopped by a corridor to eavesdrop on two students that were talking about his koi.

"When I passed by the faculty room, I heard the teachers debate on Shindou's absence. They said they were still mad about that Sleeping beauty play."

"What else? Did they mention anything on where Shindou will go?"

"I think he'll follow his sister in America. Lucky kid, I've never been to any country. The teachers also said that aside from the financial stuff, the Shindous removed our rights to use the gym."

"What the heck!"

"The Shindous are responsible for building that gym, but, I wish they would let us use it."

Eiri walked furiously towards their classroom and slammed his things on his table. Tachi's group looked at him and shrugged.

"I bet he already heard about the gym. Geez. I always thought our school is one of the most luxurious and advanced in technology." Ken sputtered.

"And I can't believe that we're not allowed inside that huge gym. Shit, what is that Shindou up to? I thought –

Tachi gave a silencing look at Ma kun. "Shh, I think Shindou's doing that because of Eiri."

"Eiri?" Ma kun whispered back. "They still have a relation!"

"Yeah." Tachi raised an eyebrow and looked at Eiri.

* * *

Eiri found himself in front of the Shindou mansion after dismissal. There was a luxurious car in front of the gate. As Eiri could see, it was packed with large suitcases and several musical instruments. He gulped.

_So, it's true after all? He's really leaving. _

He saw a familiar maid and made a greeting.

"Excuse me, where is Shuichi?"

"Oh, it's you." The maid said and closed the gate. "Master Shu is still at his room packing some clothes."

"What time will he leave?"

"I think its two hours from now." The maid said and excused herself.

Eiri breathed out and calmed himself.

_What am I really doing in front of this mansion? Why is my heart beating like there's something wrong? _

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

_Alright, Eiri. Why are you here and why do you want to see Shuichi Shindou? _He asked himself and then he was shocked by what he realized.

_I want to see Shuichi? _He shook his head. _No, I just want an explanation. _He shook his head again. _An explanation for what? _

He heard another voice inside his head.

_You want an explanation because you don't want him to leave. You want an explanation because you can't understand why he wants to leave you without telling you the reason. _

"No!" he said to himself then he heard another voice in his head.

_If you have no reason to ask him, then go home now! You still have assignments to do; you're just wasting your time! _

Eiri stepped backwards and prepared to leave. But then, a sudden force pulled him back and he was facing the large and tall gates again.

And behind the gate was a pink haired guy staring back at him.

His heart thumped wildly and he started to panic.

The 'Eiri Uesugi' panicked.

Shuichi opened the gate and slid his new set of suitcase inside the car. He ignored Eiri and continued arranging his things.

_Why is he here? _Shuichi asked himself and made a careful glance at the blonde. Eiri was standing beside the car, looking at the ground.

Shuichi prepared to walk back inside the mansion to get his other luggage but a firm hand stopped him. He looked at the hand that was wrapped furiously on his arm. He breathed in and closed his eyes before releasing himself from Eiri's grip.

_Alright Shuichi, here it goes. _

"What?" he asked coldly and Eiri faced him.

"I – I just want to – why are you leaving?"

"Why am I leaving!" Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. "Why am I leaving huh? In case you forgot Uesugi, you raped a Shindou the past night."

"I – I did?" Eiri stuttered then combed his hair with his cold hands. "I – I didn't know what I was doing Shuichi. If I hurt you in some way, I'll make up for it."

"Make up for it?" Shuichi spat. "Oh yeah, I ordered the school staff to ban students from using the gym."

"No, don't pour your anger on the school." Eiri said. "I was drunk Shuichi, believe me –

"Believe you?" Shuichi crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I believed you – trusted you. You betrayed my trust! You are so –

"Why are you so angry about it! We already did 'it' a hundred times! I can't understand why you are so sensitive about –

Eiri didn't finish his sentence. A warm and hard slap met his face and he almost spat blood. He glared at Shuichi but he was surprised when the brat was glaring back at him.

"How could you Eiri." Shuichi whispered. "How could you." His arms were curled in a fist and he felt hot tears running down his cheeks.

"Shuichi, com'n, let's talk about this." Eiri rubbed his own aching cheek and gave him a pleading look.

"There's nothing to talk about Eiri." He glared and fumbled on his pocket. "Here." He threw a thousand dollars on the floor. "You want money from me don't you? Go ahead and take it." He said sarcastically and waited on what Eiri will do.

Eiri humbly grabbed the money from the floor and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi's heart on the other hand was breaking into pieces as he proven to himself that indeed, Eiri wants money from him.

Eiri smirked. "Thanks, but no thanks." He said and then ripped the paper money into pieces.

Shuichi watched as the pieces of paper money flew in front of him. Eiri was looking at him intently, as if disgusted with him. The brat smirked and crossed his arms again.

"So, one thousand dollars is not enough for you?" his voice was quivering while trying to control his tears. "Tell me, how much do you want? How much is Eiri Uesugi?"

Slap!

Shuichi placed his palm on his cheek. He was slapped by his Eiri and he couldn't believe it.

"How dare you!" he shouted and attempted to punch him, but Eiri was faster. He held Shuichi's wrist and gripped it that it was causing Shuichi pain. "Ouch! Stop it you pervert!"

"This is the last time you are calling me pervert. Whore!" he said angrily but regretted it as soon as he spoke the words. He saw Shuichi's tears falling faster than his heartbeat.

He loosened his grip on Shuichi and backed away. "Look – I – I didn't mean that Shu, trust me –

"You called me a whore."

"No, I didn't mean that – really Shu, I'm –

"Enough Eiri." Shuichi said and wiped his tears.

"Shuichi." Eiri walked forward and hugged the brat. Shuichi rested his head on Eiri's chest and sniffed his scent.

"You wanted to become close to me because of a dare." Shuichi started. Eiri winced and trembled. Shuichi pulled away and looked at him sadly. "I couldn't believe it at first." He cried again. "Then I heard you say that I was just a fuck toy – a freaking playmate in bed."

Eiri bit his lip and looked at a trembling Shuichi.

"Heh, then I started to daydream. Maybe you just said that to protect me. But I was wrong. Tachi paid you a thousand dollars to have sex with me right? Why Eiri? How could you tell those lies in front of my face? Telling me you like me every single day." He breathed in and laughed. "That's when I remembered. You only said you liked me. You never said you love me."

"No, Shuichi, I don't know how you knew about those –

"So it's true after all? I was hoping it was just some kind of nightmare." He sobbed and hugged Eiri. "I can't understand my self. Even though you hurt me so much, I don't know why I still love you." He whispered on Eiri's ear and let out a sad sigh. Then he entered the car and ordered the driver to drive him to the airport.

Eiri was glued on his place. When Shuichi hugged him, he couldn't move and he felt like he did a criminal thing like killing a person. When Shuichi told him that he still loves him, he wanted to hug the brat and say sorry but he couldn't open his mouth.

_Why am I feeling these things! _He covered his face with his hand and stood there for a while. He was trembling and he couldn't breathe. Some maids who saw him where whispering about him.

_I can't believe it. When he told me that he loves me, I was happy but I was also guilty. _He stared at the pieces of ripped money on the ground. It was slowly flying away from him and going towards Shuichi's direction. He managed to step forward, following the direction of the wind.

_Shuichi, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. _He repeated on his mind. _It's true, when Tachi made the dare, I was only interested with money and my plan was to dump you after I receive that dollar. But I couldn't stay away from you. I wanted to be with you. _

He made another step and slowly, he was running to follow Shuichi's car.

Shuichi was sitting silently on his seat while the driver was driving slowly. The brat was too tired to move. He breathed in and he could sniff Eiri's scent on his own shirt. He smiled faintly and hugged himself, and then in an instant, he was crying again.

_Goodbye, Eiri. Thanks for everything. _

He wiped his tears and examined himself on the car mirror. As he looked up, he saw a running figure, chasing their car. He realized that the driver stopped driving and was smiling at him.

"Master, I believe the two of you have to talk? I'll be waiting here inside the car if you still decided on going to the airport.

Shuichi gave him a quizzical look, but later on he understood what the driver was telling him. He looked at the mirror again and saw clearly that the figure was indeed Eiri, who was panting behind their car. He gripped the car seat, trying to think of what to do. The driver gave a thumbs - up sign and gestured him to go outside.

He touched the handle of the car door, his knees were shaking and his eyes were close to crying again. Eiri on the other hand was looking at the back of the car, still panting after running almost a mile.

There was a minute of silent thinking. Shuichi rubbed his eyes and breathed in.

He removed his hand from the handle and sat comfortably on the back seat.

"What are you doing driver?" Shuichi said coldly and turned his back in order not to see Eiri. "And please drive faster. I'll be late for my flight"

The driver frowned and shrugged. "Alright, master. I'm sorry for stopping the car." What can he do? He's just a driver and he can't disobey the master's rules. He stepped on the pedal and drove away.

From Eiri's sense of hearing, there was a loud rumbling of a car engine. He looked up at the car in front of him and saw that it was disappearing from his sight fast.

He fell on his knees and continued panting. The car was gone. His eyes stung. He had difficulty breathing.

Most of all, he felt that his heart was hammered to pieces.

* * *

Oh my, I'm really sorry for the short update. It took me a while because I was busy with other things. Thanks to those who keep on reviewing my fic! It really means a lot to me. Thanks also to those who constantly email me! They give me inspiration and encouragement to continue my fic!

Any comments or suggestions are freely accepted – but I cannot promise I can use all suggestions.

Just email me or send me a personal message!

**Next and last chapter: What will Eiri do? How about the final band competition? Will Shuichi be able to pick up the pieces of his broken heart? Will he need the help of his sister or the help of Eiri's brother? **


	17. Heart or Mind, Heart and Mind

a/n: Minna! It's been a while since I updated! And here I am giving you the last chapter. Oh how time flies! (And yeah, I should be concentrating on school work instead of this because I'm a graduating student)

**The song I used here is not mine. It's from full moon wo sagashite, entitled Eternal Snow. (English translation)**

To those who are asking **about Gravitation EX scans**, it could be found on gallery(dot)yukieiri(dot)com, if you still have questions about this, send me a PM, and make sure your email address is still active for me to reply.

* * *

oh yeah, special thanks to Mayumi chan!**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Mind or Heart, Mind and Heart**

Shuichi removed his clothes and prepared for his cold bath. It was summer and he needed to freshen up. Maiko greeted him on the airport yesterday, convincing him to live with her. But he couldn't do that. He doesn't want to do that. He wanted to be alone, even for just a little time.

And so he welcomed the cold drizzles of the shower, wiping his face and applying shampoo on his hair. He rested one palm on the cold tiles and for a moment he was lost in thoughts. He watched the water run down the drain, like a little whirlwind. He didn't know why, but he felt hot water running down his cheeks.

"Baka Shuichi." he told himself and wiped his tears. He turned of the shower and dried himself.

It has been two days since he left Japan. Hiro said Ryuichi wanted to contact him regarding the final band competition but he kept silent. There are many things to do than sing.

"I'll heal my heartache first." He said to himself and sighed.

He got his notebook and pen to write a song. As he flipped the pages, he noticed the front cover of the notebook has a small shining part. He made a closer look and bit his lip.

It was a shining neo print of him and Eiri, taken during their date in Odaiba.

"Fake date." He remembered and threw the whole notebook on the floor.

"It's wrong to throw that away, Shuichi." said a low voice from the window.

In an instant, Shuichi jumped in shock and ran to hide behind a cabinet. The curtains were swaying with the breeze.

"I – I closed that window earlier." Shuichi whispered to himself and gasped when a pale hand gripped the window pane. Slowly, he saw the figure peek in. It walked inside the room, picked the notebook, and handed it back to Shuichi.

Shuichi stared at the person in front of him, ignoring the notebook that was being handed to him.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You. W – why are you here? H – how did you –

The figure placed the notebook on the bed and cornered a confused Shuichi on the wall. When Shuichi's back was already rested on the wall, he leaned forward and greeted him with a kiss.

"Gah!" Shuichi pulled away and ran towards the door, but the figure was faster than him.

"What are you doing?!" Shuichi shouted and tried to push the taller man away from the door. "I want to go out! Help – somebody help me!"

"Don't shout, baka! If someone hears you –

"Help! Hey! I said help!" Shuichi shouted more and started to cry.

"W – wait. Shuichi wait, d – don't cry. Pease baby, don't cry." The figure slumped with a crying Shuichi and hugged him. "I won't do anything to you."

Shuichi kept on crying. "Why are you here? I don't want to see you again, Eiri."

"But I want to see you. I know you want to see me too."

Shuichi kept silent while inhaling Eiri's familiar scent. It scared him how Eiri always appear on windows and on places that was impossible to reach.

"How did you? How did you know I was here?"

"Hiro."

"Hiro? You threatened my best friend! You are really –

"What are you talking about? He helped me! He was the one who approached me."

_Flashback_

"_Aniki? Com'n open up the door. Dinner's ready." Tatsuha called out._

"_Go away. I don't want to eat." There was a faint grumble from inside. Tatsuha sighed. Eiri wasn't coming out of his room since yesterday and he was worried. He heard from several rumors that Shuichi left the school and went to another country._

"_Aniki. Sulking inside your room wouldn't bring Shuichi back. At least try eating something."_

_Tatsuha pressed his ear on the door. There was no sound, or whatsoever. "Yeah, be just like that. Stay depressed and kill yourself. I hope Shuichi will not come back to you because you're a loser." He shouted. "Cheater!"_

_At that instant, Eiri opened the door furiously and grabbed Tatsuha by the collar. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" _

_Tatsuha gasped. He never saw his brother look so pale and wasted. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled. He made a sour look. "I don't know anything huh?" he removed Eiri's crumpled fist on his shirt and pushed his brother on the floor. "I may not know what really happened between the two of you but I know that you are in love with him."_

_Eiri glared at his brother and stood up, walked back inside his room and locked the door._

_Eiri went to his bathroom and washed his face. He concluded that Tatsuha was right. He sure looked like he was sulking. _

_He went to bed and stared at the picture of him and Shuichi. _

_Minutes passed and his eyes were tired of staring. He hid the picture on his drawer and went to sleep._

_When he woke up, he could smell the aroma of pancakes sitting on his front door. He tried to obey his brother's advice and ate a little of his food. _

"_Damnit Shuichi. Why can't I stop thinking of you?" he asked himself. _

_He went to school with a heavy heart. He was about to go on his seat when he noticed someone was already sitting on it._

_The said person looked at him from head to toe. _

"_What?" Eiri asked irritably._

"_I don't know why Shuichi liked you. You sure look handsome but in the inside, you are the opposite." _

"_Nakano kun. Just get straight to the point. I want to sit down, if you don't mind."_

"_Shuichi left this school with a lot of memories." Hiro said while standing up. "You gave him both good and bad ones. Judging from your appearance now, I think you're feeling the same as what Shuichi feels today."_

_Do I really look wasted? Eiri asked himself, but remained calm. _

"_I really don't know if this is a good idea, but," Hiro got a thin piece of paper on his jacket and handed it to Eiri. "Shuichi needs you. You should follow him, and say everything you want."_

_Eiri looked at the paper on his hand. It was a ticket to America. When he looked up, he saw Hiro walking away._

"_W – wait. Wait a minute." He called out, but Hiro just waved his hand carelessly. _

"_If I'm wrong about my intuition that you like Shuichi, go ahead and throw that. Anyway, I'm rich. That ticket only cost a small amount of money to me. " he said and left the room._

_Eiri stared at the ticket and gulped. Going to class is not in his options, and so, he ran away to pack his things._

_He later found himself in front of the large Narita station, one bag in hand and the ironed ticket on the other. He didn't know why, but his whole body felt like he was being watched. Shrugging off the feeling, he quickly ran to the waiting area, and sat patiently, for his flight to be called._

"_I'll bring you back to Japan, Shuichi."_

_End Flashback_

"That's not true. I don't want to see you." Shuichi remained like a brat and tried to free himself away from Eiri.

"Fine then." Eiri muttered angrily and sat on the window pane. "Tatsuha said I should just kill myself."

"Heh. You wouldn't." Shuichi spat and glared at him. But deep inside, just seeing Eiri on that dangerous position was like stabbing his own heart with a knife.

"Wouldn't I?" Eiri challenged him and scooted to a much dangerous position.

"Uesugi. Stop joking around. If you want to die, then don't do it here!" Shuichi commanded. Baka Eiri. Get down from there before something bad happens!

"I won't fall from this window unless you say that you forgive me." Eiri said darkly, his eyes showing seriousness.

The brat bit his lip. _I don't want you to die Eiri. _"How could I forgive such a bastard like you? You made me believe that you love me. You even slept with me just to get that fucking money. Worst of all, it was from Tachi!"

"That's why I'm here to say sorry. Please forgive me Shu. To be honest with you, all I wanted back then was Tachi's offer. But when we started dating, I felt something different. You were pure, innocent. I can't believe I was –

Eiri glanced outside the window, as if trying to figure out something he forgot, and then he continued. Shuichi knotted his eyebrows.

- I can't believe I was fooling someone as kind as you, so I tried to be cold. But you were still clinging on me, no matter what."

"Didn't you know I was hurt? I'm sorry Eiri. But I cannot forgive you and –

"Shuichi, I love you."

Shuichi's eyes widened and before he could say anything, he saw Eiri move again to a more dangerous position. Eiri stood on the window pane.

"You're black mailing me!" Shuichi shouted, angrily this time.

"I won't jump from this window unless you tell me that you love me." Eiri warned, he loosened his grip on the curtains.

"Eiri, no!"

"Say it. Say that you love me, or I'll jump." Eiri said with finality on his tone. He completely let go of the curtains.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. He had mixed emotions. His mind kept on telling that Eiri betrayed him and he shouldn't forgive the blonde. His heart though, was telling him to forgive Eiri and pull him back for a hug.

Even though his heart and mind was arguing, both were shouting the same words:

I love Eiri.

It happened in an instant. The gentle breeze blew hard, causing Eiri to be off balanced. Shuichi saw it all. Eiri's left foot slipped and his whole body fell down. Shuichi saw the shocked expression on Eiri's face before he finally went out of sight.

"EIRI! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Shuichi shouted and ran to the window. He attempted to save Eiri.

"Eiri please don't – die?"

"Ow. Ow. That hurts!" Eiri shouted.

Shuichi covered his mouth. How can he be stupid again? He forgot that his room was located at the ground floor. And there's no way Eiri would die if he jumped from his window.

"Ouch. Oh, it hurts so bad." Eiri said and rubbed his back.

"Oh no, Eiri kun, are you ok?" a female voice came beside him.

"Maiko?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi brother!" she waved.

"MA – I – KO! What's the meaning of this! What's that large paper doing in your hands?" Shuichi jumped from the window and grabbed the paper from Maiko's hands.

Shuichi read it.

_Please forgive me Shu. To be honest with you, all I wanted back then was Tachi's offer. But when we started dating, I felt something different. You were pure, innocent. I can't believe I was fooling someone as kind as you, so I tried to be cold. But you were still clinging on me, no matter what._

"You! What you said back then was scripted!" Shuichi cried.

"Oh, brother, you are such an idiot." Maiko stood up and punched his brother on the face. "That was really Eiri kun's feelings. I just wrote it down in a much romantic way."

"You planned this with him. How could you Maiko! You are my sister! And that bastard hurt my feelings!"

"I know that." Maiko said and helped Eiri to stand. "But this guy here is sincere. He even followed you here. Forgive him Shu chan. And you said it yourself. You still love him."

Eiri looked at Shuichi's eyes intently. "What I said earlier. They were all true." He tried to walk towards Shuichi, standing up when he trips. "I really love you."

Shuichi burst into tears. He felt a hand touch his hair, and the next thing that followed was an embrace from Eiri.

Maiko sighed contently and left them.

"Baka Eiri." Shuichi whispered and embrace Eiri back. "Baka."

The blonde took this opportunity to look at Shuichi's eyes. He kissed his eyelids, cheeks, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're the one who's stupid." Eiri smiled at him, and hugged once again.

* * *

"Alright! Let's do our best, Hiro and Fuji – kun!"

"That's the spirit Shuichi!" Hiro hugged his best friend and clasped hands with Fujisaki.

"Ah, I have a bad feeling about this." Fujisaki started to worry while Shuichi was busy entertaining himself with Ryu – sensei's kumagoro.

"Don't worry baby. If Shuichi's spirit is like that, we'll be in good hands." Hiro gave him a peck and whispered seductively. "Let's got out and have dinner at my place after this."

Fujisaki blushed and nodded.

"Good luck Shu chan! It's nice to have you back." Ryuichi gave him a pat of encouragement. "I hope you'll win this competition."

"He surely will." Eiri came from behind and squeezed himself between a flirting Sakuma and an excited Shuichi.

"Thank you ASK, and now, the last band to compete – it's non other than, Bad Luck!" the announcer said, and all their schoolmates cheered for them. Eiri gave Shuichi a quick kiss before letting him go on stage. Fujisaki and Hiro held each other's hands while walking on stage.

The lights dimmed. And a soft tune played in the background. A few seconds later, Shuichi's warm and gentle voice was heard.

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_I won't feel cold, and_

_I miss you everytime I think of you_

Eiri listened to the song carefully. Of all the songs that Shuichi sang to him, this was definitely something new.

Shuichi glanced and smiled at him.

_This scarf that I knit for you_

_I'm holding it alone tonight_

_If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

It surely was dedicated to him. Days after they reconciled, which by the way is one week ago, he couldn't find time to be with Shuichi. or rather, it was Shuichi who couldn't find time for him. He was always with Hiro and Fujisaki, practicing until the end of the day. Worst of all, they were with their coach, which was non other than Ryuichi sensei.

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

He's so jealous, that he didn't realize he was already squeezing his own brother to death.

"A – aniki. You're killing me!"

"Oh." He said and let go of Tatsuha, who was beside him at the back stage.

_I love you; my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now_

But, with this song, because of this song, he had nothing to worry about. He was sure Shuichi loves him.

"Thank you Bad Luck, for that heart warming song. So, you chose a different beat this time huh? It's too different from the other bands' performance of rock songs." The announcer said.

Shuichi jumped on Eiri's arms after going backstage. "Did you hear my song? I composed that just for you." He said sweetly.

"You really have zero talent." Eiri said.

"Heh, getting all lovey dovey at this point? Why don't you pick up your things and go home Bad Luck? What a lousy performance." Tachi greeted them from behind.

"What's so lousy about being unique?" Fujisaki said and stuck out his tongue.

"You bratty little shit!" Tachi attempted to punch him but Hiro grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it." He glared at Tachi who stepped back.

"Let's go Tachi, we are being called on stage." Ma kun said.

He gave one last glare at everybody, and gave Shuichi a smirk.

"You must be very sad, Tachi." Shuichi said, and walked past through him.

Tachi's eyes widened. _Why are you not affected at all!_

Once on stage, the announcer waved a white envelope to the audience. See here guys, the winner is in my hands." She winked and opened the envelope. "Oh my. Just as I expected."

"Garnering an average of 88.9 percent, this year's third placer is, ASK!"

The crowd hooted and someone from the panel of judges gave their trophy.

Tachi smirked at Bad Luck. _See this? We are third place in this overall competition._

Fujisaki and Hiro replied with a sour face.

"Garnering an average of 89.1 percent, this year's second placer is Spring Way!" she clapped her hands as another judge handed them the trophy.

"And now, with an average of – oh my, they are pulling away! An average of 96.7 percent, this year's winner, champion, number one –

The lights dimmed again and spotted Shuichi.

"This year's champion is Bad Luck!"

"Yeah!" Shuichi shouted and jumped on both Hiro and Fujisaki. "We won guys! We won!"

The crowd clapped for them and a judge gave them their trophy and a contract to work on one of the largest music companies in the country. "Congratulations Bad Luck, and thank you for singing that song. It touched our hearts."

Shuichi received the trophy and waved at the audience.

Fujisaki and Hiro stood beside 2nd placer Spring Way and got the chance to stuck out their tongue just to irritate ASK.

After the competition, Hiro and Fujisaki went to Hiro's place to celebrate. Shuichi on the other hand went with Eiri to the park, bringing with him their trophy.

"Ah, I'm so happy we won." He snuggled on Eiri's arm.

"Heh, I wonder how. That was a crappy lyric you wrote."

"Hidoi." He pouted. "That song was for you." He pulled away from Eiri and snuggled his trophy.

"I was just teasing you, dummy." He said and pulled Shuichi back for a passionate make out kiss.

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. Shuichi rested his head on Eiri's chest. "I love you."

Eiri smiled. "Congratulations Shuichi."

_And I love you too._

* * *

a/n: what?! I can't believe that's the ending! Maybe that's what you are thinking. But, honestly, that's seriously the ending of this fic. Ah, finally, I can focus on Who is Eiri's Star and Truth behind the Dare!

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Darkmetalangel of destruction - kireirakuen - xXyukiXx - xrated - cocobanana - full metal ritz - the yaoi pimpette - anonymous bluesilver - girlo - Ana the MClover - jarm - subo chan - Ranma064 - yoru - Ashcat - cutelilpuppieyez - Moonya - siriusly delusional - ori - mariella - amyrose300 - jarakuheart - kawaiiear biter - stefanie - kenzan - infinity ryen - chibi - xxdreamtheaterxx - ken - xunxin - medusagemini - splendid genesis - tammy love - solo - your mom's face - shuchan77901 - vegez lush - luciver - aki no yume 1 - dejichan4444 - Shuichi kun shindo - arete - vonne - izumi - chupacabra - - chupacabra6-6** - **suzue - bfly - ronaldita - rannettia - duble L's honey - ilocanoheero - jsmc168 - kairi - chocho - eggyminna - quinniebun - deathbunny - tiassale - dreamer118 - previously recorded - maryk - love reader - aacire - fishtank the evil fangirl - tieo - 1cat - servant of the yaoi - tsuki - yacumo - ashly - animangafan4ever - empty thought bubbles - kaybop - gorilaz - swtcandiee - kawaiiyasha - shabi - pearlh - serenity of paradise - shu and eire**

**wow! really, thanks for all the support. aw, i feel like crying..**

**tammy love: by any chance, do you play club penguin? i saw your codename there.**

**darkmetalangelod destruction, thanks for your reviews and suggestions!**

**shabi- thanks for the long review**

**and of course, mayumi chan! thanks for constantly emailing me!**


End file.
